Shiroijijo
by Darkening Light 666
Summary: DISCONTINUED I never believed myself one to fall in love; it was a useless human emotion. But here I am, falling in love with one creature that grates on my nerves more than anyone else in Heaven, Hell or Earth. What am I supposed to do? Sebastian/OC
1. I: That Demoness, Unknown To Him

I've just realised I haven't put a disclaimer on any of my fics… If I owned any of this, don't you think my OC's would be in the original stories and not written up in a fan fiction?

This is the remake of the first chapter of this fic. I've been telling myself to rewrite the chapters for some time now and I finally got around to it. Of course, I've stretched it over more than one chapter, so Sebastian wont have a part in the first chapter.

And also I have changed the Chapter names, as you can see, because I think it fits better. Annabelle will not be his mate for a long while so naming the chapters _Chapter **: His Mate: ****** _is a little… I don't know, false? So, I'm changing that.

I hope you don't hate me for essentially making all of you reread the whole story (cause I _am _rewriting _every _chapter) but I really think it'll improve the story as I know I have improved my writing skills a lot.

* * *

**Shiroijijo**

**Kuroshitsuji**

**Chapter I: That Demoness; Unknown To Him**

* * *

**Demon**

**-**_**noun**_

**1. **An evil spirit; devil or fiend.

**2. **An evil passion or influence.

**3. **A person considered extremely wicked, evil or cruel.

People always consider Demons beings with no positive emotion. Demons are supposedly beings that crave nothing but misery for those around them. They only feel anger and hatred and morbid humour to dark situations.

Whereas that may be true for most Demons, it is not true for all. People seem to focus on the negative image of demons, overlooking the fact that since we can feel negative emotions, we can also feel positive emotions.

Happiness.

Joy.

Love.

None of these feelings are out of our reach. We are as capable of feeling these emotions as the humans on Earth and the Angels in Heaven.

People forget that we also have feelings - and can have those feeling hurt.

* * *

The Underworld is split up into three classifications. The Royal-Circle, the Noble-ring and the Shadowed-lands. The Royal-Circle is the domain of Lucifer, his direct underlings and the Demon Army. The Noble-ring is the home of the highest rank Demons - the Demons that can shift into three or more earth animals. And then there are the Shadowed-Lands; the Shadowed-lands are where any Demon that doesn't fit into the Noble classification resides.

Any Demon can travel into a lesser area, but cannot travel into a higher area than their classification without explicit permission form Lucifer himself. Doing so would probably lead to a very brutal death sentence. I had seen such death sentences before and they weren't pretty. Lucifer had a wicked imagination when dealing with people that disobey his rules.

Of course, you would need to know the different types of Demons to know what classification to be set into, right? Luckily the Underworld Hierarchy is quite simple to understand.

At the top of the pyramid is Lucifer. He rules over everyone with an iron fist.

Directly under his command are the Ten Disciples he puts all his trust into.

Under them is Filia - Luficer's mate - and his Harem of five.

Next comes the Army. Most of the strongest Demons in the Underworld are part of the Army. Anybody would think it a great honour to be accepted into their ranks.

And those four make up the Royal-Circle.

There is only one type of Demon in the Noble-ring. The Noble-Demons. These Demons can transform into three or more earth animals any time they want.

And the final ring is the Shadowed-Lands, inhabited by Peasant Demons and Animal demons.

Peasant Demons are Demons that can only transform into one or two animals.

Animal Demons are the weakest Demons in the whole Underworld. They used to have human forms but once they transformed into their animals they did not have the strength to return to human-form. They were forced to lurk in the Shadowed-Lands, praying that they would be able to transform back some day.

There is another classification of Demons that bypasses Lucifer's ruling. Demonic Beasts. They are much like the animals of Earth. They have no Earth-animal transformations or human-forms. They are often kept as pets in the Noble and Shadowed-Land rings. Lucifer is the only Demon in the Royal-Circle that owns a pet Demonic Beast on record. They come in all shapes and sizes, and have many different temperaments much like Earth animals.

And that is the Demonic Hierarchy.

* * *

I was strolling through the Shadowed-Lands companionless, humming Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata to myself, running my fingers over the white tree trunks as I passed them.

My light steps were reminiscent to a dancers - light, graceful and elegant. The dead leaves didn't crumble under the weight of my bare feet, nor did any soft padding of flesh on dirt echo around me. My footsteps were silent. I would alert no one to my presence by sound.

But, unfortunately, there were other ways to alert people and soon I was surrounded by Demons just as nude as I was, crouched in feral poses, smirking at me.

Similar to most cultures, women were viewed as the lesser beings. If a Demoness was found alone, it was in a Demons best interest to try and either kill or mate them. Ingesting the blood of another Demon provided a small amount of power. Draining a Demon of all their blood will give someone an immense amount of power for an uncertain amount of time (the older a demon is the more potent their blood, thus the longer the power stays) and gives them the means to transform into the animal the drained Demon could transform into in the beginning off their demonic life.

Taking a Demoness as a mate means that the Demon can take enough blood to provide power, let the Demoness replenish their blood supply and then take more. Often the Demoness also takes from the Demon. This is popular and creates a strong bond between mated couples.

Some Demons do this in the Human world, too, under the watchful eye of humans - creating the myth of Vampires.

"What is it you want?" I murmured, dropping my hand from the rough bark of the tree I had been leaning again.

"What do you think we want, bitch?" the obvious leader sneered, tossing his long black hair over one broad shoulder, his glowing green eyes glaring down at me. Like all Demons that I have ever met, he had hair as black as night and eyes that would be considered strange in the Human Realm.

"To sit and have a nice chat?" I responded sarcastically, flexing my claws discreetly. There was a very small chance that I would get out of this without a fight. A sigh whistled through my lips when they all tensed, ready to pounce.

"You dare mock me?" he growled, crouching into his own stance.

My eyes widened in mock innocence. "_Me? _Why would I _ever_ mock a peasant Demon like yourself?" I gasped in mock outrage, pressing a hand to my chest.

He snarled, bearing sharply fanged teeth. I mirrored the action, narrowing my burning red eyes, my own snarl tearing form my chest with such ferocity every Demon around me flinched back.

All at once the nine of them pounced, bearing tooth and claw.

In one quick move that looked like a very complex dance step the nine of them were lying on the ground in a growing pool of their mixed blood, throats torn out.

I shook my hand of the clumps of bloodied flesh before licking off the residual blood slowly, stepping over one of the bodies before returning to my almost-dance through the Shadowed-Lands towards the Noble-Ring. _I think I might visit my dear elder sister…_ I thought idly.

My nose picked up a hot spring in the area and I glanced down at myself. My white hair was tangled and knotted with _you know what? I do _not _want to know what that is _hanging down just below my knees_. _My porcelain white skin was covered with a thick layer of dirt and grime. Blood splattered my legs and torso and travelled up my arms in a detailed pattern of dots and spatters. And there was so much dirt and blood under my nails that I didn't think I would get it out in a _long_ while.

"I think its time for a bath," I muttered to myself, changing my direction.

The hot spring was empty when I got there - which was fine by me. I wasn't a very sociable being. I would much prefer sitting alone to having to endure a group of people talking at me.

With a deep sigh, I lowered myself into the hot water, enjoying the feeling of the dirt lifting from my form.

A good bath was nice every now and again. Though, I knew I couldn't have the luxury of having one too often. Hunted Demons generally had to stay hidden for the most part. Wouldn't want to be killed, would I? _Three thousand is just _too _young to die, _I snorted mentally.

Demons were essentially immortal - well, to the point that we couldn't die of old age. We could be killed off in fights with each other, Death Gods, Angels and the like. Occasionally a human could find us in a weak enough state to be able to off us but that wasn't very often.

But a downfall of all demons was our love of a good fight. It was a kill or be killed world in the Underworld. If you couldn't fight or couldn't kill you were as good as dead. You wouldn't last a year. And women generally had that mindset - they did not want to kill. And for that reason, it was rare for a Demoness to live long. Not that I cared. Most Demonesses pissed me off to no end. I was guilty of killing my fair share of them.

I inhaled a long breath of air before dipping under the water, running my fingers through my hair, trying to untangle and de-grime it. My fingers snagged in the white tresses and I mentally cursed. I was going to be here for quite a while.

* * *

Well, that's it for the first chapter. I already like it much better than the original first chapter. But what do all of you think?

Review, please~~

DL6~


	2. II: His Acquaintance, Something Strange

**Shiroijijo**

**Kuroshitsuji**

**Chapter II: His Acquaintance; Something Strange**

* * *

I broke the surface of the hot spring, throwing my head back, letting my hair fly through the air and slap back into the water with a loud crack.

My chest heaved with lack of oxygen. I had been under the water for about twenty minutes. Unfortunately I hadn't managed to sort out my dreadful tangle of mess so it lay in heaps against my back.

A snap in the forest surrounding the hot spring had my whole body tensing up. I held my breath, listening intently. I heard nothing, but felt a ripple in the water. I continued to stay frozen, waiting for something.

The heat of a body neared mine and then the touch of fingers brushing lightly up my spine alerted me to another's presence. "It is rare to see a Demoness alone in such an area as the Shadowed-Lands." That voice was slick, seductive and oh-so-excruciatingly male.

I said nothing. That was a little quirk about me. I rarely spoke to Demons of Noble standing or higher. Neither did I speak to humans. I had no qualms about speaking to lesser Demons - I could kill them off easily. Humans were just too far below me to even bother exerting the effort of speaking.

The fingers massaged my shoulders for a few seconds before slipping up into my hair. I nearly moaned at the pleasurable ministrations I was receiving. Slowly but surely the knots were removed from my hair and the flakes of blood and dirt floated atop the still water.

"Why are you alone out here? Surely you know how dangerous it is for a female to be alone in these parts."

I lowered myself into the water when he tugged my hair downwards slightly. He ran his fingers through it under the water for a few minutes before letting my face break the water again.

This Demon must have been old. He wasn't ruled by sex the way most Demons I had encountered here in the Shadowed-Lands. With this much self-control I wouldn't have been surprised if he was in the Army; or even Lucifer's harem.

"Are you mute or do you just not wish to talk?" he asked, moving onto cleansing the skin of my back form the dirt and blood peppering it. His long, slim fingers touched my skin with firm, calculated strokes.

From that alone, I could tell a bit about him. He was a calculative man - doing little without a good reason. He knew a lot about the female body - coupled with the his powerful scent suggested that he was either a part of a mainly female nest, had a harem or a combination of the two.

His hand slipped around my front, skimming over a breast before caressing my throat softly. "You don't have any permanent scars there." His over-friendly hands wandered to the scars marring my left shoulder and back. "But you do have scars. A weak demon wouldn't have survived this. Just how strong are you?"

I slipped away from him, pulling my hair over my shoulder and wringing the water from it, running my fingers through it, nails tugging the few knots from it easily. My dull red eyes stared back into his intently, searching them for his intentions. _They're the same shade, _I noted idly.

When I realised he was waiting for a reply that I wouldn't give him, I smirked faintly and practically disappeared in a flurry of water droplets. It was an old form of demonic transportation magic that had been lost through the ages - very few people held onto the oldest magic in this day and age.

* * *

The next time I saw that demon again was ten years later. I was in the Human Realm, visiting Schõnbrunn Palace. A lilac dress adorned my slim frame as I laughed superficially at something supposedly witty a noble had said. I sipped at the well-aged red wine that was being served occasionally, nodding when necessary yet not supplying any conversation myself.

Hands fell on my shoulders and a breath whispered against my ear. "Would you care for a dance, M'Lady?" a vaguely familiar voice questioned as soft lips brushed the shell of my unpierced ear.

I turned swiftly, my bangs swirling gracefully around my face, hair lifting from my left eye.

A gloved hand belonging to the man who had dared to get so close to me in public pushed the hair from my face, tucking it behind my ear before tracing the vertical scar over my closed eye. "Another scar to your arsenal? What have you been doing in the last ten years, M'Lady?"

My opened eye widened in surprise. The short black hair, pale white skin, dull red eyes the exact shade of mine… This was the demon that I had met at a hot spring a decade ago. He was no different than I remember except for the smell. He did not have the smell of female on him (human nor demon) like he did those years ago.

"Not answering a mans request to dance is rather rude, don't you think?" His feet took him on a path backwards to the dance-floor with my hand gripped loosely in his. He raised my hand above our heads and flicked his wrist, sending me into a spin. I followed through perfectly, settling my hand on his shoulder and falling into the familiar dance-steps.

"My, you dance lovely," he complimented, lips quirking into a smirk as his hand tightened around mine. "And purple is a beautiful colour on you."

I bobbed my head in a small nod, brushing off the compliments without giving myself time to think about them. When a Demon complimented you it was generally because they wanted something. Suave words came naturally to all demons and demonises, though they came easier to some. These had been given names in the human world like the Demons that drank the blood of others in human presence. These Demons had been given the names Succubae and Incubi. I would not out it past this Demon to be of the Incubi numbers.

A small sigh passed his lips, blowing cool air and his deliciously male scent into my face. My eyes slid shut involuntarily as I inhaled more of his scent. "You still will not talk to me? I thought you would have missed me, M'Lady."

I tensed in his grip as the hand on my waist glided lower and he pulled me closer to him, enveloping me in his presence. This was another method of Demonic seduction I was familiar with. Some powerful Demons could control others with their aura alone, though this could only be done if the victim and Demon were in very close proximity.

"You are quite a strong-willed woman, aren't you?" he muttered dryly after trying to force his aura onto me and failing. I had quite an amount of power myself. A quirk of my lips was the only answer I gave to his question.

A few seconds later the song ended. The two of us parted and bowed to each other.

"Maybe I could interest you in another dance, M'Lady?" he tried to persuade.

I shook my head politely and left, not stopping until I was out on a lone balcony, staring up at the full moon, eyes glowing the soft mixture of pink and red that demons were known for. When we had a lot of power flowing through us - like the power of the full moon - our illusions fell slightly and we were left looking more demonic than human. I could feel my fangs lengthening and sharpening in my mouth as I drew upon the power of the moon.

"I say, you really are more powerful than I thought, little Demoness," that damned voice chuckled in English. He had spoken in German before - the official language of Austria. Why had he switched languages? "Far more powerful than I gave you credit for. I apologise for underestimating you."

I did not turn to greet him. I merely continued to draw power from the moon. I had not fed in close to three weeks and was frightfully hungry. Feeding off the moon would stave that hunger until I could seduce a soul to my lodgings so I could feed.

The man appeared at my elbow. I glanced up at him just to discern that he was also feeding from the moon before dropping my gaze to the ground below. The breeze played with both his and my hair, whipping it around us before letting it settle back on our shoulder, just to repeat the process.

"What is it like, I wonder, being so completely alone?" he mused. "We may both keep the same company-" Here he motioned to the gap between us as if another person was stood there. But the space was empty. We were both alone. "But I am quite social. In the twice we have met, I have not smelt any scent other than your own on you."

I merely lifted my shoulders and let them drop. I did not care for company. I preferred solitude.

"I am beginning to think that you do not wish to be in my presence."

I gave him a side-long sarcastic look. _It took him this long to figure it out?_

"Now, now, sarcasm doesn't suit you, M'Lady."

I snorted despite myself. Sarcasm and I went hand-in-hand. I wasn't me without my many sarcastic jabs. I think those who knew me would be terrified of an oncoming apocalypse if I lost my sarcasm.

"Ah, so you are not mute. The you just do not wish to talk to me. How unpleasant you are," he sighed mockingly. "Now I can see why you are not part of a nest."

Again, I shrugged before vaulting the large stone balcony, falling through the harsh air beating at me, lifting the many skirts of my ensemble and whipping at my skin.

Before I could become a permanent stain on the ground below I exploded in a mass of soft white feathers, soaring up into the air and away from the palace.

* * *

Humming to myself, a constantly visited thought ran through my head: _Where was that Demon? What was he doing? Was he plotting another meeting with me?_

In the twenty years since our meeting at Schõnbrunn Palace he had visited me close to six hundred times. And each time I would be alone and half the time I would be bathing. In those situations, he would insist on helping me bathe - following through with the promise meticulously, leaving me feeling quite violated by the end.

I could walk around naked every day without batting an eyelid, but when I was touched so intimately I turned into a blushing, innocent fool. I may be experienced in many areas but sex wasn't one of them. I was one of the very few Demons that still preached innocence until mating.

"You're very deep in thought today, love. What's running through your mind?" a voice breathed into my ear as a clothed back pressed against my chest. I could feel the cold treated leather brush over the sensitive scarred skin and shuddered lightly.

When I recovered I shook my head with a grin. He was still trying to get me to talk after thirty years. This man - Sebastian, I believe he called himself in passing three years ago - was nothing if not persistent.

Admittedly, I was becoming quite fond of the Demon - fond enough to consider talking to him. He had been the first constant in my life in quite a long time. And the fact that he was good looking didn't hurt at all.

"Yet another day I find myself in your silent presence," he sighed a few minutes later, seating himself on the log I was perched on gracefully.

"I wouldn't say that," I replied in my low husky drawl, tossing my head back to stare up at the half moon and stars surrounding it. "You're such an enigma. This is something that I've never done. Thirty years… It's only taken thirty years for me to trust you enough to talk." I sent him a hard glare through the curtain of my hair. "It took nearly two hundred years for me to feel this comfortable with my own sister. What is it about you…?"

"Well," Sebastian mused with an amused grin. "Your voice is definitely not what I expected. I was imagining a high pitched bell-like sound."

I snorted loudly. "I'm a demon not a bloody angel. The perfect bell-like voice is lost on me, I believe."

"Yes, from what I have seen of your personality you suit the sultry voice you own."

"You know about as much as me as I do of you," I retorted, eyes sliding closed as I basked in the cool evening breeze flitting through my knotted white locks. "Which isn't a lot now, is it?"

"We could remedy that, you know?" he said conversationally.

"Oh?"

I watched as his lips quirked into a grin from the corner of my eye. "We could become partners. Form a blood bond."

I let out a bark of laughter. _Did he really think I would do _that _with him? _"I think you have bats in the belfry, Sebastian." With that comment said, I stood and stretched out my long legs. "That or you're plain batshit crazy."

An offended noise escaped him. "Is creating a blood bond with me really such an awful thought to you?"

"I haven't created a blood bond with anyone in my near four thousands years. What possessed you to think I would create one with you?"

He stood then, his tall from towering over me as he stared down at me. "You need somebody to fall back on when your life of solitude becomes too much. _Everybody_ needs someone to go to when they do not want to be alone. I am offering you that."

"Whose to say I don't already have someone to go to?" I challenged, cocking a brow.

"Someone that has known you for thirty years."

"I have known people for longer than that."

"Yes, but did you ever speak to them in a mere thirty years?"

He had me there and he knew it if that damned smirk on his face was anything to go by. "…What level of blood bond are you thinking of using?"

The victorious smirk on his lips widened. "A mere covenant and brand."

My brows furrowed. "Such a weak bond?"

"Would you prefer we create the strongest bond?" he queried.

My eyes hardened into a glare. "You know I don't."

"Then will you, Demoness, create a Covenant and Brand Blood Pact with me?" He held out his hand, palm up, in invitation.

I placed my hand in his and his long fingers curled around it. "Yes, Sebastian, I will."

And that was how Sebastian and I became partners.


	3. III: His Partner, Skilled

**Shiroijijo**

**Kuroshitsuji**

**Chapter III: His Partner, Skilled**

* * *

"Young Master, it is time to wake up," Sebastian - renamed Sebastian Michaelis by the _Young Master _- said gently, pouring tea for said child. "For today's breakfast, I have prepared poached salmon and mint salad. We have toast, scones and pain de camagne on the side. Which would you prefer?"

I stood at the door, watching over the scene with dull eyes. How could Sebastian lower himself to serve humans? It was degrading on so many levels.

"…Scones," Ciel Phantomhive - twelve years old Earl of the Phantomhive estate - replied with a yawn. "This aroma? Ceylon tea, hm?"

"Yes, sir. From Royal Doulton. The tea set is Wedgwood blue and white." Sebastian started dressing the child when he stood from the large bed. It took everything I had not to roll my eyes. He glanced at me with deep red eyes and smirked. Ah yes, our blood bond reflected emotions onto the other Demon. Hw could I have forgotten?

"And the schedule for today?"

"Professor Hughues, an authority in Kingcraft, will arrive after breakfast, sir. And after lunch-" I blocked out the chat as Sebastian droned on about the plans for the day. How frightfully boring.

* * *

The gong chimed and I watched Sebastian face off against an expert in Chinese martial arts. I knew without a doubt Sebastian would win. Only one person had ever beat Sebastian into the dust in the fifty years I have known with him.

"Take this! Secret technique! The beauties of nature blooming in glory fiiiist!"

My bemused expression only doubled when Sebastian floored his opponent in minutes.

"Th-that was the ultimate technique of our school…! When the fierce tiger and dragon roar, ten thousand flowers scatter and split fist…You fiend! Who the hell are you!"

"I am the butler of the Phantomhive family. It goes without saying that I can manage a technique as elementary as this."

"Yet you cannot fight me?" I questioned in a voice so low only Sebastian' ears could pick it up. And the glare he sent my way was quite satisfying.

He turned to Ciel and smiled, seemingly ignoring both me and then long-haired Asian fighter. "…Now then, Young Master. As I have won this battle, please review what you did today and prepare for tomorrow's lessons until dinnertime, as promised."

The other servants of the manner spouted off compliments to my partner.

"And after I went to the trouble of going to mysterious lands to bring back an expert in Chinese martial arts I thought for sure today would be the day I would see you down on your knees."

"That is most unfortunate, sir."

"Ciel should get me to fight you. Then he'd see you down on your knees," I whispered, showing one of my fangs in a deadly smirk.

"Anyway, well done, Sebastian. Here, drink this in one gulp." Ciel held out a glass of lemonade Tanaka had made.

"Much obliged, sir." He drained the glass, his lips caressing the rim as he knew I was watching. He was still trying to get me to give myself to him after twenty years of trying. My tongue ran over my dry lips. I was still a woman, even if I refused to let myself believe so, and he was a very good looking Demon. What was the harm in admiring what was freely given? "…By the way, what are you three doing here?"

Finnian, Mey-Rin and Baldroy froze. Ah, caught.

"Finny. Have you finished weeding the inner courtyard? Mey-Rin. Have all the sheets been laundered? Baldo. Were you not to be preparing dinner? If you have time to dally here, go do your work!" he yelled, glaring at them. His eyes turned to me when they scurried off. "I assume you have completed your duties, Annabelle?"

I grimaced at the name that Ciel had given me. Annabelle Michaelis - Sebastian's wife. And the name meaning - _Loveable! - _was laughable. No Demon could ever be described as loveable. "Of course. My duties were completed before breakfast." Only spoken low enough for him to hear. No one had heard my voice except Sebastian. I stuck fast to the thought that humans were to below me to have the pleasure of hearing my voice.

His smile was dazzling. "Excellent. You can relax until dinnertime. At least I can rely on one person to do their work."

"Speaking of _work, _Sebastian, I got a call from Chlaus in Italy." Sebastian was behind him helping him from the chair in an instant.

"From Mister Chlaus, sir?" he enquired, as a good butler should.

"I need to talk to you about it. Come."

My lips pressed together in a thin line. I knew what this meant.

"Very well, sir." Sebastian took up my hand and led me to Ciel's study, knowing full well I would disappear given the chance. Yupp, I was being forced to follow.

"…Then, Mister Chlaus himself is coming to England, sir?"

"Yes. He rang to tell me he had gotten ahold of what I'd asked for. It seem he went to a lot of trouble this time. He should arrive by six. And we'll talk business in here. You get my drift, don't you, Sebastian, Annabelle?" He smiled innocently, gazing at us with his single eye.

"Perfectly, sir," Sebastian replied as I grinned. This could be a lot of fun. "We shall entertain Mister Chlaus such that he is well and truly satisfied… By the way, Young Master, might I enquire as to what was in that lemonade? I seem to have a spot of heart burn."

I rubbed Sebastian's back slowly, grinning under my fall of hair as he grimaced, rubbing at his chest as if to alleviate the pain he was feeling. Switching out the sugar was a good idea after all.

"That was Tanaka's special lemonade made with Ajixmoto. He probably mistook it for sugar since they're both white. I'd had enough with just one sip," the grey-haired boy explained.

"…Ahem. Very well, sir. I shall begin preparations. If you will excuse me…"

"All right. I leave it to you."

"Please do, sir."

As soon as we were out of the study and the door was closed, I was pinned up against the wall, wrists shackled by Sebastian's fingers. His breath tickled my ear as he hissed into it. "Ajixmoto? Why are you so cruel to me, love?"

"Because I always get a rise out of you."

He captured my lips in a bruising kiss, pressing his body against mine, leaving no room for movement. This was a common occurrence. If he got bored of trying to court me, he would try for seduction. It rarely worked, but was quite welcome…Not many women can resist Sebastian! I'm not invincible!

"Do you not have a visitor to prepare for?" I breathed, chuckling at his angered growl.

"I have time."

"The others will make sure you don't. They're good at that."

He sighed in defeat. "You will be mine. Nothing will stop me from getting what I want," he warned, looking back at me over his shoulder as he walked down the hall.

"We will see, Sebastian." I danced down the hall in the opposite direction. This was my break. I wasn't working until dinnertime as Sebastian promised.

"Annabelle, we need your help," Sebastian called from the halls outside the kitchen in a feint voice the other occupants could not pick up. The humans would be none-the-wiser. Demons are nothing if not secretive.

Ha, like hell. I made myself comfortable on the roof, staring out at the beautiful view. "You can work without me. I am not working again until dinnertime, as you said this morning. Call me when Chlaus has arrived."

"Annabelle," he warned.

I grinned and basked in the sun beating down on my immobile body. "Call all you want, Se-ba-sti-an," I sang childishly. "I am not going to move."

"You are infuriating. This will not go unpunished."

"If I am infuriating, I know I'm doing something right, cher. See you at six." He despised that nickname I had given him on our trip to France about eight years ago when we had posed as a young aristocratic couple. His disgusted reaction only spurred me to use it more. Sebastian wasn't fond of the use of pet names when referring to him. I found that quite amusing as he seemed to always have a pet name on the tip of his tongue when addressing me - whether it be his generic _love _or _Demoness _or the most recent and least favoured _wife._

My eyes followed Finnian as he destroyed the garden. My ears trained into Mey-Rin killing the dishes brutally and nose smelt the burnt food Baldroy had _prepared. _Sebastian was going to have one hell of a time trying to fix those problems. A smirk pulled at my lips at the mere thought. Aggrivating the ancient demon was my main form of entertainment.

And I sat and watched as he fixed the destroyed garden into a beautiful Japanese Rock garden using stones, sand and iris bulbs he made Finny buy. But I'm a bitch, so I wilted half of the flowers to give him more work.

"Annabelle," he growled angrily, fixing the flowers to perfection.

"You looked so happy working with the flowers," was my simple reply as I returned to basking in the sun.

* * *

The visitor arrived perfectly on time. I watched the car bump up the long road towards the mansion for a few moments before jumping off the roof and landed next to Sebastian silently. He fixed the bow on the front of my dress before taking my hand and leading back into the mansion to wait for Chlaus.

Sebastian had me line up in between Mey-Rin and Tanaka but frowned after looking over me. He picked at one of my long pigtails and held a dried leaf to my face. "Will you never stay clean?"

I gave him a sarcastic smile with a promise of never being clean. I wasn't an overly clean person. I was a wild woman - a real Demon.

The door creaked open and the six of us bowed as Chlaus and Ciel walked in. "Welcome, Mister Chlaus," the five of them chorused.

"Oh-hoh…Oh my…You've really cleaned up this manor house."

Sebastian stepped forwards with a bow. "We have been expecting you, Mister Chlaus."

"Sebastian, long time no see! I see you've taken on new staff here. How's your wife? Is she talking yet?" Chlaus asked conversationally, giving me a leer over the demons shoulder.

"Not a word, I'm afraid," Sebastian sighed, straightening.

"Tell me when she does. I'd love to hear her voice. Here's my hat, too," he said, placing his hat on Finny's head.

"You must have much to discuss with my master. Dinner will be ready shortly, so please, right this way to the courtyard, sir."

"The courtyard?"

"The young master has ordered us to entertain you for all of the trouble you have experienced on his behalf during your journey, sir." He placed his gloved hand on the handle of the door leading out towards the courtyard and looking at Chlaus over his shoulder with half lidded eyes. "I hope you find our efforts most agreeable." He opened the door to reveal the Japanese garden he spend about half an hour creating. "Please make yourself at home."

"Ooh…! Delightful! **Prodigioso! **This is a Japanese Stone Garden."

"We have tea ready for you, sir. Right this way, if you please," Sebastian said, holding his hand out in the direction of the table.

"The irises are very beautiful. Bare trees and flowers…This must be what's called _wabisabi._"

I poured the Japanese tea into a traditional Japanese cup much like the one Tanaka always drank from. In fact, I think Sebastian borrowed this tea set from the house steward.

"Even the tea is Japanese. I see you're particular about the details."

Sebastian gave him a well practised fake smile that nearly had me cringing. Two things he had begun doing since we arrived in the Human Realm three years ago that really had me biting back a hiss were the fame smiles and the gesture of pressing his hand to his breast as he bowed. I loathed both actions with a burning passion. "I deeply appreciate your kind words."

"I think I can look forward to dinner as well. Ha-ha-ha!"

Sebastian pulled me away from the table and into the house, heading towards the kitchen, all the while growling about Chlaus. "The way he looks at you." His gloved hand constricted around my bare one. "You are mine and mine alone."

"I am my own," I replied, picking up a bowl in each hand after I shook the demon from my person and placing them on a cart, letting Sebastian wheel it back to the table.

"Pardon my interruption, sirs. Dinner is served. On the menu is our chef Baldroy's Gyuutatakidon."

I placed one of the bowls down along with a set of chopsticks in front of Ciel as Sebastian did the same for Chlaus.

"This…is dinner?" How rude. What else could we have made out of charred meat?

"Yes," Sebastian answered, fake smile in place, already thinking about strangling him in the most painful possible way. I had been around him long enough to know when he was thinking about killing someone.

"I was expecting a Kyoto-style full-course meal or something…"

"Mister Chlaus, did you know Donburi has been used in Japan from ancient times as a feast to express gratitude to labourers? A dish given as a treat to a person who has rendered great service…That is Donburi!

"_Houhan, _a court dish for which the masses yearned, is said to be the origins of Donburi. Furthermore…I thought Mister Chlaus' palate might have grown tired of elaborate dishes and I planned this meal so that you might eat the choicest meat simple." I snorted to myself. _Planned?_

Chlaus sat dazed for a few seconds before gasping and laughing. "Ha ha ha! Ciel! This is great! You always surprise me! A lot of the fellows in this business lack a sense of humour. But I think we'll continue to get on just fine from here."

"I'm honoured to hear that," Ciel replied with an _innocent _smile. He's planning something.

"I didn't know the Japanese Donburi had such history behind it. You really are quite the intellectual," Chlaus exclaimed to Sebastian, disregarding Ciel's comment.

"Most kind of you, sir." Sebastian replied with his hand over his breast and a bow. I twitched violently.

"As you've said, I've grown weary of full-flavoured Italian dishes. Thank you."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Honestly, sucking up the butler of the Phantomhive estate just for business. Humans were ridiculous. My dress swirled around my legs elegantly as I turned on the balls of my feet, heading back towards the manor. I would rather not be admonished by Sebastian for killing one of Ciel's acquaintances.

"Annabelle!" Ciel called. I stilled instantly. "Make something sweet. An apple pie, maybe?"

I pressed my lips together and clenched my fists. _Order me around while you can, human… _A grin pulled at my lips, revealing deadly sharp fangs, as I began walking again. _Soon there'll be a time when that boy would be powerless against me. Unfortunately he's under Sebastian's protection for now._

_Oh well, I can wait, I suppose._


	4. IV: His Partner, Very Skilled

**Shiroijijo**

**Kuroshitsuji**

**Chapter IV: His Partner, Very Skilled**

* * *

Sebastian and I trailed behind Ciel as he strolled through London town. We walked into a neat little store to collect our purchase.

"Welcome, _boy. _On an errand for your father?"

Ciel's glare had me grinning.

"_Excuse me. _I have come to retrieve my _master's _walking stick." That disgusting fake smile made itself known on Sebastian's face as he held a piece of paper out to the man behind the polished wooden counter.

"Ahh, yes. The owner of this stick." He offered up a small walking stick up to Sebastian. "I was wondering who in the world would use a stick as short as this. I never considered it might be a child-"

The look of fear on the mans face when Sebastian came just short of driving the stick into his skull checking the product thoroughly was priceless. It took all of my willpower not to grin any wider.

"Why, I detect not a single bend. What a magnificent walking stick." Sebastian dropped a bag of coins on the counter and righted the stick in his hand. "Please keep the change."

"Really…" Ciel sighed, tapping his new stick to the uneven ground of the road outside the store. "Finny's ridiculous strength is nothing but a pain. I had to get a new stick because of it."

"Indeed." Sebastian pressed his hand to his breast again. I hated that gesture almost as much as the fake smiles. "You have my apologies, sir. Though you failed to grow any taller, you had to go to all this trouble. Now then, Young Master. Let us return to the manor with haste."

* * *

"We have arrived Young Master. I will-" I didn't hear the rest of Sebastian's statement, my eyes were transfixed on the…new decorations within the manor. Oh, dear God.

"What on Earth has happened here…?" Sebastian exclaimed, bringing me out of my stupor.

"Mister SEBASTIAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Baldroy, Mey-Rin and Finnian screamed, launching themselves at him. I stood back, looking on in mild confusion. What is happening?

"What is going on? Rather, why are you two dressed like that?" Hm…Baldroy and Finnian were wearing rather strange accessories. Finnian in rabbit ears and Baldroy wearing a frilly bib and hair lace.

"Ask that crazy girl!" Baldroy barked, jerking his thumb to a door the other side of the lobby.

"Crazy girl…?" Sebastian and I enquired at significantly different volumes.

The three of us (Sebastian, Ciel and myself) walked towards the innocent looking door and peeked through the crack.

"This ribbon looks good on you, but this rose is cute on you too! I can't make up my mind!" Oh dear, Miss Elizabeth is here. What a pain. She was attacking poor Tanaka with girly accessories I wouldn't touch with a ten foot pole someone else was holding. "But this one definitely looks the best! It's really _cuuute! _You looks just like Marie Antoinette!"

"I do? Hoh! Hoh! Hoh!"

"! Mister Tana-" Ciel exclaimed.

I sighed and stepped away from the door, pulling Sebastian with me as Elizabeth screamed out. "AH! CIIIIIIEEEEEEL! I missed yoooou sooo!" She tackled him back out into the lobby.

"E-Elizabeth!"

"Come oooon! I'm always telling you to call me Lizzie!" The cracking of Ciel's back as Elizabeth squeezed him had me wincing a little. That wasn't natural for humans, I was sure. "AAAHN! You're soooo cuuute as always!"

"Ahem. Miss Elizabeth…" Sebastian cleared his throat, fist at his lips.

She let go of the Young Master and lifted her skirt in a small curtsy. "…Good day, Sebastian! You too, Annabelle!"

I gave a slight incline of my head. This human had my grudging respect.

"It has been quite some time since we say you last, Miss." I glared as my partner bowed with his hand over his breast and a fake smile on his face. Some day I would beat that smile off his face very painfully. I would enjoy that. I would enjoy that a lot.

"I've bought a present for you too!"

"Eh…?"

She shoved a bright pink bonnet on his head. "**There we go! **AAAHN, sooooo cuuute! You're always wearing black, so I thought some colour would be good for you!"

I fell backwards to the floor, booming with laughter that shocked everyone in the manor. I was generally a placid person. Not one of the humans had seen me react like this to anything before.

My own laughter set of the other servants. But Sebastian's glare quickly quietened them. I was unaffected.

"I am exceedingly…grateful…for your kindness towards someone such as myself," he muttered, a very strained fake smile (ha, it's weakening) on his lips after my guffaws calmed to small gasps of air. You can't say that wasn't hilarious. Pink is an awful colour, even worse when Sebastian sported it. I have to say he doesn't suit pink…at all.

"**Don't mention it!**" she cheered loudly, big childish grin on her face. I hate childish innocence. It's too sweet, it sickens me. Many a time have I thought about breaking a child's innocence and feeding on the broken soul that ensued. Just the thought had a smile creeping onto my face.

"Ahem. By the way, Lizzie…why are you here? Where is your mother?" Ciel asked, giving the very unhappy Sebastian a strange look.

"I wanted to see you, so I came here without telling her!" Oh dear, more work for Sebastian and myself. What a pain that child is.

"What? What were you thinking…?" _She wasn't._

"…Hey," Baldroy whispered, trying to catch Sebastian's attention. "Sebastian, who's the girl?"

"Aah. Miss Elizabeth is the Young Master's _betrothed._"

"**B…!**" Finnian, Baldroy and Mey-Rin yelled out. "**BETROOOTHED!**"

"Your mother must be worried if you came here without informing her. Sebastian, l-"

Elizabeth grabbed the collar of Ciel's jacket before he could finished ordering my partner and dragged him into the salon.

"**CIEEEEEL! **Come over heeeere! Look, look! I've made the salon cute too!" Elizabeth squealed, waving her arms frantically.

I regarded the salon with cold eyes. "I am _not _cleaning this," I whispered fiercely. There were some things I flat out refused to do. And cleaning the salon after Elizabeth's visits were one of them. The once presentable salon was covered in pink ribbons and flowers.

"**I know! **Saaay, Ciel? Since the salon is all lovely now, _let's have a dance party today! _My fiancé will escort me, and together we'll dance the night away! **KYAAAH!**"

Ciel looked absolutely traumatized. A twitch reminiscent to my own twitch I sported from time to time even developed in his left eye. "WH-!"

"A dance, is it?" Sebastian asked calmly. He always did like dances, didn't he?

"Make sure you wear the clothes I chose for you, Ciel! They'll look really cute on yooou!" she screamed, clasping Ciel's hands in her own. Why must that child be so loud?

"Hey…" he muttered, back ramrod straight. "Hey, I never said I'd…"

"Dancing with Ciel, who'll be wearing an outfit I picked out, it'll be like a dream come true! I have to dress up and look my most stylish toooooo!" She threw her hands up to her chest and cradled them, a faraway look in her eyes.

"Listen up when people are talking to you…**HEY!**" Ciel yelled, reaching forwards to strangle the girl. Mm, I would enjoy watching that. But Sebastian had to go and be the good butler and stop him from killing his fiance. Damn that demon. "Listen to meee!"

* * *

Cile lounged in his study while Sebastian and I stood holding confectionary and tea. We weren't freaking tables.

"Miss Elizabeth is the daughter of the Midford Marquisate, the family into which Lady Francis, the younger sister of the previous head of this family married. There is nothing to be done. You cannot brusquely turn your fiancé away. Their rank in the peerage is higher…not to mention their wealth."

"I didn't _want _to become her fiancé. I was _forced _to."

"…Regardless, the best course for today would be to acquiesce to her fancy and then ask her to leave. After all, you have yet to finish playing that game."

"Exactly, so just stuff some food in that mouth of hers and send her on her way. I have no time to deal with a little girls whim's." He took a sip of the tea Sebastian had poured and placed on his desk before playing the ignore the demons game. Such a pleasant child that Ciel was.

"But Miss Elizabeth wishes to dance with you…"

"Whew," he sighed in contentment placing the cup back on the desk.

"…Young Master."

"What is it?"

"I have never seen you do it myself but you _do _know how to dance, sir?" Ciel turned in his seat and started reading from a pile of scattered papers he shuffled together. Mmm, that's a no. "…I see…That would explain why you are such a wallflower even when invited to parties."

"I'm busy with my work. I haven't the time to waste on such sport…"

Sebastian leaned forwards and turned Ciel's chair to get the young boy to look at him. "I beg to differ, Young Master. Social dancing is called _social _for a reason. It is a necessary skill at balls and banquets." He shoved the orchard fruit cake I had baked under Ciel's nose. "A gentleman of the aristocracy must be able to dance. For if you were to refuse the daughter of a business acquaintance a dance, Young Master's reputation in social circles would plummet…"

"All right, fine! I'll just have to do it then. Call for a tutor! Like Madame Bright of Madame Rodkin," he sighed, resigning to his fate.

"We do not have the time to enlist one of the Madame's as your dance instructor, sir. A pretence of skill is enough for today, so let us have you master the waltz, a basic ballroom dance." He glanced down at the pocket watch he fished out of his breast pocket.

"Who would you have teach me then? Any way you look at it, the residents here are out of the question," he sighed irritably.

Sebastian snapped the pocket watch shut with an audible click. "Not to worry, sir. Brazen though it may be of me, please allow me to teach you how to dance." That damned smile was back full-power. A twitch developed in my left eye.

"**Don't be ridiculous! **I can't dance with a tall fellow like you! _You _can't dance the waltz anyway…"

Sebastian waved his index finger in Young Earl's face before pulling me into a spin. I followed through perfectly. "Permit me to teach you the Viennese waltz, as I have often visited the Schõnbrunn Palace escorting Annabelle in the past." He dipped me low to the ground and let his lips hover above mine temptingly. A true smile pulled at his lips when he took in my breathless and frazzled countenance.

Ah, yes, Schõnbrunn Palace. A place of memories.

He righted me and straightened the bow on the front of my dress before extending a gloved hand to Ciel. "Will you not grant me this dance, my Lord?…Are you ready sir? The first step is from the heel. Please hold the lady's back firmly." Ciel's hand was pulled to the curve of Sebastian's back and held into place. "When the music plays, begin with your left foot…" Stomp. "Next is the natural turn." Sebastian shook precariously when he was turned. "Slide your foot forwards." Kick. Sebastian stared down at Ciel with bemused eyes. "Your dancing ability leaves much to be desired. How very catastrophic, Young Master. You must not hang from me (the lady) so," he admonished.

"**You're too tall! **Ladies don't come in such monstrous heights!"

I smiled a little and seated myself gracefully in a small wooden chair besides the door. Teaching someone to dance - or even watching someone else - was always amusing.

"Listen, Young Master. It is said that _social dancing begins and ends with the waltz. _You must dance formally and with elegance." Was that a pout I just glimpsed? "In any case, you must first address your gloomy demeanour, sir." Sebastian pinched the child's cheek and pulled a little, stretching his lips into an awkward smile. "You do not wish to be rude to the lady. Please pretend you are having fun…at the very least." He smiled and leaned forwards. A true smile. He was torturing Ciel in his own way. "All right, now give us a joyful smile!"

Ciel slapped my partner away from him violently. "**Unhand me! I-!**" He clasped his hands together and stared down at the large Phantomhive ring on his thumb with a melancholy expression. "…I've long since forgotten how to smile joyfully."

"Young Master…" Sebastian sighed.

* * *

"…I am terribly farsighted, Miss. I can see nary a thing without my glasses!" Mey-Rin wailed, clutching her thick glasses to her face and shaking violently. It's a shame, really, she has such a beautiful face behind the glasses.

"If you can see far away, that'll do just fine!"

"That's enough," Ciel said, standing regally with Sebastian behind him holding the cane we bought this morning. Was it really only a few hours ago?

I stood next to Sebastian shifting uncomfortably in the black ball gown I had been forced into. It matched Sebastian's formal clothes to a T. It was elegant and detailed, but not too much as to look eccentric.

"**CIEL! **You're soooo cuuute! I knew I was right!" Miss Elizabeth swung Ciel around excitedly. "Look, look! Everyone's turned cute! I'm having them attend the party too! Ta-daa. But Ciel is certainly the cutest of a- _What's this?_" she gasped, clasping Ciel's hand in her own. "Ciel! Where is the ring I got you? The cute one that matched your clothes?"

"Huuh? What ring?" was his oh-so-intelligent reply. "This ring is just fine."

Miss Elizabeth looked irked for a moment before flying into a fit of rage. "**I think not! **I've made you all cute! But that ring isn't cute at all." Oh? I quite liked it. Her anger welled into tears. Oh, dear god. "So you don't want to wear the one I brought, Ciel! you're sooooo meaaaan! **WAAAAAH!**"

"That's not it," he sighed, holding up his hand to console the girl. "This ring is…"

She pulled the ring right off his thumb and held it up in triumph. "There!"

"L-"

She bought it close to her eye to get a better look. "**Got iiiit! **See, this ring is much too big for you! The one I chose is just the right size-"

"**GIVE IT BACK!**" he bellowed, thrusting his hand out in her direction. "Give it back this instant…Elizabeth!"

"Wh-why are you so angry? I…was just…! What is it..!" She fisted her hands angrily. "I was only trying to make you look cute! So how come you're so angry! **You're mean!**" She raised the hand holding the ring. "I hate **this ring!**" The ring went flying and shattered on the cold wooden floor.

Ciel's eyes widened in horror and Elizabeth cried out when he stormed forwards. Sebastian and I snapped into action at the same time. I rushed between the two children and Sebastian caught Ciel's hand. But he was too late. The child's hand struck my cheek with an almighty crack.

"**Young Master**," Sebastian said firmly, his fingers tightening around Ciel's wrist fractionally. "Young Master. You have forgotten this walking stick of yours we just had made."

I watched Sebastian hand off the cane with hollow eyes. _I was just struck…by a petulant child!_

My nostrils flared and my pupils slitted as I glared down at the child that dared strike me, claws elongated for the purpose of tearing his throat out.

The boy cringed back with a silent gasp and Sebastian caught my hand, stroking the back of it soothingly, trying to get me to calm down before I revealed our existence to the humans within the manor.

A sob cracked my internal rant and I turned quickly to see Elizabeth, nose running and tears staining her cheeks. My eyes dulled again. Seeing children hurt…it reminded me of my own past. That is why I intervened. But now she's crying. I sighed. For nothing…I just got struck for nothing. And she still ended up freaking crying!

"Excuse us, Miss Elizabeth. That ring is very important to my Master. It is the one ring in the world that is handed down to each head of the Phantomhive family. Please forgive my Master's discourtesy."

"Eh…! It was such a precious ring…and I…Oh, Ciel…I'm-!" He threw the ring out of the window. I twitched a little. Sebastian is going to have me looking for it as soon as I am free. "**WH- Ciel! How could you!**"

"I don't care, it's just an old ring. Whether I wear that ring or not…I, _Ciel Phantomhive, _am the head of the Phantomhive family." Even Sebastian looked shocked at that outburst. "What's with your face?" he sighed, patting the hat that had fallen off when Elizabeth swung him around the room. Huh, I hadn't even noticed.

"B-Because…" she whimpered shakily.

He tilted his head with a sigh. Oh, now that was cute. "That face is a fright. Can you even call yourself a lady?" He mopped at her face with the handkerchief he always had on his person. "I don't want to ask you to dance when you're looking like that." He smiled and extended his hand. "The rule of a ball is to forget about bad things and dance the night away. Is that not so, my Lady?"

"…YES!" She placed her hand in his and let him lead her into a dance.

Sebastian smiled softly before fussing over me. He caressed my flaming cheek softly with a gloved hand. "Are you okay, Annabelle?"

"Of course. A slap isn't going to knock me down. I'm not a frail human woman. I'm a Demoness."

"It…truly is like a dream come true!" Elizabeth cried happily.

Sebastian all but disappeared and appeared again with two violins in his hands. I took one and began playing a soft melody. Sebastian played a harmony to accompany it. We smiled at each other and closed our eyes, enjoying the complex music. Demons were usually very cultural beings. We enjoyed music, art, plays. Any form of entertainment to an extent humans could not comprehend.

* * *

"Did you call my aunt?" Ciel asked as Sebastian buttoned his nightshirt.

"Yes, sir. They will send someone for her in the morning."

"Geez…I wasted an entire day."

Sebastian smiled. "Is that so? You seem to be rather enjoying yourself, sir."

"Don't be a fool-" Ciel unconsciously clasped his hands together and gasped when he didn't feel the familiar contours of the ring under the pad of his thumb. "Ah…"

Sebastian stood tall. "**Now which of us would you call a fool?** This ring is important to you, is it not? Yet you pretend not to care in front of Miss Elizabeth…" He knelt and covered Ciel's small hands with his own. When he removed them the ring was nestled on his thumb, where it should be.

"This is-!"

"I am the butler of the Phantomhive family. It goes without saying that I can manage something like this." What the hell did he do? I did everything. Damn demon, taking others hard work for his own. "This ring belongs on your finger. Please take care of it."

"…You're right. This ring has seen the demise of its Master many times. My grandfather's… My father's… Without fail, this ring will bear witness to my death as well." Sebastian untied the eye patch and gently removed it. "It has heard the final agony of every family head." He curled his fingers in his grey hair. "When I close my eyes I can hear their final screams. Maybe I wouldn't hear them anymore if I threw away the ring…or so I thought. But that was foolish of me."

Sebastian tucked Ciel into bed. "Oh dear, the moon is already this high. Please get to sleep now, lest your health be affected, sir."

I picked up the candelabra and the two of us headed towards the door.

"Sebastian. Annabelle." We stopped and looked over our shoulders. "Stay here until I fall asleep."

"We shall be with Young Master until the very end," Sebastian promised softly.

As soon as the child was asleep we left. Sebastian covered his face and chuckled. "Heh-heh…Now to prepare for the morrow…" he muttered, arm around my shoulder in a show of affection that would be inappropriate in the company of other and placed a soft kiss on the cheek Ciel had slapped. "Come, Demoness. Let us go."

I smirked. "Is my name just that hard to get ahold of, _Sebastian_?" I breathed his name in his ear, grinning when the muscles in his jaw clenched.


	5. V: His Partner, Omnipotent

**Shiroijijo**

**Kuroshitsuji**

**Chapter V: His Partner, Omnipotent**

* * *

Sebastian and I were reminiscing about years past when we came upon an appalling scenes in the halls of the Phantomhive manor.

Baldroy, Finnian and Mey-Rin were…I don't know how to begin to describe. Baldroy had a vat of bubbling…something and a ladle; Finnian was dressed as a cat with two of his costume inspirations attacking him (such wonderful creatures); Mey-Rin was on the ground trapped in a deluge of mouse-traps.

"…What are you doing?" Sebastian sighed with a pained look. I swear he was thinking _how can these three possibly manage to be this stupid?_

_Do they take lessons, or is this insane idiocy natural? _I thought to myself, crossing my arms under my bust with a roll of my deep red eyes.

"**Whaddaya mean, what! **We're catching mice, of course!" Baldroy yelled, holding up his ladle towards the two of us.

"I…see…Is…that right…" Sebastian mumbled, his pained look increasing drastically.

"Sebastian! Annabelle!" I cringed at the use of that name. _Why _did Ciel choose such an awful name?

"Young Master," Sebastian acknowledged, turning to face the child that had called us. I followed his example with less enthusiasm.

"Send a carriage over to Lord Randall's mansion tonight," Ciel ordered.

"A carriage, sir?"

The annoyance in the form of the other servants continued in the background as Ciel spoke. I tried to ignore them but that takes a lot of effort…and earplugs and possibly a torture device or three.

"We will be hosting a party this evening."

A grin pulled at the Demon's lips. "Very good, sir. Once I have made arrangements for the carriage, I shall bring you afternoon tea to your room.

"For today's afternoon tea, Annabelle has prepared a deep-dish pie of apples and raisins. We will bring it fresh from the oven, so please wait a little while."

"All right." With that he left, walking brusquely down the halls, heels clicking against the hardwood flooring.

Sebastian and I stood listening to Baldroy, Finnian and Mey-Rin with twin heavy sighs.

"…Right," Sebastian finally whispered.

The screaming and chaos continued until I finally snapped and lunged at them, scooping the cause of the problem into my hand, glaring at them when I stood to my full height again.

The three servants stood stunned, tears in their eyes. They were completely dishevelled. How disgustingly human they were if they could not tackle a simple problem like a mouse infestation.

"Now then. Please stop playing about and get back to work. We are expecting a guest tonight," Sebastian informed.

"Yesh, shiiiir…" they chorused in a slur, put out by how easily they were showed up.

I looked down at the struggling mice in my hand. One of the mice got clever and bit into my finger with a small squeak. I tossed the rodents into Tanaka's net, then just stared down at the blood seeping from the miniscule wound.

Sebastian lifted my hand gently to his lips and let his tongue past them to lap up the red droplets. "You're so clumsy, Annabelle," he whispered, placing a soft kiss on the healed skin.

A gasp came from the reddening Mey-Rin before she started babbling to herself about being a perverted maid for gazing upon such a scene.

His dull red eyes burned into mine as he led me down the hall, away from the other servants. The hand that held my own softly travelled up my arm and then down to the curve of my back as soon as we were out of sight.

"It's more potent," he hissed, his eyes glowing and his pupils slitting.

"I've grown older, it's expected. I'm sure your blood tastes divine, Sebastian."

He nuzzled my neck and nipped harshly, definitely leaving a mark. "I'll share if you do, love." His tongue laved over the bruising skin.

"If I remember, you're a selfish being that does not like to share," I chuckled, backing away from him.

He glared. "Using my own words against me. Very clever, Demoness." The glare split into a grin and I tensed a little. Something is definitely going to happen when Sebastian's mood changes that quickly. He stepped forwards and I backwards until I was pinned against the wall, his muscled body pressed against mine. His warm breath tickled my ear as he whispered: "But you'll never be as smart as the one that said the words to begin with."

"Mm, depends on who it is, I say," I replied, grinning against Sebastian's neck.

"Are you implying I am stupid?" he hissed, pressing against my hips with his own. I moaned a little at the feel. Demons are very carnal beings. I guess humans aren't _too _far out with the thought of Succubae and Incubi.

Some say Demons and Demoness' are emotionless beings, and that is partly true, but when we do have emotions, we don't go half-way. And many Demons that have experienced sexual desires are ruled by them. Lust was one of the strongest emotions a Demon could feel.

"If the shoe fits," I shot back, regaining a slither of myself within my lust-filled haze.

I bit back a groan when our mouths clashed in a battle of tongue, teeth and lips. Damn, he knew how to rile me up.

I broke away and slumped back against the wall panting. "The pie will be ready soon, Sebastian. Let go of me…that's an order," I joked with a small grin.

Amusement danced in his eyes. "We have not formed a contract, Demoness. You cannot order me. You cannot," he chuckled, stepping backwards and walking towards the kitchen. He says that yet he still follows my orders…

We collected the pie and made our way to Ciel's room in record time.

"Young Master, We have bought your afternoon tea," Sebastian told the heavy wooden door. When no answer came, he knocked. "Young Master."

A minute of no response later, Sebastian opened the door. When we looked inside, both our eyes widened in horror.

"**This is- **…Oh dear…How could this be… And after all that, this tea is going to waste…" Sebastian sighed.

"I am _not _cleaning this," I groused, crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at the scattered papers on the floor and desk. "This is your call."

"Let us go, then," he replied, pushing the cart back out of the room.

We stood idly for a little while in front of a large window lost in thought. _Where the hell is that little brat? It took time and effort to bake that pie. And now it'll go to waste._

"M-Mister Sebastiaaaan!" Mey-Rin screamed, flying down he hallway. She's going to trip. "Th-there was a letter at the door-"

"To whom is it addressed?" Sebastian asked. _Why did he have the pie in his hand? _I thought idly.

"Erm…_Mister valet to Lord Ciel Phantomhive…_**GAH!**" she screamed, tripping on her boot laces, knocking Sebastian to the floor and the pie into the sky. If that pie falls to its death, Mey-Rin will be strung from her shoelaces from the window.

The window shattered, a bullet whizzing through the sky and barely missing Sebastian, opting to cut a few strands of hair.

"EEEEK! W-Wha wha wha wha!" Mey-Rin screamed, sprawled atop my partner, face bright red. Sebastian just lay silently, staring up at me with a bemused expression. I grinned at him. Aha, he was uncomfortable.

Sebastian sat up, leaving Mey-Rin to straddle his hips. I bit my lip against the rage building up. Please don't tell me I'm jealous… "My, my. Mey-Rin, the letter." The pie landed safely on the platter Sebastian held out and I smiled. Looks like wouldn't have to kill the girl.

"**Eh! AH! **Here it is." She held the letter up to him and he read through it quickly.

"This invitation possessed not an ounce of grace. If you want your Master back, bring the goods to Buck's Row in Whitechapel."

"Ah wah wah! I'm…sitting on your lap-" Mey-Rin stuttered. I pressed my lips together and kept my face carefully neutral. _I'm a Demoness by nature, I'm possessive, that's all…Nothing more, _I tried to assure myself.

"Hey! Hey! What the hell's going on!" Baldroy yelled, running up to us.

"You've both collapsed! Are you all right!" Finnian cried out, just behind the American.

Sebastian stood, bringing Mey-Rin up with him. "Hup! It was nothing, we are fine." He smiled charmingly. "Forgive me for asking, but might I leave the cleaning up of this mess and tonight's dinner preparations to you?"

"Sure, that's fine, but…" Baldroy muttered, completely confused by Sebastian's request.

"Annabelle and I have a tiny bit of business to which we must attend. And please take care of this," he added as an afterthought, placing the pie in Baldroy's hands, keeping the platter against his side.

"O…okay?"

"We shall return by dinnertime," Sebsatian assured with a smile over his shoulder. He placed his gloved hand on my lower back and ushered me forwards. "Let us go, Annabelle. There is something we must do."

* * *

We chased down the car of the Verro's family lackeys in the mist.

"**What the hell is thaaaaaaaaaaaat!**" one of the two lackeys screamed after catching sight of our silhouettes in the mist. Sebastian and I ran side by side on the road behind the car, keeping pace nicely. "UWAAH! AAAH!"

"Go faster!"

"We can't!"

"**No! They're coming! It's c-!**"

"It's no use! It's here…!" The both of us jumped to the back of the car, grinning at each other.

"**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**" they screamed in unison.

Sebastian put the telephone one of the men was using to his ear with an eerie grin that had chills of excitement running down my spine as I crouched next to him. "Hello? Hello? I am a servant of the Phantomhive family. Might our master be there? Hello? Is something wrong, sir?"

"_Woof!_" came from the other end of the line.

"…Understood, sir. We shall be there to collect you straight-away. Please be patient for just a little longer." Sebastian snapped the telephone shut and held it through the shattered windscreen of the automobile. "Thank you for allowing me the use of your telephone. There are a few things I should like to ask you as well if I may? First, I would like to know the name of your master." The both of them sat shaking silently. Oh, dear. Not the best course of action when Sebastian is involved. "Come now. I fear patience is not one of my virtues."

I snorted. "Do you have any virtues, Sebastian?"

A grin pulled at his lips. "You've been around long enough to know." His attention returned to the two in the car after kissing me roughly. "Surely you do not wish to become _Humpty Dumpty?_"

"**The Ferro family's Azzurro Vanel! Their hideout is in the Northern parts of East End!**" the passenger screamed out.

Sebastian stared for a few seconds before grinning and sliding the portable telephone (what a clever idea) into the mans jacket pocket. "I see."

"…Ah! We were J…J-J-Just hired by him…" he stuttered in fear.

"Oh? Is that so?" He stood and helped me to my feet like a gentleman. "In that case, we do apologise for holding you up. Come Annabelle, we've been rude. Please…" The both of us bowed. "Have a safe trip."

We stepped backwards off the bonnet of the car and watched as it fell down the cliff. Sebastian checked his pocket watch after we watched the car explode. "The Ferro family- Oh dear. Just look at the time…We must make haste, lest we be late for dinner."

I sent one more longing look at the edge of the cliff before following him. "What a waste of souls. I'm hungry."

"You may leave tonight and feed from somebody in town," Sebastian assured, caressing my bare shoulder.


	6. VI: His Partner, Most Evil

**Shiroijijo**

**Kuroshitsuji**

**Chapter VI: His Partner, Most Evil**

* * *

"**Don't let that bastard set one foot in here!**" a guard screamed as Sebastian and I walked through them, towards the stairs of the manor.

"Quickly!"

"Pick up the pace!"

"I say! What a splendid manor!" Sebastian announced.

"It is rather large," I agreed. "But not as well kept as ours."

"WHA…!" a couple guards yelled.

A variety of different guns were trained on us. We still stood casually.

"**Who the fuck are you!**"

"**-The hell'd you get in 'ere!**"

"Hmm…You seen to be rather busy. Might you be expecting someone-" Sebastian mused, resting a finger on his chin.

"**What business does a butler and a maid have here! Which family are you from?**"

"Us? Ahh, forgive me for not introducing the two of us. We…" His expression darkened. "Work for the Phantomhive family."

The guards charged at us, killing intent in their eyes.

"Sebastian, can I…?" I asked, excited.

"No, do not kill them," he replied sternly.

I sighed but fought each guard that attacked me off without killing any of them. But I could have possibly taken an accidental bite out of a soul or two. Accidentally, of course. "You are no fun, Sebastian."

"You will live."

I grunted and knocked the last of the guards out. Sebastian checked his pocket watch. "Do forgive us, but we are rather pressed for time," he muttered, snapping his pocket watch shut and walking towards the stairs again.

As soon as we entered the manor, someone screamed: "**They're here! FIIIIIRE!**"

The two of us pushed away from each other and dodged every bullet shot at us. "What a pain. Sebastian, I don't have the patience for humans that think they can kill us."

He just ignored me and threw the platter. It sliced through a few guns and hands.

The scent of blood in the air sent more excited shivers down my spine. If I wasn't careful I could lose all control. A deranged grin pulled at my lips as my muscles coiled, ready to pounce.

"…**Son of a bitch!**" five men yelled, running at Sebastian with axes. Axes? How unoriginal. And Sebastian had to go one up and fight them off with a coat rack.

He placed the rack down and caught the platter that had come full circle in his hand, checking his pocket watch again. "Five thirty four."

We fought off a few more attacks, leaving each man alive before arriving at the main dining room.

"**There they are! Kill them!**"

Sebastian pulled me close to his body and used the platter as a shield.

"How uneventful. I think I'll sit this one out, love," I sighed, untangling myself and leaning back against the wall.

"Don't get hit, Demoness."

I nodded and closed my eyes, willing myself to dose. Demons didn't need sleep, it was optional. Sleeping for a demon was like being lazy for a human. We don't necessarily need to, but do it anyway. A luxury if you will.

Blood filled my senses and I snapped my eyes open, just in time to see Sebastian land on the floor in the midst of a bloodbath.

"Heavens. That was unexpectedly time-consuming." He checked that damned pocket watch again. "Five forty three. Come Annabelle, we must retrieve the Young Master."

"You killed them," I whispered. "Why is it you can kill and I cannot?"

"We did not have enough time to let them live. Come."

Sebastian pushed a set of double doors open and stepped inside, hand on my lower back, also pushing me forwards. "Pardon our intrusion." We both bowed, Sebastian with that damned hand over his breast. "We have come to retrieve our Master."

"Ha…Ha," Azzurro chuclked. "I am amazed. To think, you took all those men out yourself. Well, I'll be damned."

"Sir, Annabelle took out just as many men as I did," Sebastian objected politely. _Damn that fake smile!_

Azzurro ignored the comment. "I was wondering what sort of big man you were, but you are nothing more than a Romeo swanning around in a swallowtail coat. Well, who are you? An assassin hired by Phantomhive Or maybe an ex-special forces mercenary?" Ah, I remember those days. Rather boring, if you ask me. "You are not just a butler, yes?"

"Oh, but I am. _Just a butler, _that is."

"_HA! _Is that so…? In any case, I have no intention of fighting with you, Signore _Butler. _I surrender." The gun that was pointing at my partner now laid limp in his palm, but with his free hand he pulled a beaten Ciel up by his grey hair. "However. I would have you leave the goods behind." He knelt quickly and pressed the gun to Ciel's temple. "You do not want a hole in your adorable Master's head, now do you? If you are a _butler _as you say, you should know what this situation calls for, yes?"

With a heavy sigh, Sebastian reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small box. "I have what you desire…"

My eyes widened and I fell forwards, a bullet passing through my brain. An entourage of bullets whizzed at Sebastian and I, hitting their mark every time. The both of us collapsed on the ground in a pool of our own mixed blood.

I stared forwards with glassy eyes. Within seconds though I could see no more.

* * *

"**Hey. Playtime's over. **I can't imagine the floor makes for a comfortable slumber. Just how long are you going to feign sleep?" Ciel called to the two of us.

"_**I-IT CAN'T BE!**_" Azzurro screamed when I sat up and Sebastian twitched. Always the one for dramatics. Twitch, twitch, rise from the dead.

"…My goodness. The firearms of today have improved greatly in terms of power, have they not?" Sebastian asked rhetorically, sitting up and spitting out a few bullets into his hand. I followed his example and spat my own bullets onto the floor. What an awful taste. "Those from _a hundred years ago _do not even compare."

"I told you many years ago that it was fun to see how the Earth has changed in our absence," I chuckled, smiling at him.

"Yes, you did, Annabelle. And you were right. Allow me to return these." And return them he did. Right through their skulls. Sebastian stood and helped me to my feet, straightening my bow. "Alas. What a pity. Our _clothes _are full of holes."

"That's because you were playing around, you fools," Ciel spat at us.

"We were simply following Young Master's order to the letter," Sebastian objected, wiping a little blood off his chin. "Your order to act as a butler and a maid, that is. Besides, that really is such a good look for you. You look just like a caterpillar…It is so hideous and wonderful, all at once, It benefits one as small and weak as yourself."

"_Get back!_" Azzurro yelled.

"I thought it would be lovely to take in that view a little longer."

"_STOP!_"

"…Who do you think you are talking to?" Ciel sighed.

"_I said, hold it right there! _**STOOOP! **I…I-I-I'm telling you to stop! Get any closer and I will kill him!"

"Then…what shall I do?" Sebastian debated, touching his finger to his chin with a smile.

"Hurry it up. My arm hurts."

"Shut uuup! Be quiet!"

"Heh-hehe…But, Young Master, you will be killed if I move closer." I grinned at that. Of course he wouldn't.

"Are you going to deny our _covenant?_"

"I shall do no such thing. Since _that day _I have always been Young Master's faithful servant. I shall do whatever Young Master wishes in exchange for the sacrifice and the pleasure that has been offered. Now…"

"What the hell are you talking about, you spookies!" Azzurro yelled.

"…Young Master." He bought his finger up to his lips and tilted his head to the side with a charming smile that was made even more charming by the blood that covered his clothing. I'm a Demoness, I'm allowed this sadistic sexual preference. "I do believe I taught you how to beg?"

"I command you. Rescue me!" Ciel ordered, his bangs shifting to reveal the Faustus contract mark on his right eye. Huh, when'd his eye patch get removed?

"_**I TOLD YOU TO SHUUUUUT UUUUUUP!**_" Bang. "Wh…Why…is he…alive…"

"Are you looking for something?" Sebastian asked pleasantly, leaning over Azzurro's shoulder and holding out the bullet between his pointer and middle finger. He dropped the bullet into Azzurro's jacket pocket. "Permit me to return this to you. I shall be taking my Master back. If you would please remove that filthy arm from his person?"

I twirled my finger and Azzurro screamed out, his arm breaking. Sebastian look up at me in shock for a few seconds before picking Ciel up and placing him down on one of the leather chairs close to the door. Demonic magic wasn't practised too often these days.

"This game wasn't all that interesting either," Ciel commented.

"W-W-Wait! You…! You are just a butler, right! I…! I can't die here like this!" I grinned sadistically and stepped forwards, but Sebastian pulled me back without even looking. I harrumphed. I was _HUNGRY! _"I will pay you five - no, ten - times your current wages to be my bodyguard! You can have all the booze and girls you want…So…! Come to my side!"

Sebastian tore the binding around Ciel before standing. "…My apologies, Mister Vanel, but I have no interest in man-made rubbish, coin or otherwise. And Annabelle is a life partner I would not go behind for another woman." He grinned at me. Ooh, his eyes! It's been a while since I've seen his eyes like that. Mmm…"For, you see…I am one hell of a butler. So long as the Young Master possessed the _mark of the covenant _I am his faithful dog. A _sacrifice_…A _wish_…" He bit the tip of one of the fingers of his glove on his left hand and pulled it off. "And a _covenant _bind me to my Master. Until I claim his soul."

"Too bad for you this game is over," Ciel said arrogantly, crossing one of his legs over the other and resting his chin on his knuckles.

"Sebastian, can I…?" I asked.

"Of course, Annabelle. Eat to your hearts content," Sebastian replied with a smirk.

I didn't hold back.

* * *

"AH! Mister Sebastian, Mrs Annabelle, welcome home!" Finnian greeted excitedly.

"We have retuned," Sebastian announced with a fake smile, carrying Ciel bridal style.

"Sebastian, Annabelle, what happened to your clothes!" Mey-Rin gasped.

"Sebastian, your message was hard to understand!" Baldroy barked.

"Young Master Ciel, you're hurt! Hey, wait! The Young Master was out too?" Finnian asked. He's smarter than people make him out to be, you know?

"I just tripped outside…" Ciel lied.

"What is it?" Baldroy growled.

"My message?" Sebastian asked.

"The pie! The pie!" Baldroy snapped. "I thought so hard, I couldn't do anything!" Uh-oh.

"So you haven't done anything," Sebastian muttered irritably. I smiled when he struck Baldroy. "Young Master." He bowed in front of Ciel. "Forgive me. As butler to the Phantomhive family, this is an unpardonable disgrace…I do not know how I should atone for this…I have been unable to prepare dinner this evening."

* * *

"…What are you all doing?" Sebastian sighed when we came upon the servants screaming about ghosts.

"Ah…Mister Sebastian…" they whimpered.

I picked up the newspaper and folded it neatly as Sebastian let loose his wrath. "If you have time to fool around, hurry up and get back to work! Really…! What was that fuss all about…?" he asked, leaning over my shoulder when they scurried off. After he scanned the article I was reading a smirk pulled at his lips. "…Well, well…" A high ring permeated the silent air. "Oh dear. What could the Young Master want now?"

He turned to me just after opening the door and pressed a gloved finger to his lips. "Shh-"


	7. VII: His Partner, Busy

**Shiroijijo**

**Kuroshitsuji**

**Chapter VII: His Partner, Busy**

* * *

Sebastian woke me from the dose I had initiated upon myself about an hour previous softly, stroking my bare shoulder with his equally bare hand. "Come now, Demoness, it is time to awaken."

My eyes fluttered open slowly and I blinked up at Sebastian's dull red eyes for a few seconds. "I was having such a good nap."

"If you keep dosing like this you will get lazy…lazier," he corrected as an afterthought, curling hi fingers around the thin blanket covering my nude form and puling it off me. I groaned a little and curled into a ball, my back facing the blanket-stealer.

"Leave me be," I mewled weakly. I really had no patience for mornings after I had been in a dose. I was a truly lazy Demoness, one of the laziest in the Underworld.

Sebastian ran his fingers down my spine, eliciting a shiver from me. "It is time to begin the day."

"I will begin the day when I am good and ready," I argued, stretching languidly - just as a cat would - stretching out the scarred skin of my shoulder. Sometimes the skin would ache a little if I didn't move it all that often. Though the scar was over a millennia old, it was deep and was still healing a little every day.

Sebastian traced up my spine and then drew a pentagram in between my shoulder blades. The location for the covenant of out blood pact. "The skin has almost healed over the covenant. We will have to renew it today, Demoness."

"It was so strong three days ago," I thought aloud. Yes, it was just three days ago that Sebastian read my exasperation from the blood pact.

"It is usually strongest a day or two before it weakens too much to be of any use," Sebastian explained, brushing my hair from my shoulder and tracing the scars. "You still have not informed me of the origin of these scars."

I pushed myself to my knees and turned to face Sebastian. "And I will not yet. My past is just that. Mine. I will renew the blood pact with you, Sebastian, but I will not reveal my past just yet."

He pushed me backwards to lay spread eagle on the bed and pinned my arms next to my head. His lips captured my roughly, forcing a response. Why did he have to be so sexual whilst creating a blood pact?

He slowly pushed my hands further up the bed until he could hold both wrists comfortably with one hand. His free hand run down my body until it came to rest curled around my upper thigh.

I threw my head back, tearing my lips from his to gasp for breath. He grinned down at me, fingers caressing my thigh with slow, firm strokes. "Are you going to tell me your name, Demoness? The covenant is stronger when names are chanted."

I smirked. "I refuse. I will keep my name to myself." I growl tore from my throat when the hand on my thigh slid up my body to grasp one of my breasts. The pad of his thumb brushed over my nipple softly.

"Know I will have your name one day, Demoness. And then you will not be able to hide from me. I will know all that I desire."

I arched by back when he ran his tongue from the hollow of my throat to my breast to circle my nipple. His fang grazed the hardening bud and I moaned. "Se-Sebastia-ahh," I cried out when he bit down hard. His tongue lathed over the abused skin in silent apology.

In one quick movement that I could barely follow, he had me lying on my front, arms pinned above my head yet again.

"Do you, Demoness, wish to create a Blood Pact with me?"

"Yes."

The sound of fang piercing skin echoed in my ears and a burning welled up on my back - in between my shoulder blades.

The basics of a blood pact as simple as ours is simply drawing a covenant somewhere on the body with the Demon's own blood and a small amount of demonic Energy. The blood burns through the skin and creates a covenant in whatever shape the blood was drawn on. Sebastian liked pentagrams, it seems, as both my covenant and Ciel's were of aforementioned design.

When the burning dulled to a small throb, a wet tongue ran across the skin, collecting all of the left over blood. Sebastian blew on the wet skin, forcing a violent shiver from me. Damn it. He knew almost all of my weak spots.

He released me and led down submissively next to me, awaiting my side of the blood pact renewal.

I bit my thumb and drew the same pentagram design in between his shoulder blades quickly, not bothering with foreplay like he had. I had no interest in trying to mate him. Not now. The skin beneath the blood glowed an eerie red for a few seconds before I wiped the excess off with the back of my hand. Again, I didn't want to mate him.

Already I felt our souls weaving together, creating the pact.

Before I knew what was happening, Sebastian had me pinned beneath him and had his mouth on mine. His lips pried my own open and he sucked my tongue into his mouth. His fangs buried themselves into my tongue, drawing a fair amount of blood.

Another flavour mixed in my mouth, and I tasted it for a few seconds before realising what it was. Although it tasted absolutely mouth watering, I growled and tried to wrench myself away.

Sebastian pulled away but covered my mouth and nose with his hand before I could spit the contents at him. What Sebastian was trying to do was create the next level of blood pact. This would allow us to hear each other thoughts if we were broadcasting loudly. "Swallow and I will let you breath again," he whispered, his red eyes staring down into mine softly.

Mixing and ingesting of blood was the extra step of forming this second form of blood pact. Sebastian had bitten his own tongue. Now we were not just partners; we were bonded.

Eventually my lungs burned dangerously, lack of oxygen making me feel a little light-headed. I swallowed in defeat and gasped for breath once my face was released. I couldn't gather much air, though, before Sebastian lowered his face towards mine again and kissed me gently.

I growled angrily. "I never consented to a blood pact of this level."

A cruel smirk pulled at his stained lips. "You consented to a blood pact. Not once did you specify what level of blood pact." One of his hands caressed my breast tenderly as the other brushed hair from my cheek and trailed down my jaw.

The odd feeling of our souls knitting even tighter together over took me. What a strange feeling. I frowned, eyebrows knitting together. "I see what you're doing…"

Now we had made the second strength blood pact, we could not form a weaker pact. When this pact had decimated Sebastian (and possibly myself - the future is not set in stone) would want a stronger pact.

The next strength of blood pact is the strongest. And it involved mating. Sebastian would create the strongest blood pact with me - willingly or by force - in fifty years. I knew he would.

"Good. You'll only act a little shocked when it happens," he chuckled, pressing his lips to mine again. His tongue trailed across my stained lips, cleansing them of blood. I returned the favour, savouring the flavour of his blood. I was already bonded to him - why not take the extras that came with? Work with the hand that's been dealt and all that. The older a demon's blood the more delicious it tasted. Sebastian was ancient in demon terms, so his blood was absolutely detectible. Four thousand two hundred and fifty years of fermenting. It would be just like be finest brandy to an alcoholic.

Once we were clean Sebastian helped me change into my usual clothing with practised ease. He changed me every day. I don't see need for human acts of modesty such as covering ourselves with material. So, I usually refused, throwing a paddy a toddler would be proud of. Sebastian made sure I abided by the rules of humans, though, unfortunately. Clothes were so damned restricting.

I tied my hair into long pig-tails while Sebastian changed. My hair was the only vanity I allowed myself in the human world. Long white strands glimmered in the dim light of early dawn as I brushed through them softly, leaning close to the mirror to make sure they were perfectly even. Then I brushed my fringe, covering one of my eyes and the scar across it with the long strands.

Sebastian chuckled and moved next to me, touching his own fringe thoughtfully. "Hmm, my hair has grown rather long… What a pity I cannot trim it as I please." He tucked the longest locks of his bangs behind his ear and reached for the coat hung over the back of the chair in the corner of the room. As he pulled it on he sighed. "Humans are most troublesome."

I nodded in agreement. "I cannot disagree."

"Now then, off we go," he said, pulling his gloves over his bare hands, leading me towards the servants dining room. Mey-Rin, Baldroy and Finnian were already waiting for us as per usual. "Good morning, everyone."

"Good morniiing!" they chorused happily. How can people be so cheerful in the mornings?

"It is about time you should all be getting to work. Mey-Rin, see to the linens. Finny, tend to the trees in the gardens. Baldo, please make preparations for lunch. Annabelle, you are relieved of duties as soon as breakfast has been served to the Young Master." I nodded affirmative. Sebastian clapped his hands together. "Provided you have understood your duties, off you go! Step lively!"

I sat on the counter besides Sebastian as he worked on Ciel's breakfast.

Without listening to my surroundings, I followed Sebastian down the halls and into Ciel's chambers. Sometimes I just didn't listen to anything that went on around me. I was only broken from thought when the full force of our blood pact became known.

"_Why, this little bra- Young Master. Does he believe he can get anything done so long as I am here to take care of it? He works his people too hard."_

I stiffened slightly, a growl rumbling low in my throat. Sebastian looked back at me with a triumphant smirk before conversing with Ciel a little more.

I left as soon as I was dismissed, transforming into a black cat and curling up for a nap just outside the Manor grounds. This was my usual napping place apart from the roof. Usually I switched between each spot after a couple days.

A few of Sebastian's most…annoyed thought flowed into my head for the next couple of hours as I drifted in and out of a napping state.

First was his thought's on Mey-Rin. It seems she had read the instructions on the washing powder wrongly. _"Why, this imbec- that is to say, housemaid. It would seem the problem no longer lies in her eyesight. Why does she fail to realise that there is something clearly wrong with her own brain and not the instructions?_

"_Word has it that the public adores silly maids, but I do not think I will ever understand it.(And I have intention of ever trying to do so.) I myself would like to wring her neck." _That had me chuckling under my breath.

Next up was Baldroy. He had…_cooked _again. _"Why, this imbec- rather, chef. You should talk about cooking after you have actually _cooked _something. I believe _eight percent _of what you have managed to _cook _has been _charcoal. _The other twenty percent was hazardous waste._

"_Save your art for you hairstyle, and cook something edible…otherwise…__**I wish for you to become charcoal yourself.**__"_

Lastly was the loveable Finny. He had destroyed the garden…again. I actually got a part of the conversation and visual from Sebastian in this one. It was quite…interesting. Maybe seeing his thoughts wasn't _too _bad…

"_**UWAAAAAAAAAAHN!**_"

"…_Now it is your turn, I take it…_"

"_Uwaaaaaahn! Master Sebastiaaaan!_"

"_Are you an infant? I can discern not a word if you persist with your crying. What happened?_" The visual I got then was of a completely destroyed garden. The trees were bare; the leaves, lying pitifully at the base of each trunk, brown and dead. The grass was in the same state. I laughed…loudly.

After that it was only thoughts. _"Why, this imbec- __**This imbecile! **__How can a gardener be so clumsy? Though the saying goes _an idiot and a pair of scissors can both be of use, _giving this useless idiot a pair of scissors is trouble in itself._

"_He refers to something that happened two or three days ago as being _a while back. _The way his brain can easily cast aside a blunder of that degree…__**I have surpassed anger, and am, in fact, rather impressed.**__" _I pictured an eerily calm smile on Sebastian's face as he thought that.

But not five minutes later Sebastian was right in front of me. He set down a bowl of some human food (I am unfamiliar with human diet beyond curries and sweets, and refuse to learn) in front of me. I tried to choke it down quickly, without thinking of the unpleasant taste invading my senses.

"Now, now. There is plenty more, so you must not gobble it so…" Sebastian scolded, kneeling opposite me. _He thinks I want more? _

"_I find cats most agreeable. They only say (do) that which is necessary. They are quite adorable." _Did Sebastian just think _adorable_?I chuckled inwardly. _"They do not exist in my world. Pet's do exist over there, but…" _An image of the most popular Demonic Beast in the Underworld flashed in his head. I owned one as a child. They were boisterous creatures - like puppies of the human world. Now that I have grown, I find them most annoying. _"…They leave much to be desired."_

"No. No," Sebastian sighed, shaking his head. After I had finished that disgusting offering, Sebastian picked me up and placed me on his lap, facing the path I had previously sat on. His gloved hand slipped down my furry foreleg before taking up my paw. I purred when he massaged the pad of my paw with his thumb softly, nuzzling the top of my head with his chin. "Ahh…your paw is so soft…I want to hold you like this forever."

He sighed and stood, supporting me under my forelegs, facing him. He smiled down at me softly. I had never seen such a pleasant emotion on his face. It…suited him. "…But I must go now." He placed me down on the path and scratched behind my ear. I purred in satisfaction. "I look forwards to seeing you again tomorrow."

He closed the door to the manor behind him with one last smile.


	8. VIII: His Bonded, Activated

**Shiroijijo**

**Kuroshitsuji**

**Chapter VIII: His Bonded, Activated**

* * *

I was in an _extremely_ fowl mood.

This morning I was awoken by a sharp slap to the behind courtesy of _dear _Sebastian. The next thing to add to my list of growing annoyances was the fact I was leaving the mansion; Sebastian tied my corset so much tighter than usual, constricting me even more. I hated being restricted. Third strike, I was given the duty of driving the damned carriage into town.

My mood was unparalleled. It would be considered suicidal to cross me now.

"It has been a while since Young Master last came to the town house," Sebastian commented helping Ciel and I to the ground respectively, copping a feel of me discreetly. Ever since he created that damned blood pact he had been getting more adventurous in giving affections in public and behind closed doors.

"I wouldn't be here if not for _that letter…_There are so many people, you can't even walk properly," Ciel sighed irritably, straightening the top hat atop his grey hair.

"It may prove a nice respite for you to leave the manor sometimes. Those four are nowhere to be found here, so you will be able to spend your days in peace." The butler glanced back at me with a lascivious grin and whispered "the two of us will have more time together as we please."

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest. _I'm very tempted to kill you. How many times have I thwarted your attempts at taking me as your mate?_

My eye twitched angrily when the destroyed drawing room and three _idiots _revealed themselves from behind the heavy wooden door. "So much for fucking peace," I growled, clenching my fists. As an afterthought I added: "I'm not cleaning this. Your call, Sebastian"

"Good heavens, where do they keep the tea in this house? I don't see it anywhere," the red clad woman - Angelina Durless; Madam Red - asked the other two occupants of the room, dropping a book on the floor.

"Madam Red! Lau! What are you doing here…!" Ciel screamed, obviously pissed off about their sudden appearance. _Almost _as pissed off as me.

"Oh! You got here rather quickly," Madam Red commented with a surprised look. A grin mulled at her painted lips when the shock wore off. "I've come to see my lovely nephew, who told me he was making his way to London."

One of the two men - the man of Chinese origin wearing a blue and pink Tangshan - smiled, his eyes closed as per usual. "Why, hello, Lord Earl. I heard rumours that something of interest is afoot," Lau _explained _himself.

"We apologise for not being able to greet our honourable guests." The return of the fake smile and hand upon breast. A fifth point to my bad mood. "I will have elevenses ready momentarily, so please wait a while."

* * *

"What a lovely aroma. Especially when prepared correctly," Madam Red complimented as Sebastian poured her a cup of tea.

"Today, the tea is Jackson's Earl Grey," Sebastian informed.

"Earl Grey can taste this different?" she gasped before turning an accusing glare to her butler. "Grell, you should follow his example."

"Y-yes," the brunette butler stuttered.

Sebastian and I looked at him suspiciously. A frown tugged at my lips. _I see…_

"In any case, _you are a most handsome fellow, no matter how many times I look at you!_" she giggled at Sebastian.

I glared heatedly at the red swathed woman, clenching both fists and teeth when she dared to grope what was mine. Sebastian stiffened obviously disliking the attentions, which led to a dark growl reradiating from within my chest.

Both butlers glanced at me subtly in shock. Had neither of them heard a possessive Demoness before?

Sebastian's shocked look faded into a smile - the same smile he gave me when he shut the door on me less than a month ago as I sat on the path, cloaked in black fur. "I am yours as you are mine," he promised.

"Why don't you come to my place instead of working at a manor house!" Madam Red continued, completely oblivious to our exchange.

"Ahem! Madam Red…Sebastian is married, quite happily, I add," Ciel informed.

"Ah, sorry. I couldn't help myself!" She blinked when the second half of Ciel's statement soaked in. "Married? To whom?" Ciel and Sebastian both motioned to me. I looked perfectly neutral, forcing myself to calm down before attention was drawn. "Annabelle? I thought she was married to his brother or something."

Sebastian's jaw clenched audibly. _"He will not have her as long as I live," _he thought possessively.

So he had a brother? Interesting. I'd have to chase that up another time.

"Sebastian and Annabelle are married?" Grell asked curiously, piping up for the second time in the hour he's been in our company. "I thought servants working under the same household weren't allowed to get married to one another?"

Ciel sighed and waved his hand dismissively. "They're professional enough not to let personal matters interfere with their work." His dismissive demeanour changed entirely. "Let's get down to it… A few days ago, a prostitute was killed in Whitechapel."

"Ah, that incident the papers have been making a fuss over, yes?" Madam Red muttered in recognition. "I know of it. But…there must be something more to it if _you're _here."

"Yes, this is no simple murder. It is psychotic…better yet, abnormal. That's what concerns _her. _The victim, Mary Anne Nichols, was ripped to shreds with some sort of specialised cutting instrument."

A small smile played on Grell's lips. How curious…

"What a waste of a soul," I tittered with a long sigh.

"The city police and the local prostitutes have dubbed the killer…**Jack The Ripper.**" He waved a hand casually. "I too hurried to London to verify the situation."

"Heh…" Lau chuckled. "And I too am very curious to see what the Queen's watchdog will sniff out…However…have you the courage to gaze upon the scene of the crime?"

"…What are you getting at?" Ciel demanded.

Lau stood and slowly walked towards the you Earl. "The darkness and bestial odour that saturates the scene will eat away at those with the same karma. You may be trapped in the madness should you set foot there. Are you prepared for that, Earl Phantomhive?" he asked quietly, cupping the boys cheek.

"I am here to eliminate the source of _her _distress. Do not waste my time with your worthless questions."

"-Yes, lovely. Very lovely indeed, those eyes of yours." Had Lau even seen Ciel's other eye? His demeanour changed completely as he took Ciel's hand with a large smile. "Well, since that's now been decided, let's be off, Lord Earl."

"Now wait!" Madam Red screamed. "Really! Men have no patience!" _Here here, _I thought, sparing a quick glance to Sebastian. Sebastian just grinned back at me. "At least relax and finish your tea. Then I'll join you too. So where is this crime scene, Lau?"

"Did you not know, Madam? Well, I never!" he huffed. "Then I suppose we'll have to ask someone around here. Dear, oh dear."

I just wasn't in a good enough mood to deal with these idiots' playful banter. My eyes seemed to have a permanent twitch.

"You were babbling on when you didn't even know yourself!" Madam Red yelled, just about ready to hit him. I too was very close.

Wait…Madam Red never answered the question. _"Did you not know, Madam?" _Hmm…

"What was that long prologue for?" Ciel muttered to himself. "Quiet down. No one said we were going to the crime scene."

"Eh?" the two of them asked unintelligibly.

"We wouldn't be able to do much anyway because the place is already full of spectators."

"Then what do you plan to do?" Madam Red asked, sweat rolling down her cheek. What a strange reaction.

"My Lord…Don't tell me…" Lau said.

"Yes, _that's right. _I'd like to avoid it myself, but that isn't an option. _He _is the most reliable source of information regarding crimes like this."

"_He?" _I asked Sebastian.

"_You were not with us the last time we visited him. You will meet him soon."_

* * *

"-So…where are we?" Lau asked casually, glancing up at the decrepit sign above a rotting wooden door of an Undertaker's shop.

"Weren't you just acting like you knew all about it!" Madam Red barked.

"The Young Master's acquaintance is an undertaker," Sebastian explained. Rather morbid for Ciel…

"An Undertaker?"

Ciel opened the door and stepped inside, Sebastian and I right behind. "Are you in, Undertaker?"

I frowned at the smell of rotten flesh and wood permeating to room. It had been too long since last I smelt death ss strong as this.

"…Hee! Hee…I….have been expecting you…I bid ye welllllllcome, Lord Earl…" an eerie bodiless voice chuckled. A coffin creaked open, long pale fingers with long black fingernails curled around the wooden door, creating slight tapping sounds from nail hitting wood. The man behind has long grey hair covering most of his face, revealing a long scar on his right cheek, but hiding his eyes. He wore a long black coat, a grey sash and a black top hat. "Has your Lordship finally decided to step into the coffin that I've made specifically for you…!"

I gave the fallen Grell a dry look. His leg's gave out…seriously? How pathetic.

"I think not. Today, I am…" The boy trained off when Undertaker pressed a finger to his lips.

"You don't need to put it in words. I understand veeeery well what Milord wishes to say." A grin pulled at his lips." She wasn't a _client _in the _ordinary folk _sense of the word. I cleaned her up riiiight nice and pretty."

Humans killing each other is such a waste of perfectly edible souls. Damn it, I'm hungry again. Sebastian should know that a demon not under the influences of contract needs to feed every couple of weeks. I have yet to feed for a month, under Sebastian's watchful eye.

"…I want to hear about that," Ciel said.

"Then let's have a chat. I'll make some tea or something. Won't you just take a seat somewhere over there?" Undertaker asked, motioning to the many closed coffins dotted around the shop.

I turned to find a decent seat, but got distracted by a sight I'd never have thought to see in a shop like this. Sat on the counter closest to the door was a rose. Three different colours painted the petals of the single flower.

My fingers encircled the stem, avoiding the sharp thorns that would easily tear through human flesh and bringing it closer to my face. I caressed the soft petals as the familiar scent washed around me.

"Ah, you've found the most beautiful thing in my shop, Milady," Undertaker said, leaning over my shoulder, his chest pressed against my back. "This one was held by a customer about a year ago. Didn't let go of it until just before he went to partake in his Final Gala. It has yet to wilt. A phenomenon, yes?"

I nodded a little, caressing the black outer-petals softly. _I never thought I'd see you here, little rose._

"Is something wrong, Annabelle?" Sebastian asked, standing next to me in an instant. "What a strange rose. Beautifully abnormal."

"_It is from our world. I grew these in my younger years. Innocence, Love and Death…"_

"_From our world?" _He plucked the rose from my hand and tucked it behind my ear after quickly de-thorning it. He admired me for a short time. "It suits you well, Love."

"Ah, such beauty! Keep the rose, Milady, it looks better on you than the counter," Undertaker chuckled, tucking some of my fringe behind my ear, revealing my scarred eye. "Oh, you have more scars. Where did you get them from?"

I stared at his silver fringe blankly. Why does he hide his eyes?

"She does not speak, Undertaker," Sebastian informed, steering me away from the silver haired man with a firm hand. _Is the demon jealous?_

"-Now then. You want to hear about Jack the Ripper, yessss?" Undertaker drawled when he had finished preparing the tea in glass beakers for the humans. He had conveniently forgotten to ask both Sebastian and I if we would like a drink. He set himself to opening a white crucifix decorated jar to retrieve the bone shaped biscuits that lay inside. "The Yard's starting to get their knickers in a bunch about it now, but this isn't the first time I've had a client like that."

"Not the first time? What do you mean?" Madam Red asked, holding the beaker of tea politely in her lap.

Undertaker bit into a bone shaped biscuit, letting it hang from his lips as he frowned. "In the past, there've been a number of cases involving murdered whores. Fancy a biscuit, Milord?" (Ciel responded with a quick "I'll pass.") "But their intensity and cruelty continues to escalate. The Yard failed to take notice because the murders weren't terribly bloody at the outset… but all the prostitutes killed in Whitechapel had a little something in common."

"Something in common?" Ciel asked, leaning forwards expectantly. "…You say?"

"Well, what could it be? Whatever could it be? Wouldn't you like to know?" Undertaker taunted, closing the biscuit jar and grinning, the crumbs around his mouth drawing attention to the curve of his lips.

"I see. That's how it is. Being an Undertaker is only his façade for normal society," Lau said with a smile. "How much do you want for the information?"

Undertaker perked up before rushing at the Chinese man, stopping inches from his face. "_How much?_ I do not desire a single one of the Queen's coins. Now, Milord…" Now, he rushed towards Ciel. "Give it to me…Bestow upon me the _choicest __**laughter**_…! Then I shall tell you anything…!" He leant against the counter, chuckling, daydreaming and drooling. Lovely.

"Heh…Lord Earl. Please allow me to handle this," Lau insisted. "People have called me the sleeping tiger of New Years parties in Shanghai…And now I shall…demonstrate that in full!" he said majestically. "A fool on the futon." I pictured crickets in my head, causing Sebastian to smile a little. "…Oh?"

"You'll never do, Lau…Very well. Madam Red, star of social circles, shall share her best tale! So then…" She launched into an hour long lewd story…well, lewd to human standards. It was rather tame compared to lewd stories I had heard from many acquaintance Demonesses I had talked to in the past.

Sebastian covered the Earl's ears. _What a good little mutt._

Hearing my thought process, he leaned close to me, pressing his lips to my ear, rasping his tongue over the lobe before whispering at a volume barely loud enough for me to hear: "soon we will have our own lewd stories to share, Demoness."

"You seem so certain."

When the story finally finished, Sebastian dropped his hands to his side.

"That leaves only you, Milord. The last time, I was a bit generous if I do say so myself…but no specials this time," Undertaker warned.

"Damn," the child cursed. Sebastian and I stepped forwards. "Sebastian! Annabelle!"

I winced at the damned name as Sebastian readjusted his glove. "It appears there is nothing for it."

"Ohhh…? Master Butler and Milday are having a go, now are they?" Undertaker drawled, cocking his head to the side.

"Everyone, please step outside if you would." (Ciel stuttered the Demon's name.) "You must not, under any condition, peek inside…"

As soon as they had left, I slouched in my seat upon a rather intricately made coffin, dropping all labels of being lady-like. Keeping up pretences was such a bother.

"Who will try first, Master Butler?" Undertaker asked, seemingly ignoring my acts of defiance to my rank in society.

"When Mozart passed away, he was buried in a churchyard," I whispered, drawing the attention of both males.

"Ohhh, I liiiike where this is going," Undertaker chuckled, leaning towards me in anticipation.

"A couple of days later, the town drunk was walking through the cemetery and heard some strange noise coming from the area where Mozart was buried. Terrified, the drunk ran and got the priest to listen to it. The priest bent close to the grave and heard some faint, unrecognisable music coming from within. Frightened, the priest ran and got the town magistrate.

"When the magistrate arrived, he bent his ear to the grave, listened for a moment, and said, 'Ah, yes, that's Mozart's Ninth Symphony, being played backwards.' He listened a while longer, and said, 'There's the Eighth Symphony, and it's backwards, too. Most puzzling.' So the magistrate kept listening; "There's the Seventh…the Sixth….the Fifth.'

"Suddenly the realisation of what was happening dawned on the magistrate; he stood up and announced to the crowd that had gathered in the cemetery, 'My fellow citizens, there's nothing to worry about. It's just Mozart decomposing.'"

The room was silent for three seconds before Undertaker drowned it in the sound of loud guffaws. The foundations of the shop shook, and my ears picked up the sound of the _Undertaker _sign snapping and falling outside. Such powerful laughter?

"Wonderful, Milady, absolutely marvellous!" Undertaker complimented, slumping against the counter, gasping and twitching in need of air.

Sebastian opened the door to the shocked humans waiting outside. "Please come in. He has agreed to speak to us."

"Huh-huh-whoa! I saw paradise…Well…to get back to the matter at hand…Guh fu!…! I'll tell you anything you wish to know…Guh-heh-heh.." Eventually he calmed enough to speak that which needed to be said. "For a while now I've occasionally had clients who are…how should I say…_lacking, _you see? Guh-fu!"

"Lacking?" Sebastian queried.

"Yes, quite lacking." He stroked the cheek of an anatomical mannequin, grinning at me. So they are lacking something that only a woman possesses? "Their innards that is. Before my clients can rest easy on their beds, I must get them nice and clean, yes? Like putting back whatever might have spilled out. And examining (read: playing with) them as I do my duty is a little hobby of mine, you see?"

Each of them stared down at their beakers with blank looks. What an entertaining sight.

"So they were all lacking a kidney or somesuch?" Lau asked, pushing his beaker down the coffin he was sat on. "In that case, the killer is a loan shark or the like…"

"Chinese cellar rats think up the most disturbing things!" Undertaker exclaimed. "That's not what I meant. _It _is something only a prostitute…a _girl _would possess." So I was right. He lifted the mannequin, looking at the stomach area. "This little one doesn't have it either. Each was missing her uterus.

"Lately, I've been seeing a rise in such _clientele _all of a sudden and their crimson _rouge _is becoming gaudier by the day. It's all keeping me very busy."

"Even with few passers-by, committing murder on the street…Moreover, in the dead of night, would it not be difficult for an amateur to cut out the womb with the necessary precision?" Sebastian asked.

"Quite the bright candle, aren't we, Master Butler? I have considered that myself." He stood, slowly walking towards me. All eyes fell on us, the room washing with silence, only broken by the click of the Undertaker's heals. He held out his hand, palm up and I took it without question, standing with his aid. Undertaker span me, pressing my back against his chest. "Well, let's see… First, I'd take something sharp and slash the throat…" His long black finger nail ran along my throat slowly. "Then I'd cut riiiight here…" His other hand ran along the area just below my stomach as he grinned down at me, pressing his face into my hair. The intertwined mix of both our hair fell over my shoulder. I admired the lack of colour difference; the shades were almost identical. His hair was only a little darker than mine. "…And steal away the little precious."

He pulled away from me slowly, hesitating to sever out body contact. "The _skill _involved…and _the lack of hesitation _points to a professional. And most likely, someone of the _Underworld, _at that."

I laughed bitterly in my head. The human _Underworld _was pathetic. None of them would return sane if they witnessed the doings of the Demon's Underworld.

"And that is why I knew you would come here, Milord," Undertaker announced, poking Ciel's cheek. "If there were a possibility that the killer belonged to the _Underworld _I expected you would be summoned here without fail. Heed my words…another will die. And so will the murders continue until someone stops them. Can you stop the killer, _Aristocrat of Evil, _Earl Phantomhive?" he asked, fingers touching his chin.

"The _Underworld _has its own rules. It's residents do not kill those on the other side without reason and they do not invade polite society using the powers of the _Underworld._" Ciel's statement had Undertaker's smile dying on his lips. "By our family's coat of arms I vow to eliminate, without exception, all who defile the gardens of the Queen by any means necessary.

"Excuse our intrusion, Undertaker."

Undertaker leaned over my shoulder and grinned at me. "Return soon, Lady Annabelle, for I find I quite enjoy your company."

"As do I, Undertaker," I replied, placing my hand on Sebastian's offered arm. "I bid you ado."

"What makes him special?" Sebastian asked jealously when we were out of earshot.

"He is interesting."

* * *

"Based on our earlier conversation, we can now simplify our list of suspects," Ciel informed, relaxing back into the seat of the carriage.

"Yes, quite…First, we have…_someone well-versed in medical science and anatomy. _Among them, _someone with no alibi on the nights of the murders. _And as the perpetrator has absconded with the uterus of each victim, _someone involved with a secret society or cult of black magic _is also a possibility," Sebastian listed.

I smiled and turned to look out of the window. The human _Underworld _may not be like our own, but the human _black magic _was strikingly similar to a select few forms of sorcery in the demon _Underworld. _Human cults of black magic have taken my interest for many years.

"Wait…you call this _simplified_? Just how many people do you think gather in London during the season!" Madam Red sneered, launching into a rant. "Not only must one consider the doctors of London, but also the family physicians that Aristocrats have brought over from the countryside. Furthermore, medical graduates who never became doctors. Not to mention Orientals like Lau who are skilled in the use of needles and are familiar with human anatomy. The season will be over in less than a week. And the family physicians will return to the countryside-"

"Then we need only investigate before the season ends," Sebastian interrupted. _"She speaks too much. I would like her silenced."_

She seems pretty intent on stopping us from investigating Jack the Ripper. Why, I wonder?

"Come again?" Lau sighed.

"We need only pay a call to each individual and verify his alibi prior to the season coming to a close."

"Verify their alibis! Even though we don't know their exact numbers yet!" Madam Red screamed.

"_Yes, I agree. I would like her silenced, too."_

"Please, leave it to me." That damned fake smile. My eye twitched. "I am the butler of the Phantomhive family, and Annabelle the maid. It goes without saying that we can manage something as trivial as this. We shall make a list of suspects and call on each of them immediately," Sebastian promised.

I sighed and rolled my eyes as Sebastian opened the carriage door. He stood and smiled at Grell. "Mister Grell, was it not? Please drive safely back to the town house."

"Eh! Ah! Yes!" he gasped.

"Now, if you'll excuse us…" Sebastian said with a fake smile much brighter than usual and his hand on his breast. He jumped backwards out of the carriage and I followed behind silently.

* * *

"Come, come, Madam Red. Let us have a spot of afternoon tea and take a…break…" Lau trailed off when he caught sight of Sebastian and myself waiting the other side of the door.

"Welcome home. We have been waiting for you," Sebastian greeted politely. "Your afternoon tea is ready. A cornmeal cake of pears and blackberries will be accompanying it today."

"Wait, why are you here!" Madam Red yelled, pointing at the two of us accusingly.

"Hm? We returned in advance because we had finished our assignment."

"Your _assignment- _So you already have a list!"

"Not quite, you see. We simply complied a list based on the characteristics we discussed earlier and paid each individual on that list _a visit. That was all. _However, it did take some time because we investigated the aristocracy's family physicians as well."

"Really, Sebastian…That's impossible, even for you-" Madam red said with a smirk.

"Earl Chambers' family doctor-" he carried on for about an hour reading from the rolled parchment in his hands. I just blanked out. I had already memorised this. "Based on these results, we have narrowed down the list of suspects to but one individual. Let us discuss the details after tea."

"…Ha ha…? How in the world did you manage such a thing, Sebastian, Annabelle? Are you really only a butler and maid? Are you sure you aren't O.H.M.S.S or something as well?" Madam red asked curiously. (On Her Majesty's Secret Service)

"…No. We are merely one hell of a team," Sebastian replied with a smirk. I rolled my eyes with a fond smile. That damned phrase…


	9. IX: His Bonded, Capricious

**Shiroijijo**

**Kuroshitsuji**

**Chapter IX: His Bonded, Capricious**

* * *

"_Someone well versed in medical science and anatomy. Someone with no alibi on the nights of the murders. _And _someone involved wit a secret society or cult of Black Magic,_" Sebastian listed. "Only one individual fulfils all of these conditions. _The Viscount_ _of Druitt, one Sir Aleistor Chamber._

"He graduated from Medical School, but does not work at a Hospital or practise medicine. He has held several parties at his residence during the season…but there are rumours that he also hosts secret parties on the side in which only he and his intimate acquaintances may participate."

Madam red hummed in thought. "The Viscount of Druitt, hm… Now that I think about it, I have heard rumours that he's into Black magic or something similar. The rose something or the golden something…"

"So some kind of ritual is being conducted at those _secret parties _and the prostitutes may have been used as offerings," Lau deduced.

Ciel agreed with a simple "yes."

"Tonight, there will be yet another party at the Viscount's residence beginning at 19:00. As the season will soon be coming to an end it is safe to assume that this evening will be our final opportunity to steal in," Sebastian informed the group.

"Madam Red." Ciel dropped his fork onto his empty plate. "_That _is where we stand. Can you do something about it?"

"Really. Who do you take me for? I'm quite popular with the men, I'll have you know. Obtaining an invitation or two will be child's play." Vain, isn't she?

"Then it's decided. We'll do whatever it takes to get into that _secret party. _But make certain to never use the Phantomhive name. We may fail to catch them otherwise. This is our only chance!"

* * *

"This is rather grand, isn't it? I wonder if indeed tonight marks the last night on the season?" Madam Red mused.

"It would appear that this evening will be most delightful," Lau said crossing his arms over his chest, as he didn't have his usual Tangzhuang.

"We're done for if we arouse suspicion. Listen up. We did not come here to amuse ourselves. Do not let your guard down!" Ciel ordered.

My lips twitched as I watched Ciel. His choice (or not much of a choice) of dress was comical. A pink, black and white dress, hair extensions that looked extraordinarily like mine (guess whose influence that was) and a pink hat covering his eye, that had no eye patch. Ha, now he knows the wrath of human woman's clothing.

I wore clothing very similar to Ciel's. The design was almost a carbon copy, but my dress was a deep purple. I wore no hat and my hair was trailing down my back in loose curls, nearly brushing my ankles. I would have been doubled over if I were not human for the tightness of the corset was strangling. Sebastian really outdid himself.

Madam Red glomped the child, squealing all the while. "I understaaaand! Ohhh, my! You're just the cutest little thing, aren't you!"

"**Let me go! **Why must I wear something like this-!"

"Eh? What's this? Don't you like your muslin drenched French dress? Boo! Boo! It's the latest style and everything, you know?"

"How could I like this!"

_My thought's exactly, _I thought darkly, glaring down at the ruffled hem of the dress, clenching and unclenching my fists.

"Now, now," Sebastian reprimanded. "A Lady never raises her voice."

"Sebastian…you bastard," Ciel cursed, glaring at my partner. _I think that every single day…_

"He's riiiight, you hear? You have to follow the script…" Madam Red scolded. "Lau is my young lover. Ciel is playing my niece, who has come to London from the countryside. Sebastian is my niece's tutor and Annabelle is his fiancée. Oh, and Grell is my butler, per usual."

"Fiancée?" I asked, glancing up at the bespectacled Demon by my side. Half of his fringe was tucked behind one ear, giving him a more aristocratic look. I preferred the other style myself. He grinned down at me.

"So…**Why must I be your **_**niece**_!" Ciel ground out through clenched teeth.

"Well, you see, I've always wanted a daughter. A charming girl who looks wonderful in frilly dresses!" _So I was subjected to horror, too?_

I placed a hand over my stomach and stared down at it. _What would it be like, having a child…? _I had thought of having a child before, of course, but never had I had the chance. My eyes slid to Sebastian. _He would be a good father to my children… _A blush painted my cheeks. _**Where the hell had that come from! I'm NOT going to mate Sebastian!**_

Sebastian straightened the glasses on his face. "These will trouble me until I get used to them."

I smiled and batted his hands away, righting the glasses myself. "Sometimes you are worse than an infant," I chuckled, hoping he did not notice the faint blush still painting my cheeks.

"Then it is a good thing you are there to catch me when I fall, now isn't it?" he whispered, smiling down at me and caressing my jaw almost lovingly.

"…It would be if I were only joking," Madam Red answered Ciel, oblivious to the scene that had taken place, "but were you to be exposed as a Phantomhive, it would be disastrous for us all, right? In any case! If people were to see a one-eyed boy with a well-dressed butler and maid, they would know it was you on the spot! So then it follows that _this _is the best disguise. And the Viscount of Druitt supposedly loves women of all ages, so it's better if you're dressed that way! KAY!"

"Ha-ha-ha! Wouldn't it be a crime for him too lay a hand on the Young Earl?" Lau asked with his usual docile smile.

"WHA…!" Ciel gasped.

Sebastian smiled at the child's suffering. "Were you not the one who said _do whatever it takes_?" Ciel sent him a withering glare. The grin got bigger. "Then shall we go…_My Lady_?"

"Now then…" Madam Red mused after we had submerged ourselves in the crowd. "…We must first locate the Viscount of Druitt. I wonder if the Viscount of Druitt is a handsome fellow? If that is the case, I would be more than willing to do my paaart!"

"Your eyes are glittering, Madam," Lau informed.

"I'm uncomfortable. It's heavy. This dress. They hurt. My feet. I want to go home," Ciel moaned. "I do not want Elizabeth (my fiancée) to see me like this…"

"No, I suppose not," Sebastian replied good naturedly.

"Kyah! Your dress is so cuuute!"

"Oh no…I'm even imagining the sound of her voice now…" Ciel sighed. I quirked an amused brow. Imagining, huh?

"That hat of yours is looovely!"

Ciel and Sebastian turned sharply, staring at the young woman in horror. Oh dear, Miss Elizabeth is here.

"There are just soooo many ladies in the loveliest dresses, I can't stand it! They are all soooo cute!" she cooed in her overzealous manner.

"Se-!" Ciel stuttered. "Se-Se-Se-Sebastian."

"Young Mas-! My Lady, please calm down. Let us go over there for the moment."

"AH!" They both flinched and froze before they could move a foot. "That girl over there is wearing an awwwwwfully cute dress!"

"This will never do, My Lady. This way!" Sebastian pulled Ciel away, leaving me to deal with the wrath of Miss Elizabeth.

"Oh?" Elizabeth squeaked, looking around frantically. "Where did she go- Annabelle? Oh, Annabelle! Does this mean Ciel is here?" she giggled, attaching herself to my skirt.

I rose a brow slightly. "Ah, no hablo ingles, Signorita," I replied with a perfect Spanish accent, pulling away from her slightly.

She gasped and bowed, tearing herself away from me. "I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone I knew."

I scrunched up my face in _confusion. _

When she left I stepped up to Sebastian who was hiding behind the table that was previously behind me.

"This is not good," he muttered, keeping his eyes fixed on Miss Elizabeth. "I did not think your fiancée would be here."

"Even though I am disguised, if she were to catch a glimpse of my face," Ciel fretted.

"…She would recognise you right away."

"If she finds out, it would spell the end of our investigation!"

"Moreover, everyone here would discover that My Lady is the _Young Master._"

That got Ciel scared. "If it becomes known that the Head of the Phantomhive family had the gall to dress like this, we would be shamed for all eternity! Uwaaaaah! I'd dare not show my face before her Majesty ever again!

"You are overreacting," Sebastian dismissed.

"I would rather die than have that happen! So she must neve-"

"The Viscount of Druitt is as handsome as always! His platinum blond locks are like spun gold!"

I smirked when I caught sight of him. What a beautiful human… There are not many humans that beautiful anymore. Inbreeding in the earlier years of humankind had caused many blemishes in the appearance and mind of humans.

I would not mind a quick meeting with him in the near future.

Sebastian's hand constricted around my wrist and pulled me against his chest. "You are mine," he whispered in my ear.

"…So he is the Viscount of Druitt…!" Ciel exclaimed.

"He is quite young…" Sebastian observed. "We'll use a greeting as our front to get close to him. I will observe from here because the presence of another man may make him wary. Please behave like a lady, as I have taught you."

"Yes, yes! All right!" the cross-dressing boy hissed in a whisper.

"And, Annabelle, remember who your fiancée is for I will not tolerate shameless flirting."

"If you do not tolerate flirting, then I cannot flirt with you," I breathed, sending him a smouldering look.

"Just go," he sighed, pushing me forwards towards the Viscount.

I rolled my eyes and stepped up behind Ciel as the tried to gain the Viscount's attention.

"G-Good evening…" He curtsied to the Viscount's back. What was the point? "…Viscount Dru-"

"**AHHHHH! **Found yooou!"

Ciel dragged me away by the hand before Elizabeth could get any closer. "Bloody Hell. We were so close!"

"You over there, waaait!" Elizabeth yelled.

Sebastian appeared and took Ciel's hand. "This way, My Ladies." He hailed a butler. "You there. A lemonade for that lady over yonder, if you please."

"Yes, sir!"

My demonic partner led Ciel and I out onto the balcony. "That was dangerously close."

"Why do I always have to be the one to suffe-" Ciel whined, only to be cut off by a song playing, signalling the start of a dance. "**DAMN…!**"

"The hall is swarming with dancers…You cannot approach the Viscount now," Sebastian muttered, watching Elizabeth approach. "…Very well. Let us employ the dance as a means of getting closer to the Viscount. You will be able to manage what you were taught, yes?"

"Are you telling me to dance here, in public! With the likes you of!"

Hn. Sebastian in practically royalty in the Underworld. Anyone over three thousand in treated as royalty there. Speaking down to royalty in the _Underworld _is a crime punishable by death.

"Have you forgotten? Since I am but your tutor _for the present _I am of a position to dance with you here, in public, My Lady. Not as your butler, but as your _tutor_, who also numbers among the upper classes." ("R-Right," Ciel mumbled, having forgotten his ploy.) "I shall lead in order to avoid colliding with the other couples. Let us take to the floor. Annabelle, I trust you not to cause any trouble."

"Make no demands, I make no trouble," I replied simply, gazing at the other dancers.

"Make no trouble, I give no punishment," he countered, twirling Ciel gracefully.

I rolled my eyes and glided towards the corner of the dance floor to wait out the duration of the dance - or the party. I didn't want to be here, anyway.

"A swan as beautiful as you should not be standing alone. I am Aleistor Chamber. What is your name, my dear?" he asked, bowing and placing a light kiss on my knuckle.

I looked away, as if ashamed of myself, bringing attention to the scarred skin of my shoulder, bringing my free hand to my chest. "N-No hablo Ingles," I stuttered shyly.

"You've been in an accident! Oh, my dear swan, let us dance to take away your troubles!" he exclaimed.

I nodded with a bright fake smile and fell into the steps perfectly as he span me out onto the dance floor. My eyes scanned the couples until they landed on Sebastian and Ciel. My hands tightened around Aleistor's fractionally and I took the lead subtly - he didn't even seem to notice - drawing us towards Ciel and Sebastian.

"Oh, she dances beautifully, doesn't she?" Aleistor muttered, staring intently at Ciel. If I wasn't here under Ciel's orders, I would have been jealous of the attention he was giving the young boy. He snapped back into reality and pulled me closer, gazing down at me with smouldering eyes. "Not that you don't, of course, my Elegant Swan."

I forced myself to blush and giggle like a little girl, thoroughly disgusted with myself internally.

The songs final note rang throughout the hall.

"Let's go and greet the beautiful Robin, shall we?" Leaving no room for argument, he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me towards Sebastian and Ciel.

"Exquisite," Aleistor complimented when we had arrived behind a panting Ciel. He was that tired after just one dance? "Your dance was as lovely as a robin taking wing, Young Lady."

"Annabelle, I had wondered where you had wondered off to," Sebastian said, smiling brightly at me and offering a hand. "And I find you wrapped in the arms of the Viscount of Druitt."

"Ah, so your name is Annabelle, my Elegant Swan!" Aleistor exclaimed. "Is this your brother, then? Your escort to the party?"

I smiled as Sebastian frowned. He cleared his throat, drawing attention to himself. What a possessive demon. "She is my fiancée. We are to be wed next June. Venir Annabelle, we shall fetch the lady something to drink." He took my hand and dragged me away from the Viscount.

I laughed when we were out of earshot. "You are too possessive of something that is not yours, cher." He cringed at the return of the dreaded nickname. "Come, we must create a distraction for Miss Elizabeth. She will do something to cause Ciel to abandon the mission if she is left alone."

"As always, you are right. I have the perfect plan." He reached into his jacket pocket and removed a beautifully designed cat mask. "For you, My Lady."

"Thank you, Kind Sir," I chuckled, placing it over my eyes.

* * *

Sebastian and I landed in the middle of the dance floor on either side of the wardrobe on our knees right in front of Miss Elizabeth. We straightened out and smiled at our audience.

"Now that the party is at its height allow us to present to the ladies and gentlemen here an illusion that makes use of this closet," Sebastian announced.

I motioned to Lau, holding my hand out to him. "Senor, hazme un favor, por favor?" I asked, drawing my fingers into my palm, asking his to join us.

"Would you be so kind as to lend a hand?" Sebastian asked.

"Me?" Lau asked, tipping his head to the side with a smile. "Very well…"

"And now, my apprentice and I shall enter this plain, ordinary closet. Once we have made our way into the closet, sir, please secure it tightly with this chain. Then please employ these swords to pierce the closet. We shall return alive from its skewered recesses. There are no tricks. We hope you enjoy this unique illusion."

"_You're going to have me pierced by human blades for human entertainment," _I groused. _"I am not happy about this."_

"_I will allow you to feed tonight if you comply without complaint."_

The wardrobe doors closed on us and I growled at the demon. "You fight dirty, bastard," I spat, trying to move away from his. We were pressed against each other all too close for comfort.

He grinned and bent to my ear. "Not too long now until our blood will mix upon a human blade," he whispered.

"Mix upon a human blade," I repeated with wide eyes. "You're really trying to bond us, aren't you, Sebastian? Mixing our blood again after only a month? I haven't heard of such. And I would have heard if it had happened."

"You think so highly of yourself in the Underworld."

I snorted quietly. "These scars weren't from a scrap with a lesser demon, Sebastian. I am of high society in the Underworld. Do not insult me so."

"Your past revealed. It is the only thing I know of your past. That you have fought with a strong demo-" He was cut off by a multitude of swords piercing both our bodies.

Couldn't Lau have eased up a little? Maybe I'd shove swords into him, see how he likes it.

"D-Damn Lau," I grunted, arching my back as a sword pierced my back, thrust forwards to pierce Sebastian's stomach.

"Cussing another man when you're so close to me. I'm insulted," Sebastian chuckled, grunting as a sword nicked his arm.

"Shut up!"

Finally the swords stopped and the chain clattered to the ground. We used a little demonic magic to pretty ourselves up a bit before exiting the wardrobe and bowing to the audience.

"Amazing! It's a miracle! **Bravooo!**"

"That was wonderful, Sebastian, Annabelle! And you have such a lovely voice. No wonder you never talk, you only speak Spanish," Madam Red exclaimed.

"Madam," Sebastian acknowledged.

"Indeed! The closet was like a pincushion. **Ha ha ha! **I thought maybe I'd really killed you!" Lau chuckled. No fear of killing us, then?

"Phew…" Sebastian mumbled, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. "It did hurt a bit. I did not think you would start with my head. Anyone else would have died."

"So? How did you do it?"

"You didn't know, but you went and used all those swords anyway!" Madam Red ranted.

I was getting tired of her voice extremely quickly.

"…I believe I explained as much earlier? That there were no tricks involved."

Sebastian and I sent the pair mysterious smiles before bowing slightly and stepping out onto the balcony.

* * *

No hablo Ingles, Signoritta  
**I do not speak English, Miss**

Vemir  
**Come**

Senor, hazme un favor, por favor?  
**Sir, do me a favour, please?**


	10. X: His Bonded, Commendable

**Shiroijijo**

**Kuroshitsuji**

**Chapter X: His Bonded, Commendable**

* * *

"The rest is up to Ciel."

"Yes, let's hope he can seduce the Viscount successfully. If not I fear _I_ may have to do it," I sighed dramatically, leaning over the stone railing with a grin on my face. I span and leaned back on the railing, watching the party proceed after I had wiped the grin from my face. "It has been a while since we have been to an outing like this, hasn't it, Sebastian?"

"Yes, it has. Last was the Schõnbrunn Palace six years ago, no?" he asked, his arm falling on my shoulder and pulling me closer to his side.

"Yes. We were given many compliments on being the perfect couple. I find I miss roaming freely. Why did you choose to mould the soul, Sebastian? His soul smelled delicious enough."

"Yes, his soul did smell delicious, but I knew I could make it even better. I am quite happy with how well the Young Masters soul is going to taste when I am done."

"Then you will take the torture that I am going to give you - for having me work as a maid for at least three years - without complaint. You asked very much of me to join you in the human world and act as a pet. It is bad enough that you act as a mutt to the child."

"I am far from a mutt."

"You're his pedigree poodle. There to show off and sit when he commands it," I said, still staring ahead. He opened his mouth to argue - I caught the movement out of the corner of my eye. "Don't deny it. Now, quiet - I wish to think."

"You order me around as if we have a covenant," he scoffed, but fell quiet immediately after.

I closed my eyes and let my mind wander. Earlier this evening made itself known from my memories. A grin pulled at my lips as I remembered it.

"_Haah! Haah! Haah! Se-Sebastian…" Ciel panted, rocking with Sebastian's movements. "Hah!"_

"_Now, please place your hands on the wall, and relax your muscles a bit further," Sebastian ordered, coaxing Ciel to lean forwards and brace himself against the wall. The boy rocked again._

_I watched with a smirk on my face, leant against the opposite wall with my arms crossed._

"_Haah! I can't-!" His sentence cut off with a loud grunt as sweat rolled down his face. "Take it anymore! Hah! …No! It's hurts-!" He curled his hands into loose fists and against the wall and bent his head forwards, resting it against the wall._

"_Do bear with it a little longer, sir. You will find your body becoming accustomed to it soon," Sebastian assured, staring down at the boys bare back with half-lidded eyes._

Becoming accustomed to it? Ha, he's having a laugh. No one - man or woman alike - will ever become accustomed to _that, I thought dryly, staring at Sebastian's back._

"_AH! Coming-!" Ciel moaned loudly, clenching his fists tighter. "They're coming out! My guts are on the verge __**of coming out of my body, I say!**__"_

"_No lady has yet had their innards squeezed out by a corset!" Sebastian replied, pulling the ties harder than before._

"Sebastian. I'm here."

I cracked an eye and sighed, pushing off the stone railing. "He is in trouble already? It has only been half an hour since he left with the Viscount. How troublesome," I sighed, weaving through the dancers with Sebastian on my tail.

Whence we arrived at Ciel's whereabouts we immediately cut the lights to make for an easier escape. Or a more eerie scene. Who knows with Sebastian?

"**!** What's going on!" Aleistor yelled.

I lurched forwards when Sebastian pushed my shoulder. I turned to glare at him over my shoulder, but set to knocking out everyone in the room, taking a bite out of the odd soul here and there. It'd have to do until I could go out for a proper meal when Ciel was asleep.

The candles relit, shining light on the unconscious bodies scattered across the floor.

"My, my," Sebastian sighed, clapping his hands together. "You really possess no talents save for being captured, sir. Do you not think you are too careless because you trust I will come when you call?"

"So long as I carry the covenant you will come for me whether I call you or not," Ciel responded.

"…Of course." He walked forwards and bent the bars of the cage Ciel was trapped in. He bowed with a hand over his breast. I grit my teeth. "I shall accompany you wherever you may go until the very end. Though this body may perish, I shall never leave your side. I shall escort you to the farthest reaches of hell." He cut the ropes with a single flick of his finger. "I do not speak falsely as humans do."

"…That's just as well. Don't _you _ever lie to me. Not ever!" he ordered, sparing a glance in my direction. _Me? Heh, not a chance, _My Lord.

"Yes, My Lord," Sebastian promised.

"-Well. I have already contacted the Yard so they will be arriving any moment. Then let's not dawdle. The chaps at the Yard will be none too pleased to find us here."

"Yes, especially with that appearance of yours…" Sebastian pressed a fist against his mouth. "Pfft…! Heh… '**My Lady.**'"

Ciel stiffened with a look of horror on his face before recovering. "Anyway! With this, the case of jack The Ripper is closed! But it was over all too soon…"

"Chief Inspector, this way!"

"In any case, it would appear that the Yard has arrived," Sebastian noted calmly, hosting Ciel up onto his shoulder. The boy cried out, staring down at Sebastian in shock. "Let us be off."

He jumped out of the window and landed on the roof of the building opposite. I followed him out and shadowed his movements all the way back to the Phantomhive manor.

* * *

**JACK THE RIPPER APPEARS ONCE MORE!**

**The victim is Annie Chapman. A prostitute is sacrificed again!**

Ciel stood, his hands colliding with his desk with a great bang. "**How could this be! **The Viscount didn't go anywhere last night!"

"If it becomes seemingly impossible for our lone suspect to have committed the murder then it does beg the question of a possible copycat…" Lau mused. "No, or even of there having been multiple culprits from the very start."

"In other words, we were off the mark in suspecting the Viscount?" Madam Red asked, her fingers tightening around the newspaper in her hands fractionally.

"We're back to square one…" Ciel sighed. "I'll narrow down the suspects again. Sebastian, the list."

"Yes, sir."

_The obedient mutt _must _follow orders, _I thought, staring out the window emotionlessly.

_Maybe the obedient mutt is in heat. They'll take the nearest female, willing or not, _he snapped back, swooping out of the room. But not before sending me a glare worthy of Lucifer himself.

Lucifer was by far the oldest demon in the Underworld. He was over twenty thousand years old. Scarily old even to demons.

When we retuned last night and sent Ciel to bed, Sebastian had tried to mate with me.

He was so much more forceful than he had ever been before. Truthfully it had scared me. And I dealt with that the only way I knew how. I got angry. I attacked him. Left the manor grounds and didn't return until morning.

He took my fear as something else it seems, and now he was threatening and snapping at me any chance he got.

It really…hurt. In all the years we had been together, he had never once got angry at me to this degree.

But none-the-less, I had a job (no matter how unwilling I was) to do. And as a proud as I am, I refused to leave it once it was given to me. Call it a fault in Demons. Yes, we have faults and weaknesses no matter how many of us would protest and call ourselves invincible.

* * *

"The population of London alone is four point five million," Ciel sighed, closing his eye and leaning back in his plush arm chair. "And that swells further during the season. By simply relaxing the conditions, the number of suspects increases."

"Still at it are you?"

The three of us turned to acknowledge the newcomer.

Ciel was the only one to grace her with words. "Madam Red." Grell stood a few feet behind her stiffly, glancing between Sebastian and I with a speed that a human would not catch.

"All work and no play makes Ciel a dull boy! What say you take a break for a round of this?" she asked with a large smile, holding up a lacquered wooden box I was quite familiar with.

"The chess set, eh…? That takes me back," Ciel muttered thoughtfully.

"Doesn't it just? I got it out of the store room because Ciel was coming. **Now break time, break time!**" she sang, slapping the table that she had already set up on excitedly.

_She is far too set on stopping us from working, _I commented to Sebastian.

_If you would refrain from telling me facts that are already known, _he bit back.

He was still angry at me. _I'm sorry, your highness, I was unaware I had no right to talk to you. Should I grovel at your feet and beg for forgiveness?_

"AH! Grell, see to the tea," Madam Red ordered.

"Yes Ma'am," the brunette stuttered, running out of the room.

I watched the butler go with keen red eyes. I did not trust him. As soon as the ponytail flying out behind him left my view, my eyes locked on the wooden figures being set out on the board on the table. Sebastian and I had many fond memories of this game. My eyes flickered to the demon and filled with shock when I realised he had been doing the same as I.

My eyes diverted to the floor quickly and I returned to looking over the papers in my hands, knowing it was useless. I knew who Jack The Ripper really was. Sebastian and I both.

_You are acting shy, _Sebastian chuckled.

I sent him a hard look. _That word is not in my vocabulary, Demon. You will do well to remember that I am anything but _shy. _The last time I was still shy, I was human._

_You were born human? _he asked curiously, now full-out staring at me instead of giving me brief secretive glances. _I do not know enough about you, Demoness._

_Nor I you, Sebastian. You do know we cannot mate without knowing more than five facts about each other, _I thought sarcastically.

What facts did I know about Sebastian?

1. He was four thousand two hundred and fifty years old

2. His true name was Sebastian

3. He has an older brother

4. He has an infatuation with felines

That was all I knew about him. But he knew even less about me. From every conversation we had had in the past fifty years all he knew about me was:

1. I was three thousand seven hundred and fifty yeas old

And 2. I was born a human, not demon

We did not know each other enough to have a bond as strong as we did.

I stared out of the window with dull eyes.

Demons were either solitary or group-friend creatures. You either found one Demon on his own or twenty demons in a nest. Occasionally you would find seven or eight demons travelling together in a group. But two Demons together was unheard of.

Sebastian and I were a strange couple.

Couple? We…were just partners! This is why I don't let my mind wander. It comes up with a load of bullshit that is completely wrong. _Couple? _Demon's don't even know the meaning of that word, let alone become one.

I have long since forgotten anything of my humanity, but my subconscious must have remembered some feelings. Feelings that I would much rather leave out of my life. A life without feelings is a life without troubles. A life without troubles may be dull, but it was simple, easy.

"Demoness," Sebastian whispered softly, shaking my shoulder gently. I startled from my thoughts and looked around. Madam Red was staring at me curiously, the chess game long over. Ciel wasn't even in the room. "We must see the Young Master off to bed. Come."

_I…spent all that time thinking? _I asked myself in shock, my eyes trained on the grandfather clock. I had been thinking for three hours straight. That was nothing to demons, but I had grown accustomed to human times. Humans would _not _spend as large an amount of time as three hours standing and staring at nothing.

"…Well? How about it?" Ciel asked when Sebastian and I entered his bed chambers.

"No matter how many times I simulate the events, only the Viscount could have been involved in this string of murders," Sebastian explained, needlessly looking through the few papers he had in his hands.

"Haaah…" Ciel sighed, pushing his fringe from his face. "So we have to alter our search conditions? The Viscount couldn't have been involved in yesterday's killings!"

"Yes, true. It would have been impossible for any of the persons who were at the Viscounts residence."

"Anyway, tomorrow, we'll-" Ciel's hand froze. "…Sebastian…" he breathed, staring at him with wide eyes. "You don't mean…"

Both of us gave the human boy feral grins. "I have told you many times that I do not lie. We, your _chessmen, _are your _might, _your _hands and feet_…You along will decide…You yourself will choose…And for that, we shall become your _might. _You said as much _that day. _"

"Él no puede controlar me," I grumbled, just loud enough for Ciel to hear. He had heard me speaking Spanish. I have to keep the act up for now.

Sebastian slipped an arm around my shoulders, staring down at his gloved fingernails as if inspecting him. "We are merely _servants_. We will not cross that line. I only faithfully execute what the master orders, and answer what the master asks me. Annabelle does whatever I can force her to do, or she finds interesting," he chuckled, bowing with a hand over his breast, bringing me down with him.

"So it was impossible for a person who was there?" Ciel asked.

"Yes. Exactly." He stared up at the boy with half lidded red eyes filled with amusement.

"Now I see…You bastard…" the boy cursed, gritting his teeth.

Sebastian opened his mouth slowly. "Heh!" He threw the papers over his shoulder, standing to full height. I followed him, straightening out my skirt. "By your order we, your _chessmen _shall become your _sword. _Now then…" Ciel slipped his fingers under the patch on his right eye and lifted it from his skin, revealing the covenant. "Let us move into check, Master."

* * *

Él no puede controlar me  
**He can not control me**


	11. XI: His Bonded, Encounters

**Shiroijijo**

**Kuroshitsuji**

**Chapter XI: His Bonded; Encounters**

* * *

**End of the nineteenth century - as the social season was coming to a close - there occurred a serial murder case that shook Great Britain to its core.**

**The victims were all prostitutes. Every one of them was discovered chopped into pieces, their wombs stolen right out of their bodies.**

**Because of the hideous state in which the victims were found, the killer became know as-**

"_**Jack The Ripper."**_

* * *

"It's cold…" Ciel muttered, his arms wrapped around his body as he shivered.

"Though your usual garb would have stood out in the East End, you must be feeling chill in those clothes? It looks like it might rain as well," Sebastian commented.

I wrinkled my nose. I hated the humidity of the air when it was close to rain. Yet I was fond of the rain itself…

"Wearing that will make me stand out just as much so I'll pass," Ciel said, holding his hand out when Sebastian began unbuttoning his coat.

"We have a woman dressed in…less than decent attire, Young Master," Sebastian sighed, giving me a level look. "We already do stand out."

I looked down at my clothing: skin tight black breeches, my usual work boots, and a loose white poets shirt. My hair was braided loosely over my left shoulder with a purple ribbon - the only part of the outfit Sebastian had any influence on. He was adamant on the idea that women should wear dresses or nothing. And purple was a favourite colour of his on me. I wasn't too fond of that colour personally.

I was looking for comfort when I picked this outfit, not social acceptance. But, I guess I was _dressed in less than decent attire. _An ample amount of cleavage was revealed with the deep V-neck of my shirt and my breasts strained against the shirt with no corset or cloth to bind them.

"You're certain he'll make an appearance if we keep watch here, right?" Ciel confirmed for the Nth time today.

"Yes," Sebastian answered confidently. "That is the only entrance and this the only path that leads to it."

"And you're positive the next target will be Mary Kelly, who lives in that tenement?" he whispered, leaning around the wall to take a look at the small home just beyond.

"Yes. I think I have told you as much numerous times? Though the three of us lying in wait here makes us stick out like sore thumbs…"

"Quite…In addition to the murdered prostitutes _lacking internal organs, _there is still another _commonality. _But what makes killing them a necessity for him?"

Sebastian and I knelt to the ground and began stroking a loving ginger stray that passed, well, was passing…

_It has been a long time since we have and contact with a cat that isn't in the group you have cooped up in your closet. _I pinned him with a dry look. He had the decency to look ashamed, at least.

_I take good care of them. _"As she is a rare beauty, I…"

"…Hey, are you listening to a word I'm saying, Sebastian, Annabelle!" I cringed. That name…

"Ah, excuse me. I could not resist," Sebastian apologised, holding the cat to his chest. I was very close, my chest almost pressed again the cats other side.

"We're not keeping it! So put it back!"

"Very well…" he sighed reluctantly, letting the cat down to the cobblestone floor and helping me to my feet. "But she is so lovely…"

The cat immediately curled around my legs purring and begging for attention. I smiled softly, ushering the cat to go on it's way. Ciel would not be amused if she followed me home.

Now that the problem (that wasn't really a problem to anyone but Ciel) was gone, I was left to think. A dangerous thing indeed.

"_-So it was impossible for a person that was there?"_

"_-Yes. It was impossible for a human being."_

"_Now I see…You bastard…" Ciel hissed, teeth clenched._

_Sebastian was far too amused to not be amused myself. Usually we found the same things amusing. After I had spent those hours thinking to myself he hadn't threatened or snapped at me. I guess we were back on good terms for now._

_Sebastian chuckled, pressing a finger to his chin. "Heh. I have spoken the truth many times from the very beginning. Likewise, I have not _remotely _lied with respect to the results of our inquiry." He stepped forwards, the papers he had thrown over his shoulder rustling under his feet. "_Someone well-versed in medical science and anatomy. Someone involved with a _secret society _or _cult of Black Magic. And _someone with no alibi on the nights of the murders. _The only _human being _who fulfils these conditions is the Viscount of Druitt."_

_The boy glaring up at my bonded clenched his fist around a piece of paper on his bed. "Indeed, you were telling the truth. However…__**the inquiry was but a farce!**__" he yelled, tearing the paper in his hand in half in his frustration._

"_We were simply following your orders, sir," Sebastian replied with a smile._

_The boy seethed, throwing whatever he could reach at us. It was his pillow._

_We both merely cocked out heads to the side to avoid the impact. It whizzed between our heads and hit the floor with a low thud._

"_My, my, are you taking your anger out on us?" He knelt and picked up the pillow, dusting it off and placing it back on the bed. "Young Master, I thought you kept us by your side, knowing full well what we are like."_

"…_Shut up! I am well aware! Anyway, Annabelle doesn't _do _anything that gives away her personality! I don't know _what _she's like!"_

_Sebastian smiled. "You do not want to know what she is like, Young Master. She is far worse than me on her worst days. A force to be reckoned with." I chuckled silently at his compliment/insult._

"_Haaah…" the boy sighed, pushing his hair out of his face. "Is he the same as you?"_

"_Hmm…No, he is not. I daresay someone like him being in the human world is unusual in and of itself, but-"_

Like seeing us in the Human Realm isn't unusual, _I snorted._

"_He is neither a human…nor a demon? The what…is he?"_

"_He is-"_

_I cut him off and answered myself. Spoke for the first time in front of a human in over two thousand years. "He is a-"_

"**GYAAAAAH!**"

"Wha-! But no one entered the room-!" Ciel yelled, pushing against the wall and practically flying towards the innocent looking door.

"Let us go!" Sebastian said, copying the boys movements. I stayed where I was, leant against the wall with my arms crossed comfortably. Ciel threw open the door and stopped in his tracks. I couldn't see the damage, but I could definitely smell it. "You must not look!"

But Sebastian covered the boys eyes too late. He had already seen the horror and carnage only an inhuman creature could produce. The heavens opened for the boy, as if trying to wash away the sight that was sure to be burned into his memory for years to come…if he lasted that long.

"-Ah…Ah…Ah," Ciel gasped, trying to hold down the bile rising in his throat. What a weak stomach. He was even shaking! I pushed off the wall and strolled leisurely towards my bonded and his meal, swinging my arms slowly and humming a cheerful tune quietly to myself. "Ugh! Guh…Eh!" Bile spewed from his mouth, hitting against the floor loudly. Thank god I didn't have to clean that.

"You have made quite a mess of things, Jack the Ripper - or should I say…Grell Sutcliff," Sebastian said, just as Grell stepped into the moonlight from inside the prostitutes home, covered in blood.

"N-No, this is…" Grell stuttered as blood rolled down his cheek, washing off his skin with the rain. His clothes weren't so lucky. "I rushed in because I heard the screams, but she was already…"

"Already…what?" Sebastian asked with a grim smile.

_All ready for him, _I answered telepathically, _to kill._

"We have been keeping an eye on the sole path here all night," Sebastian continued as if he had not heard me. "How in the world did you manage to enter that room at the end of this blind alley and evade us?" His question was met with silence. "Do you really plan to feign innocence, looking as you do? Enough of this, Mister Grell. -No. Even _Grell Sutcliff _is just an assumed identity, so what say you cease your silly act, Mister _Grell_?

"This is my first time meeting _someone of your ilk _in the human world. You did a superb job of acting like _one of them_."

"Superb…Job…?" Grell whispered. "Tee-Hee! Is that soooo?" he chuckled, grinning maniacally as he pulled the blue ribbon out of his hair. "Hit the nail on the head, you did." Removed his bloodied round glasses. "_I _am an actress." The brown dripped out of his hair revealing vibrant red. He brushed that out with a comb from inside his tailcoat. "And a first-rate one at that." False eyelashes on top of his original ones. "But neither are you _Sebastian, _yes?" Replaced his white gloves with black ones. Why do people spend so much time and effort on their appearance?

"The Young Master gave me that name, so yes, I am _Sebastian…_**for now.**"

"Oh my, his faithful dog, are you?" Grell chuckled, pushing new thick red framed rectangular glasses up the bridge of his nose. (_See, he thinks you're a mutt, too, _I commented.) "That type of stud makes me weak in the knees too, he does! Now then, once again, Sebastian…No…**Sebastian Darling **" he called out dramatically, flipping his long hair over his shoulder even more dramatically. "I am the butler of the Burnett House, Grell Sutcliff, at your service!

"My dearest fellow butler, I am in your hands!" He puckered his lips flirtily and blew my bonded a kiss. Sebastian stiffened and shivered violently. "Oooh! I finally get to show you my true colours! It was utterly mortifying to be seen in front of a stud such as yourself with no makeup on! My hair colour was dreadfully dull too! **Tee-Hee!**"

_Can I kill him? _I asked Sebastian, sending the red-head a disgusted glance.

_Maim. Maim him. I want the final kill._

_Well, that's no fun…_

"Little old me's never run into a demon posing as a butler before, so at first, I was just as shocked as shocked can be!"

"Allow me to echo those sentiments, hm?" Sebastian hummed. "For I too have been living for quite some time, but I have never heard of _someone of your ilk _being a _butler. _One who is supposed to stand neutral between God and Humans: a God of Death!" I rolled my eyes. A God standing neutral between God and Human. _That _makes sense. "Why did you, a _God _of sorts, become a butler?"

"Don't be such a stuffed shirt, sweetie," Grell admonished. "But…Very well…I suppose you could say I fell head over heels for a woman."

_Stuffed shirt? Is that your way of being awkward, cher? It's rare you even _wear _a shirt when we have no company._

"And that woman is-" And he ignored me yet again. I'd have to break that little habit of his.

"Whether you hear him out or not, I think you already know, Sebastian," a new voice called out, heels clicking against the stone floor as the stepped out of the shadows as their partner had minutes before.

Ciel finally moved, pulling Sebastian hand from his eyes. "…Madam…" he identified quietly, staring at the woman in red with hard eyes.

"I miscalculated. I never imagined there would be someone by Ciel's side who could see through Grell's disguise."

"Annabelle noticed first," Sebastian informed, placing a hand on my scarred shoulder.

"…Madam was, of course, on our initial list of suspects. But your alibi was perfect," Ciel muttered, wiping his mouth.

"How could you, Ciel? You went as far as to doubt me, your dear aunt?" she asked with a mocking smile.

"If the possibility of one being Jack exists - kin or acquaintance - it matters not. _No human _on the list of suspects could have committed all the murders. Of course, that includes you, Madam.

"But it is a different story with a reaper as your accomplice. If he can enter Mary's room in an instant without us noticing, he would also be capable of instantly transporting himself over the lengthy distance between the West End and the East End. And if a servant were to disappear from the party for a matter of minutes no one would pay any heed, therefore, only the two of you can be Jack the Ripper. Madam red and Grell Sutcliff!

"The victims in the Jack the Ripper case has something else in common, on top of _being prostitutes _and _missing their wombs. _All of the underwent a _certain procedure _at the Royal London Hospital, where Madam is employed." He pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and shook it out, holding it out for them to see. A list of women written in my handwriting stared back at us. "This lists those patients in the order of their surgery dates. The order in which the victims were killed corresponds perfectly to the order in which they went under the knife.

"Only Mary Kelly, who resides in that tenement, was on that list and _still alive. _I thought you two would show up if we kept watch here. But still, I was unable to save her…"

"How sad, Ciel. My lovely nephew…My…elder sister's son…If you hadn't insisted on getting to the bottom of all this, we might've played chess again…However…" she muttered, her fists clenching slowly. "**…I will not yield **_**this time**_**!**"

A loud noise ripped through the air and Sebastian moved fast, catching a strange metal contraption between his hands before it could slice through Ciel. Was that Grell's Death Scythe? What a strange design.

"WHA…!" Ciel screamed. Grell jumped back, tearing the machine from Sebastian's grip. "Wh-! What is that!"

"All reapers possess a tool for hunting souls. Though this is my first time seeing one that looks like that…It is known as the _Death Scythe. _The _Death Scythe _is rather troublesome," Sebastian sighed, pushing his wet hair out of his face.

"Something as unbecoming as a scythe wouldn't suit me in the least, don't you agree? …So I customised it to my specifications! A _Death Scythe _juuust for me, which plays the grandest harmony with the death throes of a soul! Of course, its sharpness is guaranteed. A tool that only a God like me can wield to chop anyone and anything into itty bitty pieces!

"My body's gotten all stiff 'cos I've been a good little Grell this whole time! Now I sooo want to work up a sweat with Y-O-U!" He puckered his lips again.

I glared at the red-head, growling deep in my chest. _If you don't kill him, I will._

"Would you mind refraining from such sickening displays? Furthermore, I am on duty at present and I already have a mate-to-be."

_I said kill him, not spout lies! _I screamed in his head. _Mate-to-be!_

"AHHHHN, you're so stoic! I can't get enough of this side of you either, Sebastian Darling! I'll kill your hussy and we'll be together forever!

"Let me tell you a little something, dearest - the colour red makes me swoon. I just love red for my hair, clothes and lipstick. That's why I adore making over ugly women with the red of their blood. The more glamorous the woman, the more alluring she becomes, just like a beautiful, poisonous flower, right?"

_Hussy? _My eye twitched violently as I glared at the red-head. _I'll show him a bloody hussy._

"And I'll bet a fine stud like you fitted up in rose colours will be the absolute best! I'll cut you open deep, splatter you with all the many shades of crimson and mess you up most glamorously, Sebastian Darling!"

I lunged forward, growling and snarling, but was bought black into Sebastian's chest and restrained before I could do any damage. Damn him! Grell was talking about what was _mine_!

Sebastian - seemingly oblivious to my struggles - replied to Grell with a monotonous drawl. "A reaper is one who quietly hunts the souls of the dying. A butler is one who accompanies his master like a shadow. Your poor taste goes against the aesthetics of both and fair raises my bile. Hush, Demoness, you will get your chance soon," he soothed, rubbing his thumb in calming circles against my bare stomach. It did nothing.

"Boooo-Boooo!" Grell cried. "I worked hard as a butler for my master! I didn't wear makeup or dress pretty or anything when I was at work!"

"I am appalled…" Sebastian sighed, tightening one arm around my waist and constricting my throat slowly with the other - forcing me still. "How can you call yourself a butler?"

Grell's lips pulled into a grin and he raised his hand - middle and ring fingers curled into his palm, index and little fingers straight, "Even so, I am still a butler…for Death."

Ciel sighed and I heard his eye patch slip from his face, "-In the name of the Queen and mine own evil title, I command you! **Hunt them down!**"

Sebastian released my throat and caught the hem of his glove between his teeth, pulling it more snugly against his hand.

I could already feel his demonic energy rising as he prepared himself. I felt my own react to his, also growing. Both our eyes glowed a bright mixture of red and pink, pupils slitted like a cats.

And then, both our voices rang out clearly against the loud rainfall and soft breathing. "Yes, My Lord."


	12. XII: His Bonded, A Proper English Lady

**Shiroijijo**

**Kuroshitsuji**

**Chapter XII: His Mate, A Proper English Lady**

* * *

**Madam Red's lesson (and Sebastian's torture method) on how to be a proper English Lady. (This took place before we went to the Viscounts Residence.)**

"**I…think not!**" Ciel growled, glaring at Madam Red.

"Really! Losing your nerve after coming this far is anything but manly!" she huffed, glaring straight back, clenching a pink dress in her hands.

"How can you say that whilst holding that thing?"

"Come, come. We have already decided upon our course of action, so there can be no turning back now," Lau announced, offering up a China Doll dress. I quite liked that dress… "It is sometimes necessary to resign oneself to one's fate, My Lord. This is one of our creations. Incidentally, I am of the opinion that a China Doll dress will be nice and fresh. What do you say?"

I searched the room with my eyes until they laid upon what I was looking for. A midnight blue China Doll dress in my size with decorative silver frogs. I swept it up and changed behind the screen quickly, breathing out in relief when my corset dropped to the floor. I removed the ties from my hair and pulled it up into one ponytail on the top of my head, retying it firmly.

Sebastian was the first to notice my change of dress. "That colour doesn't suit you at all, Annabelle," he sighed, shaking his head. Everyone else's attention was bought to my form. "Purple, black and white are the only colours that have any chance of adorning your beautiful body."

"I think it looks wonderful," Lau said happily.

"Oh! Most certainly not!" Madam Red sneered. "It goes without saying that an English lady of the upper classes must wear a dress of the highest quality and heaviest silk to a ball!"

"Heaviest…silk…?" I whispered in horror. I'd have to cart that along all night. _And what if I'm not English? I could be…Spanish? French? Chinese…?_

_It is sometimes necessary to resign oneself to one's fate, My Lady, _Sebastian quoted with a smirk.

"Such rules exist, do they? I seeee…" Lau muttered with a blank face. It seems he wanted to see the both of us in his country's dress. And I really wouldn't mind wearing such nice clothing.

"Well, obviously. Where do you think we are? This is Great Britain, the land of conventions and rules-! Blue, silver….And pale green predominate dress colours here and one must only wear pink at balls." Sebastian did no look amused at that. I'm sure he'd be able to twist Madam Red's mind until she allowed me to wear purple, though. He was nothing if not determined. "Ciel is young, so pink will be good. Might as well. Perhaps we might shorten the length a bit? You're young yet, so you can get away with it! Oh hoh hoh hoh hoh!"

"Ah yes, pink will be lovely. Ha-ha-ha!" Lau agreed.

"_**Enough! **_**Don't imagine it!**"

"There is still more for which to prepare." We all turned to Sebastian and I groaned. Glasses and a riding crop. Tutor Mode. He wasn't very pleasant to me when he was in Tutor Mode. I'm not going to enjoy this training, that's for sure. "All balls begin with a _Quadrille. _Next, a _Waltz. _In all, about eighteen to twenty-four pieces are usually played."

"Well! That sounds about right!" the queen of Evening Parties - Madam Red - agreed.

"Seven of those will be the Quadrille, with three of them being Lancers. Then seven Waltzes, four Galops and a Polka are typical. The rest depends on the host… **To put it plainly! **You cannot get through the evening with the farce of a Waltz you feigned before. Moreover, a lady's steps on the floor are the reverse of what you are accustomed to!"

I backed towards the door slowly, trying to mute my footsteps. _I already know all of this, so I'm going to…go,_ I thought quickly, turning and rushing the rest of the way to the door.

A loud crack echoed throughout the room and I froze up, hand on the doorknob. Sebastian had bought the riding crop down on the palm of his hand. "If you even think about leaving this room before the training is complete, Annabelle, you will sincerely regret your decision."

I gulped nervously and jerked my head in a small nod, walking back towards the group sheepishly. _I…Hate…You…_

"You will benefit from this training as much as the Young Master will," Sebastian assured with an innocent smile.

_I have played the part of upper class lady hundreds of times before. I know everything I need to know and more, _I grumbled, glaring heatedly at him.

"The Waltz was once called immoral, because the man and woman must dance so closely to each other, but thanks to the Queen, it now resides in the main dance repertoire," he continued - as if he hadn't heard me. I twitched angrily. "Seducing the Viscount will be nigh on impossible if you dance like you did last time. If I were he, I would politely decline to accompany you."

"**Sedu-!**"

Sebastian grinned. "Heh. From talking and walking to dancing, gesturing, and seduction - why, Madam and I, your tutor, will be drilling them all into you over the course of just one day…My Ladies….?"

The both of us cowered, back-to-back, as the three of them trapped us from every angle. I knew I shouldn't have followed Sebastian into the human world three years ago. I was regretting ever meeting him at this point.

I should have turned around and ran when he offered to make a blood pact with me.

"_**NOOOOO!**_"

"Do not raise your voice!"

"You have no waist!"

**And thus did Ciel and I become first class ladies.**


	13. XIII: His Bonded, Looking Back

**Shiroijijo**

**Kuroshitsuji**

**Chapter XIII: His Mate, Looking Back**

* * *

Knowing that if I was patient, I would get my chance to rip Grell to shreds, I calmed, slumping lazily in Sebastian's hold. If I conserved energy, I'd have a better chance later, wouldn't I?

Sebastian regarded me for a few seconds before smiling a little. He released his hold on my waist and let me go and lean against the wall before unbuttoning his overcoat and covering Ciel with it. "Right, then.."

"**Wha-!**"Ciel growled.

"Please do not allow yourself to catch a chill. I will prepare some hot milk when we have returned to the town house. And I shall sweeten it with honey or brandy or something of the sort," Sebastian promised with that damned fake smile on his face.

Ciel just stared at the demon.

The noise Grell's _Death Scythe _created ripped through the air. Sebastian's and my head snapped around to look. "Ohhh? I'm not going to let you go running home just like that, you know!Little Death Scythe here and I are both full of soooo much pent-up energy these days 'cos our quarry has been much too easy to…**hunt!**" he yelled, jumping from his perch of the roof, swinging that _Scythe _at Sebastian and Ciel.

Sebastian jumped away, but Ciel wasn't as supernatural as he - he jut stumbled back as Grell started to cackle maniacally.

"I much prefer doing the chasing myself to being chased, Sebastian Darling! So let's have ourselves a marvellous round of tag, shall we!"

"I have asked you before to refrain from uttering such vile _drivel_!" Sebastian yelled, flipping out of the way of another swing of the _Scythe. _

"Don't be like that! You'll get hooked on my little one once you've had a taste, **I'm sure!**" he exclaimed when his _Scythe _connected with a lamppost Sebastian had ripped out of the ground. "Ooh! You don't look it, but you're actually pretty powerful, Sebastian Darling! That warms my cockles too, it does! However… _The real show begins now! _The _Death Scythe_ can cut through a gas lamp **like a twig**!" He cut through the metal with ease, rendering the post useless and leaving Sebastian shocked.

But the _Scythe _didn't stop there. It cut through Sebastian's left arm.

I watched in interest as the blood spurting out of the wound changed to camera film. Ciel or Madam Red couldn't see it, that I was sure. Could I see it because I wasn't human, or because I was bonded to Sebastian to such a degree that we share thoughts?

"Wha…" Sebastian muttered just as-

"_From this day forth you are my faithful dog."_

Memories of the past years floated through our heads: some good, some downright annoying.

_This is- _Sebastian thought frantically.

"How was it for you, hm?" Grell asked, bringing the both of us back down to earth. I slumped against the wall and Sebastian curled his fingers around his wound. "The pain that you felt must have been rather dramatic, no? That just now was a little talent we Reapers have; the _Cinematic Record_. Grim Reapers receive a list of those who are scheduled to die and judge them by playing back their memories using the _Record._

"We look at what sort of human they were," Grell continued, "and what sort of lives they lived. Should we allow them to live? Or should we kill them? People say a magic lantern passes before their eyes when they are on the verge of death but that's just Reapers like lil' ole me playing back that human's _memories_. For those who receive the judgement '_the human should die_' we use our _Death Scythe _to sever their memories and souls from their bodies, and for them, it is **the end.**" He lifted his long coat and gave a little curtsy.

"I had presumed you were only guilty of poor taste, but a peeping tom as well, are you? You truly are the lowest of the low," Sebastian voiced.

"Non, Non!" Grell yelled, running forwards again. "That is our job! But… Yes, all right! I admit, I am a wee bit curious about what lurks in the pasts of fine men like yourself! Especially when they seem to be the bad boy type!"

I glared at the God as he pinned _my _partner against the brick wall, _Scythe _only held back by Sebastian's hands braced against the flat metal, keeping the spinning blades barely an inch from his shoulder.

"Tee-hee-hee. You can't _play make-believe _with yours truly like you do with humans, Sebastian Darling. The _Death Scythe _can slice right through: memories, souls, dimensions and even Demons!" The blades whirred, catching Sebastian's jacket slightly, cutting through it.

I lurched forwards to help.

_No! Don't, Demoness! _Sebastian yelled in my head. I stopped. This was the first time I've heard him so frantic. _Stay where you are and protect Ciel!_

_But, I can help you, _I whispered, confused at the emotions running through me. Why didn't I want Sebastian to be hurt? Just two months ago I watched as he was shot dead with a smile on my face. What's changed now? _I can distract him, lead him away from you._

_Then what? Get killed yourself? _he demanded.

I pressed my lips together and shuffled towards Ciel obediently. _Just because I'm taking orders, doesn't mean I'm an obedient mutt like you, okay? _I chuckled weakly, trying to add a bit of humour to the situation.

He chuckled in my head, too. _You'll always be the fickle cat, Demoness. Always._

"Why…" Ciel whispered, bringing my attention back to my task at hand. Protect the boy. I stood about five feet behind him, staring at his back emotionlessly.

"Why?" Madam Red repeated with a smirk. "What is the point of asking me now? When you and I have become _the Watchdog _and its _prey_. If I don't hunt the watchdog, I will be hunted. In which case…" she muttered, pulling a knife from her sleeve. "There is only one way out**!**" She ran forwards, slicing at his arm.

"Che!" Ciel grunted, clutching at his arm. He wasn't too damaged. No need to intervene. "Madam. You are a physician. Why would you kill-!"

"A brat like you will never understand! **Not ever!**" she screamed, brandishing the knife and barging forwards in a fit of rage. She shoved him against the wall, holding him there with a hand around his throat. "I wish you… That someone like you-! That someone like you **had never been born!**" She raised the knife, panting heavily.

"**Young Master!**" Sebastian yelled.

Both of us ran forwards - Sebastian severely damaging his arm - to attack the woman. Our claws were mere millimetres from killing her when Ciel yelled. "STOP! SEBASTIAN! ANNABELLE! Do not kill her!"

We both stopped, staring at each other over the woman's head.

_You look like shit, _I commented. The right half of his face and uniform was covered in blood, his hair completely dishevelled.

_I feel like it, too, _he sighed, fingers tightening around his shoulder wound.

"Sebastian…?" Ciel murmured when he saw how bad my bonded's wounds were.

"Tee-hee!" Grell exclaimed. "Why, Sebastian Darling! You've got guts! To think you would sacrifice an arm to go rescue that brat." He yanked the blood covered _Scythe _from the wall. "But you are a wholly different story **Madam**! You just go on and kill that brat now, you hear!"

"No…" she whimpered.

"Hunh?"

"I cannot…" she whispered, clutching at her chest. "I cannot kill this child…!"

"How can you say that now! After you've chopped up all those women! If you don't kill him, he'll kill you instead! And after _I've _gone to all the trouble of assisting you!" he sneered.

"But…BUT!" she yelled, clenching her fists by her side. "THIS CHILD IS MY-!"

She never got to finish her sentence. Grell's _Death Scythe _forced its way through her chest with a wet whir, splattering blood in all directions. Sebastian, Ciel and I just stared.

"_I'm so disappointed in you, madam Red. _I cant say I care a shred for…" He flung the _Scythe _propelling Madam Red through the air. "this plain woman you've become."

The blood surrounding her changed to the blood red camera film again, showing us memories of her life.

I watched silently, standing just a foot in front of the clueless Ciel. Sebastian and Grell also watched, neither letting on that they felt anything. The life as a supernatural being - emotions are your biggest weakness.

I watched as Madam Red - Angelina - flowed through her life. Meeting people, interacting with family.

**My elder sister's health was fragile. But she was kind and beautiful, and did not put on airs, and I loved her. I loved and envied her soft flaxen hair, which was just like our mother's.**

**I met 'him' when I was fifteen.**

'That man' complimented her. Made her feel special.

**I despised my red hair, which was just like my father's. And I loathed the colour red.**

He gave her confidence. Made her feel better about herself.

**And then, I cut off my bangs.**

**I grew to love my red hair, which was just like my father's. And I grew to love the colour red.**

**And I grew to love 'him.'**

**When 'he' visited, I wore the red that he had said suited me.**

And then something unexpected happened.

**The 'man' I loved dearly was going to marry the elder sister I loved dearly.**

**I wore my favourite red dress to their wedding.**

**If the two I cherished were happy… then I too was happy.**

The sister that she loved the most had a child. The child that she wanted the most.

**Or so I should have been- My beloved and my beloved big sister's-**

**I began despise… the colour red once more-**

**After that, I started attending the many social events that I had once hated. I flitted from one ball to another, wearing gorgeous makeup and bright red dresses. And soon people began calling me Lady Red.**

**But I also threw myself into my studies and against my parents' wishes, obtained my licence to practise medicine.**

**My warm and loving sister and her husband. My adorable nephew and his cousin. The people who I held most dear.**

**But…somewhere within me, there was always an emotion of which I could not let go.**

The woman still loved 'him.'

**And so I married a man I met at a ball.**

**I said to him, "there is a man I cannot forget." But in return, he said, "I don't mind."**

**He was a sincere and honest man.**

**And then I too found myself with child.**

**He cherished me - and I was happy.**

An accident occurred. Her husband was lost. Her child was lost. Her womb was lost. The ability to ever get back what had been taken away was lost. _She _was lost.

**-or so I should have been.**

**My sister often visited the hospital to cheer me up.**

Ciel's birthday was coming up. He was to be ten.

**And then… that day arrived**

**In truth, I had no desire to go.**

**For I…**

**I…**

The mansion was ablaze.

**The colour… that dyed that grey December sky was that most hateful…**

**RED-!**


	14. XIV: His Bonded, Recalling Memories

**Shiroijijo**

**Kuroshitsuji**

**Chapter XIV: His Mate, Recalling Memories**

* * *

**That day…**

…**Each and every Phantomhive lost their lives at the hands of some unknown individual.**

**The manor was burnt to the ground - my sister and her husband were discovered in a terrible state.**

**A child's corpse was never recovered.**

**-I lost everyone that was precious to me. Everything had flown somewhere out of my reach.**

**I was sad. So sad- But even more-so did I envy my elder sister for being able to die with 'him,' my beloved.**

**And I continued to live on…as the sole survivor.**

**Yet…**

**I hated them.**

**They had something I could never have, regardless of how much I desired it.**

**What I wanted. What I cherished.**

**I, who had lost all and those whores, who possessed what I wanted more than anything… but were throwing it away…**

**What had I done to deserve that?**

**Why did God make me suffer so?**

**I only…**

…**Only-**

**HATEHATEHATEHATEHATE!**

**And so I cut them into little pieces, the prostitutes on whom I performed the abortions.**

**I will do away with that which you do not desire, if you so wish…**

**I will take away your womb, your happiness, your life - everything.**

**Then…**

**A crimson-cloaked Grim Reaper smiled upon me.**

Grell…He wanted children as much as Angelina. He was like her. He hugged her. Comforted her like no one else had. He assisted her in doing what she thought was best.

**I…cut my red hair, which was caked with blood.**

**-A few months later, my missing nephew suddenly returned…**

**With a black-clad butler and a purple-swathed maid at his side.**

And now _our_ story begins…

**No matter how many times I asked my nephew about what happened while he was missing, he would not tell me a thing.**

**But that was all right because Ciel had returned.**

**The only one who had returned… My beloved-**

'**He,' my beloved… his and my sister's child.. The child who looks so very much like her.**

**I should have been happy that Ciel had been returned to me but a sense of unease weighed on my heart.**

**Why did this child return, when 'he' did not?**

**Why did this child live, while 'he' died?**

'**His child' was not 'him.'**

**That boy was the son of the elder sister who took 'him' away from me-…**

**Why had I not been the one to marry 'him'?**

**And Ciel, who had succeeded 'him,' finally came to capture **_**Jack The Ripper **_**with that face that so resembled that of my sister.**

**Sister…what more are you going to take away from me?**

**This time… I will not yield a thing to you…**

"**I WILL NOT YIELD ANYHTING!"**

"I loved you dyed in the deepest crimson of spattered blood, Madam Red," Grell said, though his wide mouth pulled into a frown contradicted the words. "I haven't the least interest in someone who gets carried away by silly emotions. I helped you set up your alibi too. And I even broke the rules that govern us Reapers, killing women not on the list, all for your sake… **What a let-down!**

"You were just the same as all those other women. You don't deserve to wear red at all… No Ma'am!," he stated, pulling the red coat from her dead body and slipping his own arms into it after removing his own black coat. "The curtain has fallen on your cheap performance of _life_. **Farewell, Madam.**" He turned and walked away, heels clicking against the cobblestone floor.

Ciel stepped forwards and knelt at Angelina's side. He closed her eyes with his right hand. "Sebastian. Annabelle. What are you doing?" We both gave him questioning looks. "I ordered you to _hunt Jack the Ripper. _It's not over yet. So don't stand around twiddling your thumbs, man. Hunt down the last one."

A grin slowly pulled at my lips as I turned towards Grell, cracking my fingers and etting my nails lengthen into sharp claws.. "It's my turn, then."

"…As you wish," Sebastian said before grapping my arm in a bruising grip. "You will stay put. He is strong, Demoness. And I will not let you get hurt."

I gave him an incredulous look. _You want me to stay out of the fight? I am not the obedient mutt, Sebastian. I won't let you get any more hurt than you already are._

"Demone-" he began to berate.

"…Hee! I was all ready to let you go 'cos I'm really not feeling it anymore, but…" Grell chuckled, cutting Sebastian off. "…if you're that desperate to die, I'll do you the favour of sending the three of you _to Heaven!_"

The two of us ducked when he swung the _Scythe _at us and jumped back when he repeated the movement.

"Heaven, was it?" Sebastian asked, picking up a wooden crate and throwing it at Grell. "We are not fated to go there, I fear."

Grell smashed the crate effortlessly as Sebastian and I jumped onto the roof. "Yours truly is just in the foulest of foul moods at the moment! So don't expect me to go easy- !" His statement trailed off into a question when he couldn't find us on the ground.

He readied himself to swing the _Scythe _again when Sebastian left my side, jumping down into the alleyway and landing on the flat metal surface of Grell's blade. As the _Death God _turned to see what was going on, Sebastian aimed a kick to his face. He just barely dodged. "If you want to know what a foul mood is, then you will have to meet Demoness when she is in one. _That _is the foulest of the foul."

"Hey…! You just aimed for my face right now, didn't you! For a lady, her face is her life! You fiend!" Grell screamed, glaring at Sebastian heatedly.

I jumped down and landed next to my partner, brushing against his arm to let him know I was there. "Oh, you are quite right on that account," we said at the same time, chucking a little. "For we are a hell of a team."

I really hated that saying (really bad pun and all) but it sounded damn good when we said it together like that. I might start joining him when he said it, just to sound cool.

"**HRM! **Do you think a Demon can win against a God, hm?" Grell demanded.

"It is difficult to say," Sebastian replied. "Having never fought one, I cannot be sure, but if Young Master tells me to win then I shall win."

_I have fought a _Death God _before. One of the most powerful, _I thought, glancing at Sebastian. He seemed quite shocked at that. _When you find their weakness, you can kill them easily. Wear him out and then strike hardest. I will be waiting in the shadows for my chance._

"I don't know what's happened between you two and that brat, but you're awfully into him. It just riles me riiiight up! But even a Demon such as yourself will perish if hunted with a Death Scythe, you know? Aren't you just quaking in your boots at the thought?" Grell asked as the _Scythe _whirred to life.

"Not at all. This body and soul… Everything, down to the last hair on my head, belongs to my Master and Bonded now. For obeying that Master's orders so long as the covenant endures… that is a butler's aesthetic. His philosophy, if you will. If they tell me not to die, I will not die. If they tell me to die, then I shall disappear."

"Hmmmmmm…" Grell swooned, giving Sebastian a smouldering look with his odd green and yellow eyes. "I do rather like men who pursue the arts, Sebastian Darling! Suddenly I want to stomp on that composed face of yours with my heels _and make you lick my shoes!_" he yelled, jumping forwards and swinging at us.

Foot fetish. _Nice._

The two of us jumped away, but the _Scythe _nicked my leg. That hurt like a son of a bitch.

"A Demon and a Grim Reaper. Will we never be able to understand each other? If a reaper is one whose job it is to retrieve souls, a Demon is a noxious beast that steals and devours those souls!

I glared. "We need to eat, too, _Death God._"

"My feelings will never be requited… It's as if this is the tragedy of _Romeo and Juliet!_"

The three of us who weren't morons shivered in barely concealed disgust.

"If you and I are the stars Shakespeare will grieve soundly! Ahh, Sebastian Darling! Wherefore art thou, Sebastian Darling? Deny thy Master, thy Bonded and refuse thy spiteful name and cast our eyes upon me alone!"

I shivered yet again and glared at the red clad man something awful. _Just the thought of something touching my possessions sickens me, _I growled, rushing forwards and swiping at him with elongated claws.

I caught his chest, tearing at fabric and skin before jumping back and flexing my claws, blood dripping to the ground. I wiped it off onto my breeches with a disgusted expression on my face.

"From the time my Master called me _Sebastian _that word became my covenant and christened me anew," Sebastian exclaimed, kicking Grell in the face while he was occupied, wiping at the blood on his shirt. He landed softly on the roof with his back to the full moon. "I have been _Sebastian _since that day. I vowed as much to the moon, you see?"

"Swearing on the moon is the act of an insecure man. Your eyes are the eyes of one who does not love - tarnished eyes. You are a Demon that defiles innocent souls with your vile hands and lips. Yes… Ohhh, yes!" Grell exclaimed. "You're giving me the chills, Sebastian Darling!" When he described my partner like that, I have to say that I, too, was given the chills. I rubbed my arms, trying to alleviate myself of them, sending quick glances at Sebastian, seeing him a new light. "If it's your child we're talking about, I think I'll be able to birth it!"

My hand travelled to my stomach again, like it had the other night at the Viscounts manor. _A child…_

"Please cease your folly. I find the mere thought revolting." Sebastian ground out, glaring in disgust. "Not to mention it is biologically impossible. And I already have a mate-to-be. _She _will bear me a child. And many more in future years."

I clutched the loose fabric of my poet's shirt. _Would I really bear Sebastian's children? Will I even mate him? The idea…doesn't sound as horrible as I once thought it was._

"Aahn! Such an ice king you are! A beautiful tyrant! An angelic demon! A raven with the wings of a dove! My little lamb with the appetites of a wolf! My very own Sebastian Darling!" Grell called out overzealously as the two attacked each other.

Seconds later, Sebastian had Grell in a hold. The _Scythe _lodged into the roof.

"Ohh. Sebastian Darling… I wish the sun would never rise. Then we could keep hunting each other for all eternity. But this is the end of our romantic adventure." He leaned close and grinned at Sebastian before head butting him, sending him sprawling backwards. Now that was a dirty trick. "Let us part with a passionate kiss, Sebastian Darling! Now I bid you a thousand… no, ten thousand sweet adieus, my sweet prince!" He raised the _Scythe _above his head.

I gasped and pushed myself forwards as fast as I could, throwing myself in front of Sebastian, wrapping my arms around his torso and pressing my lips to his for possibly the last time as I awaited the blade to pierce my back and kill me.


	15. XV: His Bonded, Retaliating

**Shiroijijo**

**Kuroshitsuji**

**Chapter XV: His Mate, Retaliating**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open when I didn't feel the stabbing pain of the _Death Scythe _ripping through layers of flesh. Sebastian's eyes were trained over my shoulder in a deathly glare, his lips hovering over mine, breath blowing against my dry lips in quick pants.

"Are you that incompetent that you would let such a beautiful creature become marred by such a pitiful weapon…little brother?" a deep mocking voice asked.

I turned slowly, resting now in Sebastian's lap to stare upwards. Long black slightly curly hair tied in a low ponytail, tight black slacks and a midnight blue jacket that hung to about mid-thigh. A man holding the _Death Scythe _at bay with both hands as Sebastian had done previously.

"How dare you interrupt my time with Sebastian Darling!" Grell screamed, trying to jerk the _Scythe _out of the mystery man's hands.

"_Sebastian Darling_?" the man asked incredulously. "What a cute little nickname. I might have to start using that."

"Xavier. What are you doing here!" Sebastian demanding, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling my tighter against him, chin resting on my shoulder, oozing possessiveness.

The man turned and I was shocked with what I saw. He looked almost exactly like Sebastian. Same pale skin, same features, same eye colour, same hair colour. The only difference was the confident mocking smirk adorning his lips. "It's good to see you, too, little brother. Who is this lovely creature you have attached yourself to like some needy human child and their teddy bear?"

"She is _mine,_" he growled, nipping at the joint of my neck and shoulder, creating a small red welt - a mark of possession.

The smirk only widened. "You think I can't smell? She's pure, Sebastian. As pure as a newborn babe, How old is she? Two hundred? Three?"

"A lot older," Sebastian replied vaguely, laving his tongue over the irritated skin in silent apology. _He is dangerous, Demoness. A lot more dangerous than Grell and many Demons in the Underworld. Please, act submissive until he leaves. If he does not find interest in you, you will not be in danger._

"That doesn't answer my question, little brother," he sighed, throwing Grell back and turning completely. "I want a number. How old is this beautiful Demoness?"

"Two thousand," Sebastian lied, continuing his work on my neck. Many demons merely have women around for sex and pleasure. If Sebastian made it look like I was one of these Demoness' then I would not be hunted by this seemingly strong Demon.

A young Demoness wasn't important enough to give a second glance. As soon as they reached two thousand five hundred, though, they were looked upon as royalty. That was when Demons started fighting over Demoness'.

"Oh? She is half your age, Sebastian. Are you cradle robbing now?" Xavier chuckled, curling a finger around a lock of wet hair that had fallen from my braid. He tugged it up to his nose and sniffed it delicately. "She does smell divine, though. I'd like to be the one to break her. Have her screaming my name out. A proper demons name out, hey, Sebastian?"

"Sebastian Darling _is _a proper demon," Grell shrieked, swinging his _Scythe _furiously.

Xavier dodged and tittered. "You're even playing with pitiful _Death God's _now, Sebastian. I think I've lost the little respect I had for you. Come on then, Beautiful. Let's leave these two to their games," he said, holding a hand out to me.

Sebastian curled his arms around my lower back and knees and hoisted himself off the ground, holding me bridal style. "She is not yours to play with, Xavier. She is _mine. _We've bonded. Second level. She will _never _go with you."

"Does _she _even have a name? I don't think I've heard it."

"The name she was given by our master is Annabelle." I hissed inwardly at the name and Sebastian massaged the skin of my back under my shirt in a silent apology. "She does not need to give you her real name."

I cringed when Sebastian slumped forwards a bit. The scent of his blood filled my nose.

"Now, she me a dramatic… No, a moving movie picture…!" Grell exclaimed.

Strike Sebastian's back while we're all busy. Cheap shot.

The red film curled out of the wounds again and memories of the other servants disasters flickered behind my eyes, along with a few seduction techniques he had tried on me that made me chuckle mentally.

"N-! No-! Now-! Now just a minute!" Grell wailed. "Who the hell are these idiots? There's not even a smidge of drama here at all!"

"You will only find mundane happen-stances such as _these_ over the past year," Sebastian panted, coughing a little. He lowered me to the ground and pressed a chaste kiss to my lips. "I will return soon, Annabelle. I can trust you can care for yourself and Ciel well for a few minutes?"

I nodded, pecked his lips and licked at a little of the blood on his chin. In his moment of shock I winked and backed away a little.

"I am not interested in ordinary folks like them! There's nothing beautiful about them in the slightest! Show me something juicer!" Grell ranted.

"My apologies," Sebastian chuckled, practically appearing behind Grell with his speed. He must have great stamina… "However, you must pay to see the rest," he whispered, finger pressed against his lips.

"TCH!" Grell growled in annoyance.

Sebastian kicked his chin, sending him sprawling back. He sighed and rubbed the blood dripping down his chin on the back of his once pristine glove. "Oh dear…My clothes are in tatters once more… I had hoped that mending the shoulders would help, but this tailcoat is beyond redemption."

"Worrying about your outfit at a time like this is very cheeky of you. And you keep aiming for my beautiful face, you Demon… Perhaps your wounds were not deep enough?" Grell readied his _Scythe _again. "But I do love a man who cares about the way he looks, Sebastian Darling!"

"Sebastian Darling," Xavier chuckled, resting a hand on my shoulder. "He was always the outcast of the family. And rightly so if he has a nickname like that. Even Damien is better than him."

"Damien?" I asked curiously, watching as Sebastian removed his tailcoat and began fighting again.

"Ah, so you _do _have a voice. And a wonderful one at that, Beautiful. Damien is another one of Sebastian's older brothers, younger than me by a decade. Has he never spoken of us before?"

I shook my head. "I only found out he had a brother just over a week ago. So, he has other family?" I looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"Other family? We're one of the biggest families in the _Underworld. _Sebastian is the youngest child of twelve. He's the youngest, and I the fifth youngest. We're all close knit except Sebastian. He's quite a solitary character."

"So, you have a nest? I've…never been in a nest before. It must be nice having family that cares for you," I mused, watching Sebastian tower over Grell.

"It is. Sometimes you have enough and leave for a couple years, but we always find our way back together again. One big happy, dysfunctional family. Maybe you can meet some of them sometime. I'm sure the triplets would love you."

"Possibly," I murmured, straining to hear what Sebastian was saying to the _Death God._

"If we simply make this a battle of fists I do have some confidence I can win."

_You're going to do it without me? _I whined.

_Come and join me, Demoness. You have yet to cause any real damage except for his chest._

I grinned and rushed forwards, leaning over Sebastian's shoulder and grinning at Grell. "You called me a hussy. I don't like that. Do you know what the fun thing about karma is?" He squeaked and scurried back a little. My face darkened. "It's a bitch."

"Ah…! H-! Hey, wait… D…"

Sebastian and I gave each other a chase kiss before diving for the kill.

"Just not the faaaace! Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"…Phew!" Sebastian sighed, wiping his forehead with his forearm.

"Ah… Ah won't hurrrget diiiish… Guh-Fuh!" Grell groaned, spitting blood from his mouth.

"Oh…? I should expect no less from a reaper. A physical assault cannot kill you. But what if I were to use this?" Sebastian asked, holding out Grell's _Death Scythe. _He tore the material from it easily with a smile on his face. "Since the _Death Scythe _can make mincemeatout of anything, it follows that I would be able to make mincemeat out of you as well, no?"

"Wh-What are you think- Hold it…! GYAH!" he cried when Sebastian's foot connected with his face, that then connected with the ground.

"I do not enjoy being stepped on but being the one doing the stepping is another story altogether. Fu-fu!"

"Ow. D'oww…! OWWWWW! OUURRCH!"

"Your wails have a rather tuneful ring to them."

"Sebas… AGYAAAAAAH!"

"As a reward," Sebastian continued, brushing his fingers along the immobile blades of Grell's _Death Scythe. _"I shall send you to the next life with the help of your favourite toy."

"Plea-! Please, Sebastian Darl- STOOOP!" Grell pleaded pitifully.

"I think not," Sebastian said simply with a bright smile - a true smile. He raised his arms, steadying the weapon.

"**S…STOOOOOP!**"

The scythe connected with something metal. I turned furiously and glared at the origin of the metal pole. Another _Death God. _

"Ah…" Grell whined in pain.

"Please pardon the interruption," the _Death God _said politely. "I am William T. Spears of the Management Division of the Grim Reaper Dispatch_. _I have come to claim that reaper."

"Will! William! You came to rescue _MEEE…_" Grell shouted in glee.

The glee was short lived because William landed on Grell's head, standing there as if it was solid ground. I think I quite liked him at the moment. "Dispatch member Grell Sutcliff. You are guilty of having violated our ordinances. First, by killing those not on the list of the dead." Kick to the face. Yes, I did like him. "Second by using the _Death Scythe _without submitting an application for said use." Another kick. He grabbed a handful of red hair and started dragging him away. "We will return to headquarters right away and have you submit a written apology and report."

"Listen! I was just about to get killed, you hear! You're so cold-"

"Quiet." William ordered, throwing Grell over his shoulder by his hair. That smack was quite loud. William left the disoriented Grell and bowed to Sebastian, handing him a card. "I apologise for all the trouble that thing has caused you. Ah. My card. Really…" he sighed, glaring up at my partner from his bowed position. "Having to bow to a noxious beast like you is an affront to all reapers."

Sebastian smiled and threw the card over his shoulder without so much as glancing at it. "Then please keep watch over your underlings so as not to inconvenience said noxious beast. Humans are easily tempted. When they are poised on the edge of Hellish despair and a spider's thread of salvation presents itself, they will invariably grasp it, no matter the manner of human."

"Taking advantage of that, you demons seduce humans and live by leeching off of them, isn't that right?" William accused, adjusting his glasses.

"Heh. I do not deny that," Sebastian replied with a grin.

"Though as a collared pet dog I suppose you are somewhat better than a mad dog with no sense of fidelity, hm?" He glanced back at Ciel before glaring at me and Xavier who was stood directly behind me, hands resting on my shoulders. "I would put down the untamed mutts, though. You never know what diseases they have."

My face hardened. Did I say I liked him? I lied. "I believe I act the part of the cat," I retorted. "Oh, and when you get back to Headquarters, tell Cecille Steipson that I really am truly sorry for the loss of Alaric. I acted only in defence."

"Alaric Steipson. I haven't heard that name in fifty years. He died sixty years ago."

"I know." I pushed my bangs from my face and touched the bottom of the scar over my eye. "As I said before, I acted only in defence. I regret forcing someone so young to watch something like that, but the situation was out of my control."

Xavier's warm hands squeezed my shoulders lightly in a gesture of comfort.

. "…All right. It's time we returned, Grell Sutcliff. Good grief… We're understaffed to begin with and now I shan't be able to clock out on time yet against thanks to you." He turned and began walking away, dragging Grell by his hair again.

Sebastian flung the _Death Scythe _still in his possession at the back of William's head. He caught it between his index and middle fingers without even glancing back at it. His head turned slightly as he waiting for an explanation.

Sebastian and I smiled innocently and said together: "…You forgot something."

"Cheers. Now if you'll excuse us..."

And he left via the magic of _Death God's_.

Sebastian sighed, staring after him for about a minute before walking towards Ciel. "Forgive me, sir. I failed to capture the remaining culprit."

"…Let it go," Ciel murmured, staring down at Angelina. "Just…let it go."

Sebastian knelt next to the boy and brushed his fingers against his cheek. "You have become terribly chilled. Let us return to the town house at once. And I shall prepare that hot milk for you as promised, all right?" Sebastian said softly.

"Yes, very well," Ciel sighed, struggling to stand. When he was finally vertical, he practically collapsed.

Sebastian caught him with one arm. "Young Master!" Ciel slapped his arm away, glaring. "Young-!"

"Don't. I'm all right. I can stand on my own. I'm just a bit tired…" he admitted.

I rolled my eyes and picked him up bridal style. "It's okay to lean on people when you're tired, Little Ciel. Lean on us while you need it. This is why we're here."

"Well said, Beautiful," Xavier chuckled, clapping his hands. "One would think you actually care for him."

"Of course I don't care," I snorted, walking towards the town house. "You can leave now, Xavier. We don't need another demon around. We're not interested in creating a nest here or joining your nest."

"I will leave for now then, Beautiful. But it's only a matter of time until you find yourself lying under me, screaming my name to the Heavens. Then you'll be part of a nest - something you want, yes?"

I just carried on walking. I _did _voice that it would be nice to have family that loves you - not having that in either my human nor demon life prior to now - but I don't think I would be well suited in a nest. I - like Sebastian - am a solitary Demon. I much prefer to travel by myself or with a partner if I must.

"Put me down," Ciel ordered, kicking violently.

"Young Master, I would conserve your energy. Annabelle is not one to give up when she has resolved to do something," Sebastian chuckled, resting an arm around my shoulders and nuzzling my cheek fondly. "She will let you down when you are home. Then I will prepare some hot milk for you before bed."

Ciel huffed and crossed his arms, but made himself comfortable in the cradle of my arms. "And don't call me Little Ciel," he hissed.

I merely smiled as I leant against Sebastian. "That is something I cannot do, Little Ciel."

"Well, I'll be off, then," Xavier announced. "I'll see you around, Beautiful. Sebastian Darling, come by and visit the nest sometime. The triplets are just _dying _to see you again," he snickered before walking off, following the path William took.

Sebastian sighed softly, his finger tracing the circumference of one of the many marks of possession he left on my neck idly. "Every time I see him he makes me feel so violent. I don't know how he can do it time and time again."

"The same way _I _can annoy you time and time again, cher." He cringed at the nickname. "You make it so obvious that someone's getting under your skin. It's almost laughable."


	16. XVI: His Bonded, Attends A Funeral

**Shiroijijo**

**Kuroshitsuji**

**Chapter XVI: His Mate, Attends A Funeral**

* * *

Sebastian and I stood back as Ciel opened the Church doors, red dress in arm.

"Ciel…!" Miss Elizabeth exclaimed.

Ciel walked forwards, leaving Sebastian and I outside - Churches were such awful places. Only older Demons like myself and Sebastian could even step foot inside without perishing. It still felt awful, even if we did not die. Nauseating.

"White flowers and plain clothes do not befit you," Ciel chuckled, throwing the red dress in his arms over her body and placing the flower that was on his jacket in her hair. "What suits you best is passionate red. The colour of licorice that blazes earth." He pressed his forehead to hers with a smile. "Aunt An."

"…Ah!" Miss Elizabeth gasped as red rose petals floated from the ceiling - sickening sight.

Performing Demonic magic within a Church is even more sickening.

Undertaker appeared over my shoulder, chuckling. "Hello, Milady. It is wonderful to see you again," he said cheerily, giving me a large grin.

"As it is you, Undertaker," I replied with my own smile.

"…Good night, Madam Red," Ciel whispered, sitting up.

* * *

"You are not reporting the true identity of _Jack The Ripper _to the queen?" Lau asked, standing in front of Angelina's grave.

"...There is no need to do so as _Jack the Ripper _is no longer in London."

"And thus do you become further mired in the mud," Lau warned. He bowed his head and smiled. "Even if you reach a place from whence you cannot return, you will never utter an unsightly scream or beg for help in front of anybody. You proud hound of the Queen. I shall be careful myself to avoid falling into my Lord _care._"

"The addictive nature of opium is becoming a problem. It i but a matter of time before it becomes regulated in Great Britain. And if that happens, the opium dens you Chinamen are operating will have to be shut down." He adjusted his top hat needlessly.

"Then I will come up with another business. I am still interested with this country. And in you as well, my Lord." He pressed his hand to Ciel's shoulder and bent to whisper in his ear. "I expect you will continue to amuse me." And then he walked off.

"Sebastian. Annabelle. We have some place to be. Come," Ciel ordered, pressing forwards.

We followed obediently.

"Undertaker, are you done?"

The Undertaker stood from the grave he was sat on. "Of course. I cleaned her up and buried her. See?" He gestured to the grave he was sat on.

_Mary Jane Kelly  
__Nov. 9th__. 1886_

Sebastian's eyes widened in shock.

"My last client from the _Jack The Ripper _incident. it seems she was an immigrant from overseas. We could not find a soul to claim her body. An so the kind Earl built a grave for the nameless whooore!" he chuckled, pressing a long black nail to Ciel's cheek. "Hee! Hee! Hee!"

"I am not kind," Ciel denied. "...I knew. I knew that I would not be able to save this woman. If I had only thought of her life first there were any number of ways to rescue her that night." His gloved hand fisted in the hair at his temple as he stared ahead of him in despair. "But I did not _attempt any of them. _I knew she could have been rescued but my first priority was the capture _Jack The Ripper. I knew_ that I would not save her life. I knew and I let her die."

_He is not talking about Mary Kelly any more, _I realised solemnly.

"Just as I let my own flesh and blood die..."

"...Do you regret it?" Undertaker asked, tilting his head to the side.

"No. _Jack The Ripper _is no more. The pall cast on Queen Victoria has been lifted."

"Queen Victoria, huh? Can't say I like her onnnne bit!"

"Neither do I," I agreed quietly.

"She only looks on from afar and makes the Earl handle aaaaall the tough dirty work.," Undertaker finished, as if reading from my thoughts.

"That is the fate of our family. It has been handed down for generations together with this ring," he whispered, kissing the ring that resides on his thumb.

"That ring is practically a collar, hmm? It binds you to the Queen through the chains of fate," Undertaker chuckled.

"The one who decided to put that collar around this neck was I."

Undertaker bent, curling his fist around Ciel's tie and tugging it upwards, bringing the boy closer to his tall frame. "I pray you do not hang yourself with it someday. I would find that gravely disappointing. Feel free to visit me.," he said, releasing the tie. "Milord, Master Butler and Milady are welcome any time. Hee! Hee...!" he chuckled, fingering the chains around his waist. "Ah, Milady!"

He pulled me closer by my hand and tucked my bangs behind my ear as he had last time. "I have another little something for you since the rose is not on your person." He tugged at one of the trinkets on the chain around his waist until it came free and held it up for me to see. it was an odd brass piece with a red rose skilfully painted on the white pearl panel in the centre of it. Then he pulled the bow out of the ribbon around my neck and threaded it through the small hole before tying back around my neck. The cool metal pressed against my neck and I did nothing but stare up at him. "Theeee~re you go! Isn't that riii~ght nice and pretty? You should stop hiding your face behind all that hair."

"Isn't that not the pot calling the kettle black?" I whispered, reaching up to brush his bangs away from his eyes. He caught my wrist before I could even touch his hair.

"I don't think it's quite time for that yet, Milady," he chuckled, grinning down at me. "I would like for you to come and visit me alone some time. Goodbye then."

He dropped my wrist and turned, practically dancing away, weaving through the graves.

"You truly are kind," Sebastian commented, staring down at Ciel's back as he stared down at the grave.

"Don't make me repeat myself. I am no such thing-"

"Oh, but you are. Or would you rather I address you as a _coward_?" he stared down at the _Young Master _with a mocking grim and blazing red eyes.

Ciel span around. "You bastard…"

"Why did you not shoot?" Sebastian asked suddenly. "_Just as I let my own flesh and blood die..._? I do not approve of lying, sir. You had a pistol on your person that night. You could have simply shot her if you so desired. Instead, you hesitated. Even when we urged you to do so you did not take up your gun. Why was that?

"Were you afraid to kill Madam red by your own hand?" he taunted. "Though you were able to send a stranger to her death, you could not do so for your kin?"

"Because that was your job," the boy replied. "I did not shoot because I believed you'd protect me even if you died doing so. The covenant between you and I holds that you will assist me until I _achieve my objectives _and protect my life _until that day comes to pass. _It would've been a breach of contract if I'd died there.

"If it is a demon's aesthetic to obey a covenant, you would have come to my rescue even if you perished in the process. A Demon possesses neither _beliefs _nor _loyalty. _He has only his _aesthetic, _his philosophy. And you will protect me in its name. Therefore you would have killed Madam Red, thus saving me the trouble of having to do it myself. Isn't that so?"

"Then why…did you stop us?" Sebastian sighed, leaving the other theories unanswered.

_Demons have no such thing as loyalty? _What kind of shit was that? Of course we had loyalty. Mating is a classic example of the loyalty demons are capable of.

"Madam defiled the Public Sphere with the powers of the Underworld. Thus she must be judged in the proper place. And let's not forget, my duty includes saving the Yard's face as well. Madam Red's eyes held doubt when she made her attempt on my life. I felt that she would not be able to kill me, her kin.

"If one wavers at any moment, it may very well be at the cost of one's life. Just as in chess. She hesitated and lost sight of her next move. That is all. So I will not hesitate," he replied, walking past a very shocked Sebastian.

The shocked man grinned. "...So it must be... The king always uses his pawns to survive. Just like you used me and Annabelle, your Knights, and he Madam, the Queen. No matter how many corpses of his pawns pile up at the foot of his throne he must always remain standing. The _game _is over if the King falls..."

"I will never stop. Nor will I ever regret moving forward. So I command you. Do not betray me. Always stay by my side. ...No matter what!"

Sebastian bowed with a small smile on his face. "Yes, My Lord." _If you so wish I shall accompany you until the very end. Even if the throne crumbles and the shining crown rots away. Even if the countless bodies pile up... There will I remain, upon the heap of carcasses beside the little King who lies silently, with my partner Knight by my side, until I hear the final call._


	17. XVII: His Bonded, A Narrator?

**Shiroijijo**

**Kuroshitsuji**

**Chapter XVII: His Mate, The Narrator?**

* * *

"Demoness, the Young Master has requested you to lay him to bed this evening," Sebastian said, watching me brush my hair out sat at the desk next to our simple single bed. Rain beat against the small window above our bed, muffling his speech slightly.

"I have no interest in doing so," I replied simply, tucking the fringe covering my scar behind my ear. "He knows full well I don't like him."

"He has _ordered _me to bring you to him," he sighed, opening the closet on the other side of the bed and rifling through it until he pulled out a thin nightdress. "Get dressed."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, crawling over the bed and letting him dress me. "I might go for a walk afterwards, Sebastian. Do not expect me back for a while."

He leaned forwards and pressed a chaste kiss to my lips before stepping out of my way and watching me walk out of the room.

"Oh, good, Annabelle, you're here. I want you to read to me," Ciel ordered when I was allowed entrance into his chambers. He threw a book to me and I caught it just before it collided with my face. "Anything from that book."

I opened the book and glanced at the contents with a smirk, having decided what to read him as soon as my eyes touched the page. I placed the closed book on his bedside along with the candle in my hand. "Of course, Little Ciel. I am quite familiar with this writer."

"Stop calling me Little Ciel," he grumbled, crossing his arms and glaring at me.

I smiled innocently - something I had picked up from Sebastian. "I only speak the truth. As William said before - I am not a leashed dog. I am not tamed and have a tendency to misbehave when given orders. When you are ready, Little Ciel?"

He nodded, gritting his teeth at the nickname and I began.

_Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary,  
__Over many a quaint and curious volumes of forgotten lore,  
__While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
__As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door  
_''_Tis some visitor,' I muttered, 'tapping at my chamber door-  
__Only this, and nothing more.'_

The thunder and lightening added effect to the quiet raspy words, leaving Ciel looking slightly on-edge. I smirked and continued, silently thanking my deep sultry voice for its ability to scare Ciel.

_Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December  
__And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor  
__Eagerly I wished the morrow; vainly I had sought to borrow  
__From my books surcease of sorrow - sorrow for the lost Lenore-  
__For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels named Lenore-  
__Nameless here for evermore._

_And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain  
__Thrilled me - filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;  
__So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating  
_''_Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door -  
__Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door;-  
__This is it, and nothing more.'_

_Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,  
_'_Sir,' said I, 'or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;  
__But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,  
__And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,  
__That I scarce was sire I heard you' - here I opened wide the door;-  
__Darkness there, and nothing more._

_Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,  
__Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before;  
__But the silence was unbroken, and the darkness gave no token,  
__And the only wore there spoken was the whispered word, 'Lenore!'  
__This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, 'Lenore!'  
__Merely this and nothing more._

_Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning,  
__Soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before._

A tree outside snapped under the sheer force of the storm raging outside. I would have to get Sebastian to ask Finny to move that tomorrow morning. I never missed a beat as Ciel looked around wildly, clutching his bed sheets in his hand; my voice grew louder.

'_Surely,' said I, 'surely that is something at my window lattice;  
__Let me see then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore;-  
_'_Tis the wind and nothing more!'_

_Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter,  
__In there stepped a stately raven of the stately days of yore._

My sensitive ears caught the fluttering of wings over the heavy rainfall and I span quickly, searching the skies as a demonic presence that wasn't Sebastian's bore down on me. _Xavier…? _Yet I did not miss a beat in my narrating.

_Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he;  
__But, with mien of Lord or Lady, perched above my chamber door-  
__Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door-  
__Perched, and sat, and nothing more._

_Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,  
__By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,  
_'_Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou,' I said, 'art sure no craven.  
__Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the nightly shore-  
__Tell me what thy lordy name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!'  
__Quoth the rave, 'Nevermore.'_

I turned wearily when I caught no sigh no bird outside.

_Much I marvelled this ungainly fowl to hear discourse so plainly,  
__Though its answer little meaning - little relevance it bore;  
__For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being  
__Ever yet was blessed with seeing bird above his chamber door-  
__Bird or beast above the sculptured bust above his chamber door,  
__With such name as 'Nevermore.'_

_But the raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only,  
__That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour.  
__Nothing further then he uttered - not a feather then he fluttered-  
__Till I scarcely more than muttered 'Other friends have flown before-  
__On the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before'_

The fluttering returned outside and I growled, cursing Xavier in my head, wishing him to leave. And then just to mock me, the next words out of my mouth were:

_Then the bird said, 'Nevermore.'_

_Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly broken,  
_'_Doubtless,' said I, 'what it utters is its only stock and store,  
__Caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful disaster  
__Followed fast and followed faster till his songs one burden bore-  
__Till the dirges of his hope that melancholy burden bore  
__Of "Nevermore."'_

_But the raven still beguiling all my sad soul into smiling,  
__Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird and bust and door;  
__Then, upon the velvet sinking, I betook myself to linking  
__Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous bird of yore-  
__What his grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt, and ominous bird of yore  
__Meant in croaking, 'Nevermore.'_

_This I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing  
__To the fowl whose fiery eyes now burned into my bosom's core;_

I shivered violently when I felt his mocking red eyes on me. What was he doing here?

_This and more I sat divining, with my head at ease reclining  
__On the cushion's velvet lining that the lamp-light gloated o'er,  
__But whose velvet violet lining with the lamp-light gloated o'er,  
_She _shall press, ah, nevermore!_

_Then, methought, the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censer_

His scent hit me then, and his presence grew stronger. He had flown closer to the window, trying to gain my attention.

_Swung by Seraphim whose foot-falls tinkled on the tufted floor.  
_'_Wretch,' I cried, 'they God hath lent thee - by these angels he has sent thee  
__Respite - respite and nepenthe from thy memories of Lenore!  
__Quaff, oh quaff this kind nepenthe, and forget this lost Lenore!'  
__Quoth the raven, 'Nevermore.'_

'_Prophet!' said I, 'thing of evil!- prophet still, if bird or devil!-_

I smirked inwardly. Bird or Devil _indeed, hey, Xavier?_

_Whether tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore,  
__Desolate yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted-  
__On this home by horror haunted - tell me truly, I implore-  
__Is there - _is _there balm in Gilead? - tell me - tell me, I implore!'  
__Quoth the raven, 'Nevermore!'_

'_Prophet!' said I, 'thing of evil!- prophet still, if bird or devil!  
__By that Heaven that bends above us - by that God we both adore-  
__Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distant Aidenn,  
__It shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels named Lenore-  
__Clasp a rare and radiant maiden, whom the angels named Lenore?'  
__Quoth the raven, 'Nevermore.'_

My eyes narrowed as I spoke the next stanza purposefully, directly at Xavier. I knew he could hear.

'_Be that word our sign of parting, bird or fiend,' I shrieked upstarting-  
_'_Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore!  
__Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul that spoken!  
__Leave my loneliness unbroken! -quit the bust above my door!  
__Take thy beak from out my heart, and take they form from off my door!'  
__Quoth the raven, 'Nevermore.'_

_And the raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting,  
__On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;  
__And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,  
__And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;  
__And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor  
__Shall be lifted - nevermore!_

Ciel sat shaking as I drew the curtains, glaring at the raven that flew across the yard to rest in the trees. So he shows himself now? I walked around the room straightening anything askew before pulling the bed sheets over Ciel's shaking form.

"A story I have read to you, Little Ciel, but now I have business to attend to. I bid you goodnight."

I blew out the candles on his bedside and swept out of the room, out of the manor, to stand in the middle of the yard, glaring at the treeline.

"Xavier, we are alone. Will you not come out so I can strangle you?" I asked monotonously, eyes never wavering from the trees.

The flutter of wings and then a body pressed against my back. "Edgar Allen Poe. I remember him quite well. after the years of tormenting him, I enjoyed devouring his soul. Is my little brother being lazy when he could be spending time in your company, my beautiful Demoness?" he purred in my ear.

"Leave, Xavier. This is my territory."

He grinned against my neck. "Possessive, aren't you? I do _love _it when you say my name. But I can't help but wonder - will it sound better when you are screaming it out to me, Beautiful?"

"I am not like the whores in the _Underworld _you so frequently spend time with, Xavier. You will never know what me screaming your name will sound like. And I would give my pride to see you in a monogamous mating."

"You don't think too highly of me, Beautiful?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" My sarcasm was almost overbearing. I growled and my hand struck like a snake, clenching around his wrist when he tried to grope my breast. His bones groaned in protest when I continuously added pressure. "Leave. And if you step foot on my territory again, I will kill you."

"I'm older than you," he pointed out.

"I have killed thousands of Demons. I am not known as one of the most powerful Demon's in the _Underworld _for nothing, Xavier," I growled, losing my patience. "Leave before I kill you where you stand."

He backed away slowly, his arm falling to his side when I released it. "All right, I'll go. But you can't stay in your territory forever, Beautiful. We'll see each other again," he promised with a wink before bending his knees and jumping upwards, transforming into a raven and flying off.

I growled and stormed back inside, through the hall and to my bedroom with a scowl set on my face.

Sebastian sat up in bed, the bed sheets falling around his bare waist when I slammed the door and began pulling at my wet nightshirt. "Ciel provoked you?" he queried curiously.

"No, your damned brother trespassed," I hissed, throwing the wet cloth against the wall with a splat and climbing into bed. "I'm going to kill him if he does it again. And I'm going to enjoy it."

I moaned when Sebastian's lips forced themselves against mine, parting them and coaxing my tongue with his own. I returned the kiss just as violently. I needed a way to vent stress. Sebastian would not be my mate by the end of the night - I wouldn't let it get that far - but there was nothing wrong with a little kissing every now and again.

"My brother will never have you, Demoness. I'm a selfish creature," Sebastian rasped, hands grazing my sides, pulling me to straddle his hips.

"You are too possessive of what is not yours," I chuckled as my hair fell around us, curtaining our faces. "It's a downfall, cher. Demon's aren't supposed to have visible weaknesses."

"You've been with me for too long to not know at least one of my weaknesses, Demoness. I know many of yours," he chuckled, hands cupping my cheeks.

I rolled my eyes and pulled away from him, curling up on my side, facing our closet. "Goodnight, Sebastian."

His arm curled around my waist, pulling me back against his chest. "Goodnight, Demoness."


	18. XVIII: His Bonded, Hunting

**Shiroijijo**

**Kuroshitsuji**

**Chapter XVIII: His Mate; Hunting**

* * *

"Young Master. Young Master…**Young Master!**" Sebastian called, reaching towards the sleeping Ciel.

The boy gasped and aimed the gun that usually lived under his pillow to the centre of Sebastian's forehead. "Do not touch me…" he yelled, shaking like a leaf.

_Did I overdo it last night? _I wondered idly, eyes gravitating towards the Edgar Allen Poe book sitting on the bed next to Ciel. _I thought I left that on the table?_

Sebastian smiled, obviously reading my thoughts and turned to the trolley he had carted into the room. "For today's morning tea, I have prepared Assam with plenty of milk. The milk will serve to relax you. it will calm you down. Especially after a bad dream," he finished, offering the teacup.

Ciel took it slowly when his hands stopped shaking.

"Heh," Sebastian chuckled, picking up the book and reading the title with an amused smirk. He was familiar with the book thus familiar with the content. And he knew me well enough to know which entry I'd read to the boy. My favourite poem - The Raven. "It is all ebacuse you read Poe before going to bed."

_I'm the guilty party. I couldn't help but put on an act. Shame Xavier had to appear, _I sighed, mouth tightening slightly. After last nights encounter, I am certain that I have had enough of Xavier to last a life time.

"I do as I please. What of today's schedule?"

"Today you must review the documents sent from headquarters. And in the afternoon, the Marchioness of Midford and Lady Elizabeth will be visiting."

"DAMN!"

_Yelling that at the mention of having his fiancée as a guest? What a wonderful child. _But I was not looking forwards to them meeting again. Last time they met I was given a flaming cheek courtesy of Ciel's temper. I still ask myself why I got in the damned way…

"And Young Master's-"

"Begin preparations right away!" Ciel exclaimed, jumping up out of bed.

Sebastian merely cocked his head to the side with an innocent smile. "You do not need to hurry so. The Marchioness will be here this afternoon-"

"_FOOL_! We're talking about Aunt Francis here!"

* * *

"It has been a while since I saw you last, Marchiness of Midford," Ciel grumbled, obviously irked. He had rushed out of bed with barely enough time to tie his eye patch on. His hair was a state. As were his clothes. "You have arrived earlier than expected today as well..."

"Spare me the formalities," the blond Marchioness Frances Middleford ordered sternly, looking extremely uncomfortable and out of place wearing a full length neat dogtooth-check dress. She was the sort that would be more comfortable in breeches and a poets shirt - much like myself. "You look as if you've just risen, Earl Phantomhive."

"GOSSSH! Ciel's cute even when he has just woken up!" Miss Elizabeth squealed, throwing her arms around Ciel's neck and cutting off his excuse of "No, I-" to Lady Francis and forcing an unsightly grunt from him.

"**Elizabeth!** Do not behave so rudely before you've even greeted him. I have always told you that a lady must observe the proprieties even when she's at her mother's family home..."

_I wouldn't last ten minutes with her, _I decided mentally. There was no way I'd be able to act like a 'refined lady' for a prolonged period of time. It was mental suicide. I'd either be ranted at until I returned to the Underworld or kill her.

_No, you wouldn't, _Sebastian agreed. _She'd be dead before she gave the second command. _That man knew me too well.

Miss Elizabeth whimpered. "I'm sorry, Mother!"

"It has been a while since I saw you last. Welcome, Marchioness and Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian greeted with fake smile and hand upon breast. I screamed mentally. Some day I _am _going to beat him out of that irritating habit. "You have travelled a great distance today-" He trailed off when he noticed the deep scowl marring Frances' face. "Ah... Erm... Might there be something on my fa-"

"You look lecherous! Per usual." she sighed angrily.

_Lecherous? _Sebastian asked me.

_Human and Demon manor of holding ourselves are different. What humans think is indecent and lecherous is mere everyday venture for us, _I offered up, glaring down at my dress briefly. We had visitors - my corset was laced tight. I hated constricting clothes.

"I am afraid I was born this way-" Sebastian tried to explain with an awkward smile.

"Moreover!" she exclaimed, grabbing Sebastian's long fringe and pulling at it. "Both you and your Master are sporting long bangs, though your both male." (_Oh, yes! Sebastian is most definitely male, _I purred mentally. I had seen Sebastian in a state of undress and I can't say I didn't like) "How unseemly! You need to learn a thing or two from Tanaka there!"

"A-! Aunt Francis! Please just wai- Hang on- AAAAAAAHH!"

A few minutes later found Ciel and Sebastian with neatly combed hair brushed away from their pale, unhappy faces and Frances glaring at me.

"Annabelle, remove that hair from your face," she ordered. _Shall we count how many orders she gives me today? Total count: one. _I did as told, tucking the hair behind my ear. Her glare just intensified. "Cover that blasted awful scar, for God's sake." _Two._

I snarled mentally. _Look, it's hair out of face or scar covered, lady, pick one! _Of course, I bit my tongue. I think she'd kill me herself…with her bare hands if I really did say that to her.

Sebastian reached forwards and released a strand of hair from behind my ear, positioning it over my scarred eye perfectly. The back of his finger trailed down my face softly, and I knew just from the emotion in his eyes that he wanted nothing more than to be alone for the moment.

"I apologise for troubling you, Aunt Francis..." Ciel forced out, twitching in barely concealed anger.

"Hmph! Indeed," Frances sighed, holding the comb in front of her chest like a weapon. She tucked it away after a second and crossed her arms as Elizabeth muttered about the two men not looking quite so cute any more. "I drop in on you, and still you're a layabout. Not to mention your butler looks ever the degenerate! And that maid of yours with that unsightly hair over her face and those scars! You are to marry my daughter. On this day of days, your reformation begins! Nothing will escape my notice, is that clear!

"We'll start with the Manor! A disorderly home reflects a distracted mind!"

"Then I shall guide you," Sebastian insisted.

Ciel tugged at Sebastian's jacket sleeve. "H-Hey…"

"Shh-" Sebastian whispered, pressing his finger to his lips. "Leave it to me. I made certain everything was perfect yesterday." He turned back to Lady Frances and Miss Elizabeth with a smile.

_Time has elapsed since yesterday. We have servants that can destroy the Manor in less than an hour, _I thought idly, following behind as he chatted to Lady Francis and Miss Elizabeth.

"I will first show you the inner courtyard. This year, the winter roses we ordered from Germany are quite lovel-" He opened the doors, but closed them again before anyone could glimpse inside. "My mistake. I wanted to show you the living room first."

"Why? Now that we're here, we can begin with the inner courtyard-" Frances stated, yet followed him anyway.

_Finny? _I enquired

_Of course. _"The living room, I insist. I made a simple mistake really! The _party dress _Christmas rose and the winter roses we ordered from Germany are at their best now, but we would like you to see them around noon when they all bloom, so please come to the living room... We will be able to show you the beautiful furniture.

"The living room was just revamped the other day. We ordered a most handsomely patterned wallpaper from France-" He opened the doors just to close them again, "My mistake."

_Mey-Rin?_

_Would it be anyone else? _"Why do you not take tea in the conservatory?"

"Why?" Frances asked again. "We came to look at the living room."

"Tea, I insist. Right this way! You ladies must be exhausted from riding in a cramped carriage for those long hours. I apologise for not realising sooner. I cannot believe my audacity... There is space for you to relax in the conservatory, so please enjoy tea while snacking on something light...

"We just had the most exquisite oranges delivered from Spain, so perhaps a Shalimar tea from Dimbula-"

An explosion behind us had both Sebastian's and my smile tightening. _Balrdoy, _we both hissed angrily.

"Yet another mistake, was it? You just _cannot _make up your mind, can you!" Frances accused.

Sebastian bowed to her. "I beg your forgiveness. One such as I- I had forgotten that there was something else I wanted the Marchioness to see. Though it is no place to guide a lady-" he mused thoughtfully, "-let us visit the stables."

* * *

A beautiful horse brayed as I stroked his neck softly.

"How do you like this, Marchioness?" Sebastian asked, also giving the horse attention. "We sent for a horse with a magnificent bluish-black coat to serve as our master's steed and we have been looking forward to the day you might take a look at it, Marchioness."

"Ohh…" Frances murmured, glancing up at the horse with an appraising eye. "A fine horse, indeed. The hip is sturdy, and it looks well. I have it! Ciel. What say we do a little hunting together?"

"With you, Aunt Francis?" Ciel asked.

"It will be a good opportunity to see how good a man my daughter's fiancé is. Or is _hunting _too demanding for Earl Phantomhive, who possesses a constitution more common to the fairer sex?" She taunted.

"Very well. Sebastian, prepare for the hunt. Annabelle, go change and then assist Sebastian."

I nodded and left, returning minutes later wearing the attire I wore the previous month at our last encounter with Grell Sutcliff. Though one small adjustment has been made. I had a Demon weapon strapped to my thigh - a beautifully carved demon bone and onyx intricate dagger. I had made this years ago. Back when I relied on Demon weapons instead of my own true strength.

Less than a half hour later the five of us were travelling down a dirt road; Sebastian and I on foot, Ciel and Miss Elizabeth sharing Ciel's personal horse and Frances on a white horse.

"Sebastian!" Ciel ordered.

"Yes, sir. ...Young Master, this way," my partner replied, leading us away form the path we had previously been travelling on.

"Does your butler double as a hound?" Francis bit.

"He is sort of like that," Ciel replied.

"Then we shall begin here," Sebastian said, looking around. "The rules are as follows: maintain your territory, twenty-five metres on either side and avoid shooting at birds flying lower than the prescribed altitude... Are we agreed?"

"Yes," Francis agreed impatiently.

"The game is now under way," Sebastian said, pulling his pocket watch from his pocket. "The time limit shall be three hours."

"See you, Ciel!" Frances yelled, pulling on the reins of her horse.

"Lizzie, get off here. I can't hunt otherwise," Ciel sighed.

"Ehhhhhhh! But we finally get to spend some time together!" Miss Elizabeth whined.

A quiet bang of a gun (too low for human ears) echoed through my ears.

"One Nil," Sebastian stated. "As expected of the Marchioness... She has already shot a bird. it seems she will be a formidable opponent, even for you, Young Master, hm?"

Ciel shot up into the sky and Miss Elizabeth screamed, flinching away from the rifle. "Too bad from Aunt Francis but I'm not very good at losing any kind of game. Lizzie, it's too dangerous here so stay with Sebastian and Annabelle. All right?" he asked, helping her off the horse.

_Oh, joy, babysitting, _I snorted. _Our children were never going to be that annoying and whiny_, I assured myself, glancing at Sebastian.

Wait…rewind. _Our_! Where did that come from? Damn Angelina! She put the idea of damned children with Sebastian in my head.

A lecherous grin pulled at Sebastian's lips. _We can start tonight, if you so wish, Demoness._

I growled, baring sharp white fangs at him.

"…I'm glad," Miss Elizabeth sighed with a smile on her face when Ciel was out of sight. My eyes snapped to her, as did Sebastian's. "Ciel seems to be feeling a little better. Aunt An loved Ciel best so I was worried. I don't want Ciel to suffer any more. I always try to cheer him up in my own way, but it never seems to work out. I always overdo things and make him angry."

Sebastian knelt and smiled at her. "I am certain my Master senses your kind consideration as well, my Lady."

"Eh heh heh! Thank you. You're sweet, Sebastian."

_Sweet? Who are you and what have you done with the real Sebastian? _I joked. He smile back at me.

"Five - Four. It is a close contest. let us cheer them both on."

* * *

"The Marchioness shot ten pheasants, a brace of foxes, and three rabbits for a total of fifteen points. Young Master shot eleven pheasants, three foxes, and one rabbit for a total of fifteen points... The result is a draw. Is that acceptable?" Sebastian asked the two participants sat at the table.

"It most certainly is not!" Francis exclaimed. "I prefer definite results, one way or another!"

"How odd, Aunt Francis. It seems we agree on this point."

And then the both of them set off into a glaring match. Stupid stubborn humans.

"Then the tie will be broken with another round this afternoon... And now, if I may..." Sebastian compromised.

"Fine!"

"No complaints here. But I daresay we've over-hunted here. We'll have to find a new location for the afternoon."

"Ah…" Sbeasitan hummed, pouring her some wine and listening to the forest, searching for hunting prey. "Not to worry, Marchioness. Big game still lurks on these grounds."

"Now that the rules have been decided let's eat! It smells diviiiiine...!" Miss Elizabeth said with a large smile.

"Eh?" she cried seconds later, staring into the angry eyes of an enraged bear. "**EEE-!**"

"Liz-!"

"**KYAAAH!**"

"LIZZIE!" Ciel yelled, lunging at the girl, holding her to his chest.

Francis acted fast, grabbing the hunting rifle, aiming and shooting. "Phew."

"Aunt Francis…!" The bear fell backwards and Ciel smiled. "…Heh! Sixteen to Fifteen. It looks like I've lost this game, Aunt Francis."

She smirked. "Hmph! You've still got at least a decade to go before you can even think of winning against me. However I commend you for daring to protect my daughter with your life. And I am in your debt," she added, bowing. "I would expect nothing less from the man who is to become my son, Lord Ciel Phantomhive.

"Now the game is over. Let's head back."

* * *

Not long after we were heading back to the Phantomhive Manor - Miss Elizabeth, Ciel and Frances on horseback, Sebastian on foot carrying the bear and me besides him carrying the rifles.

"…Hey," Frances said. "Over here, Butler, Maid." The both of us turned to acknowledge her. She was holding out a silver knife and a dagger. "You forgot these."

"…Oh? How careless of me to forget a piece of precious silverware..." Sebastian chuckled, taking the offered blades, tucking the cutlery into his pocket and passing the dagger to me.

I span it expertly around my fingers, tossed it into the air, caught it and slid it into the sheath strapped to my thigh.

"Indeed. You forgot it in the bear's head. It was you who struck _it _down, right? My bullet missed. With my daughter in danger, I had trouble aiming properly. I must be getting old.

"But a butler's duty is to save face on his Master's behalf. So why did you let me win?"

"I was not the one to kill the bear. My shot was too shallow to cause damage above slight bleeding. It was Annabelle and her excellent skill with any blade that has been placed in her hand that killed it.

"The Young Master has an inordinate talent for games. Consequently, he seems to overconfidently believe that he _cannot lose. _ But at times, it will be necessary for him to carry himself with humility while strive for his goal. Otherwise, he will eventually trip up as the place for which Young Master aims is not an easy one to reach.

"Perhaps it is not my place to say this, but I would like you to be an exemplar for my Master, Marchioness."

"So... in other words, you used me!" Frances huffed.

"Ha ha. I did no such thing..." he assured with a contradictory smile. "My Master is now but a _child _yet he is also the _head of the family. _An _adult _who will be firm with him is just what the Young Master needs."

"Do not say such proper things with that lecherous face of yours."

My partner looked very put-out by her accusation. _Is it really that indecent?_

I smirked and sent him a sideways glance. _I don't think you're indecent. In fact, I think you're rather sexy. _I may not want to mate him, but I can still tell him as it is. He _is _sexy, there's no denying it.

He gave me a dry glance. _You are acting too much like my brother to be healthy._

_Which one? _I challenged. At his shocked look, I sighed. _Last month…Xavier and I were talking while you fought with Grell. He told me you had a large family. Why did you keep it form me?_

His face hardened. _My family is nothing to me. I haven't had a family in years as far as I'm concerned._

"So if done for the sake of his Master, a butler's duty includes admonishing his Master by letting him get burned as necessary...?."

"As I am merely one Hell of a butler I only did what I thought _best _for my Master."

"Hmph," Frances snorted. "You're a tricky fellow."

* * *

We deposited the horses in the stables and walked around to the front doors when we arrived.

"As the hunt was a success I shall do my best to-"

"AH!" Finnian, Mey-Rin and Baldroy gasped when Sebastian opened the doors.

Finny threw his hands up in the air. "Welcome baaaack!"

"What is with you lot...!" Ciel demanded.

Ay, yes, the multitude of cuts and bandages that adorned each of the three. Hopefully they had done nothing too stupid… But asking for that was asking for nothing short of a miracle.

And I was a supernatural being - miracles were common news. These three were just that far beyond help. Miracles were way out of their range… I believe they repel them just like they repel the ability to do something correctly.

Finny held out what I think was supposed to be a cake… or something edible for that matter. I wasn't really sure if it was that either. "Look, look! We made this together! See! I decorated everything with roses!"

"I made a donburi filled up with Young Master's favourites!" Baldroy exclaimed proudly.

"I set the table." Mey-Rin muttered shyly, touching the ends of her index fingers together nervously. "Following Mister Sebastian's example..."

Sebastian, Ciel and I glared at the three of them in exasperation.

"Hmmph," Frances grunted, stepping forwards. "They beat me to it. _That's _what I came here to say." She smiled down at Ciel and ruffled his hair. "Happy thirteenth birthday, Ciel. And everyone I hope you will continue taking care of both my daughter and my son."

Ciel smiled - a happy closed-eye smile that really showed what he was feeling. "Thank you so much!"

"Sebastian, Annabelle, you have my gratitude for attending to us today," Frances said, smirking at us.

We both bowed and Sebastian answered for the both of us. "Yes, my Lady."

"There's just one thing I thought I ought to mention." She closed one eye and her smirk widened when Sebastian let his shock show. "Take good care of the shattered china, the ruined garden and the burnt kitchen."

Sebastian chuckled nervously. "So you knew all along? Yes, my Lady."

As the others proceeded to get excited and began yelling, Sebastian and I slipped away, heading to one of the kitchens.

Sebastian opened one of the overhead cupboards while I sat on the counter next to him.

"Alas..." he sighed, placing a cake on the counter and pushing his fingers through his hair. "I suppose we will not be needing _this._" He pulled his glove off, revealing his Faustian Contract. "Goodness... Human creatures really are difficult to understand."

The both of us dipped our fingers in the frosting and licked it off slowly.

"To think they consider _something like this _delicious... Now really."

"I much prefer the spiced curries of India," I commented thoughtfully, sucking the last remnants of sugar from my fingertip.

"You have been to India?"

"Oh, yes. I was very close with King Kadar. I believe it is his grandson that is in power at the moment… He asked me for my hand after a year of acquaintance. I believe I was going by the Egyptian name Khet - Fires of the Underworld. I though it was quite ironic," I laughed.

I merely blinked and Sebastian was between my legs, pressed against me and kissing me hungrily. His tongue was insistent, slipping through my lips in a sinfully delicious dance.

I yielded, enjoying the experience too much not to.

Even if I was enjoying myself, I was not going to become a mated Demoness tonight.


	19. XIX: His Bonded, Freeloader

**Shiroijijo**

**Kuroshitsuji**

**Chapter XIX: His Bonded; Freeloader**

* * *

"Another incident! This is the twentieth one!" Lord Randall - Scotland Yard's Police Commissioner - yelled, screwing up a piece of paper violently. "Haven't you been able to arrest the perpetrators yet, Abberline!"

"Sorry, sir!" Fred Abberline - Chief Inspector - replied frantically.

"We let _Jack The Ripper _slip through our fingers, and that bloody brat snatched away our glory..."

I rolled my eyes at his petty yelling, pulling the black shawl that Ciel has forced me to wear to cover up my very conspicuous scars tighter around my shoulders. _I much preferred the times when men would keep to his own business, _I whined internally. Those simpler days were so much nicer than these days of law and order.

_The human race can only go forward. Though, I must agree. It was much easier back when the world was a simpler place, _Sebastian agreed, adjusting the bow on the front of my dress and then the knot in the shawl.

"Ohh, do forgive me for being a brat," Ciel apologised sarcastically.

"Earl Phantomhive!" Randall exclaimed.

"You, boy! How did you get in here?" Abberline demanded angrily.

I sighed and closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose tightly. I had no patience for humans today. I woke up in a crappy mood and it was only getting worse. Even Sebastian was wary of me today. He had denied me my dagger, though. That was sitting on the desk in our room.

"Earl Phantomhive…Why are you here!" Randall asked, pressing his hand to Aberline's chest when he moved towards Ciel.

"Ha! I should think that would be obvious. I've come to clean up after the bumbling hounds."

Insult aside, I zoned out. (You wait for the insults to fly in a conversation - admit it!) I just wanted to go back to my sisters cave in the Underworld. Go back to idle chatter with her, and wondering when I would see my father again.

My father - the Archangel Sammael - usually visits me at regular intervals of one hundred years. It had been fifty-seven years since I had seen my father. And I had to say I missed him. His white hair and turquoise eyes flashed behind my eyes and a small smile titled my lips upwards.

My mother was a different kettle of fish, though. I hadn't seen my mother in three thousand seven hundred and twenty five years. I had given up hope of ever seeing her again. She only had eyes for my older sister.

I was brought from my musings by a light touch on my shoulder - a gloved thumb brushing in small circles. "Come, Annabelle, we're leaving," he said softly, hand skimming down my arm to close around my hand. He tugged slightly, coaxing me forwards and lead me through to crowds behind Ciel.

I left my hand in Sebastian's, letting him pull me along. _That was the first time I had thought about my father since the last time he visited me… What had bought this on?_

_Homesickness, love. It's common. If I didn't have such a monstrous family, I, too, would be suffering from homesickness, _Sebastian assured, squeezing my hand. "Young Master. We have arrived."

"You sure this is it?" Ciel asked, staring down the stone stairs we were stood at the top of.

"Yes, sir. Do watch your step."

I pushed against the top step and landed on the bottom with perfect balance, stopping to straighten out a flyaway hair before pushing open the door and waiting for Ciel to pass me. I slipped inside and Sebastian closed the door silently.

"What an awful smell," Ciel groaned, covering his nose.

The smell of Opium hit me and I wrinkled my nose. Opium was an acquired taste that I had never really indulged in. I smoked a small amount every now and again when my sister offered me some.

Honestly, I was known to drink more than I smoked. I was fond of the taste of most alcohols. And back when I was a solitary Demoness in the Human realm, I had spent many a night in taverns.

"So you've finally managed to find this place, Earl," a deep voice murmured, curling around the room just as thickly as the opium smoke filling my lungs. My eyes swept across the room quickly before settling on a man surrounded by scantily clad women. "How strange to be facing you here like this. But I've always believed this day would come."

"And what sort of day would that be?" Ciel growled.

Lau smiled happily. "I say! Welcome Earl! It's been too long" He shooed all the women surrounding him except Ran-Mao away and pulled me down to sit next to him, slinging an arm around my shoulders to keep me in place. "Have you been well? Ah! I heard you celebrated your birthday not long ago? Good tidings to you!"

"Never mind that! There's something I want to ask you."

As Lau and Ciel spoke, I leant back against the luxurious couch, drifting back into thought.

My mind drifted through memories of my homeland, my parents, my sister, her many conquests. Back to a time when my only thoughts were on the black red and white roses I used to grow. Back when my old pet was still alive.

…Why did those days have to end?

I stiffened when the arm around me tightened and words flowed from Lau's mouth with an obvious double meaning. "But first, I have two questions to pose to you as well, my Lord." My eyes bored into Sebastian's and I growled so low that Lau couldn't possibly have heard. "Can I please keep your beautiful maid? And these incidents of which you speak... what are they exactly?"

"**Why, y****ou…**" Ciel snarled, glaring something fowl at the Chinese.

"He was simply chiming in when he thought appropriate. I am sure of that," Sebastian sighed, his hands clenched.

"We have to take it from the top, huh?" Ciel moaned.

"Definitely. But first we should broach the subject of Master Lau wanting possession of Annabelle."

"Well of course he can't have her," Ciel snorted.

I stiffened even more when Lau sighed heavily and rested his chin on my shoulder. I silently thanked Ciel for forcing me into the shawl. I didn't want more bodily contact with this man than necessary.

"I am willing to pay a handsome amount for her. She'd be a wonderful asset to my den."

Sebastian glared heatedly, dull red eyes heating to molten lava. "I will not be swayed with money. Annabelle is my wife. She is mine." He pulled me up and into his side, arm tight around my waist. He nuzzled my neck possessively, just as he hade done when Xavier had expressed interest.

I rolled my eyes. Testosterone levels are high. Damn possessive men. "You're very possessive of something you don't own," I whispered.

"I'll own you soon enough," he assured, pressing his lips to my neck before standing tall, fingers tightening around the material of my dress at my waist.

* * *

"Oh, noow I see!" Lau mused when Ciel had finished the _dumbed-down-for-Lau _version of the explanation he gave before. "So you'd like to capture that prankster! There haven't been any deaths yet, but the gentry and military personnel are being targeted. Ah, you have to make an example of him to keep the common folk in line! There simply is no end to your troubles, Earl."

"What drivel," Ciel disagreed bluntly.

"Incidentally, we have walked quite a distance. At which lodging house are the Indians based?" Sebastian asked, looking around. We had began walking when Ciel started explaining - and that was at least ten minutes ago.

"Nn? Ah! Do forgive me! I was so caught up in our conversation that I think I might have gotten us lost! Ha! Ha! Ha! Silly me!"

I grit my teeth and sank my nails into Sebastian's arm to stop myself from lunging at the man. If I wasn't in a crappy mood earlier, I definitely was now.

"Why, yoooou-!" Ciel seethed, feeling the exact same way I was. "Then first let's trace our steps back, and- OW!" he murmured when a man crashed into him. "Par-"

He stopped when he saw the livid expression on the man's face. He doubled over and cried out. "OWWWWW! I think I jsut cracked a riiiiib-!"

"WHA-!" Ciel cried, taking a step back.

Sebastian and I looked around bemused as other Indian people came out of 'hiding' to see what was going on.

"Someone help!"

"Are you okay!"

"What happened! This's terrible!"

"Oh my," Lau sighed, opening his eyes slightly to sweep over the large crowd of coloured me dressed in light coloured clothing now surrounding us.

The man that had caused all of this trouble leant over and cupped Ciel's chin. "The little Master's awfully well dressed for an East Ender. You a noble?" Ciel slapped the man's hand away. "**I gotta demand damages for you banging into me, kid! Leave everything you've got on ya behind, ya hear! And that pretty girl ya got with ya, too!**"

Ciel, Sebastian and I stared at him with a dull expression. "And once again, you have gotten yourself caught by a second rate thug, Young Master. And you, dear, have attracted their attention. I should consider leaving you at home in the future," Sebastian commented lightly. "How shall we deal with this?"

"How? Just get rid of them quick," Ciel ordered.

"As you wish. Would you like the honours, My Lady?" Sebastian offered, readjusting his glove.

A feral grin appeared on my face. This'll be sure to chase off my bad mood.

"And ya know, the Indians 'round here have it in for you Nobles," the man stated. "You dragged us all the way here, and then just threrw us out like trash! The lot of you British are self-serving bastards!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!" the crowd agreed.

"It's your fault we've been reduced to leading lives of miserly, like sewer rats!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"You trampled our nation under your shod feet!"

"Yeah!"

"Now taste the humiliation of being plundered for yourselves!"

"Taste it!"

"Yeah!"

_Yeah, yeah, _I mocked. _Don't they know how to say anything else?_

"Yeah!"

"That aside, there's something I should like to ask you."

"Yeah!"

"Yeah! First off, I gotta ask you something!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"If you prove useful, I'll treat you to something delicious in reward."

"Yeah!"

"Yeah! Something delicious!"

"Fish!"

"Yeah!"

"Typical."

"I was just starting to feel a bit peckish!"

"**DAH! That isn't iit! **Quiet down, you lot. I'm looking for someone. Have you seen an Indian like this?" the young boy that looked way too familiar asked, holding up a deformed child's sketch of a woman...I think.

I stared at him intently, trying to remember where I had seen him before.

"HUNH! Don't interrupt us, you cur!"

The boy gave the man a dull stare. "How dare you call me a cur. I am asking you a question. ...Nn?" He leaned over to stare directly at us, ignoring the man yelling things at him. "What's going on? Are you fighting a duel?"

"Hey, don't igno-"

"He has a khansama and a jhi with him... Are you a British noble?"

"And what if I am?" Ciel retorted.

"Then I shall ally with my brothers in this battle. Agni!" he ordered.

"Yes, your Highness," the tall man standing next to him replied dutifully.

"Defeat them."

I meshed my lips together, taking in the purple hair, golden eyes and rich brown skin. The expensive looking robes falling loosely from his thin body. _Where had I seen him before? _The speech that _Agni _gave flew right over my head as I glared at the boy, becoming frustrated. _I **know **I had seen him before._

A grunt escaped my lips as Sebastian pulled me to the ground. _What? _Damn it, I've got to stop spacing out like some sort of ditzy human woman.

I stared as Agni matched Sebastian's attacks with his own, as the man that we first conflicted with charged at Sebastian with a knife drawn, as Agni knocked down said man and yelled something about treating that later.

Shaking my head firmly, sending my white hair whipping around me wildly, I forced everything from my mind and stood up, pushing back my white fringe and arching my back until it clicked loudly.

By that point Ciel was already half way through a rant. "Are all Indians barbarians who indiscriminately attack any Englishman they lay their eyes on!" he yelled, kicking fiercely, trying to get out of Sebastian's hold.

I bent over with my mouth next to Ciel's ear. "I'll have you know, Little Ciel, that not all Indians are barbarians. In fact, I nearly married a very charming Indian prince just over a hundred years ago."

"What?" the infuriatingly familiar boy asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "You there! Did you attack the runt and his companions witout a valid reason?"

"Hunh? Reason?" they muttered, looking completely confused.

"We can't have that!" he scolded. "The fool is he who wages a war without cause. Agni! In this case, our brothers are at fault! Ally with the runt and company!"

"Yes, your highness!"

Everyone stared at the purple haired boy in shock except Agni and I. I had been itching for a fight. Damn anyone who thought to stop me.

Agni and I launched ourselves at the group, punching and kicking with great precision. One of us taking bites out of our victims souls every now and again. I think I can leave you to guess which one that was, yes?

"All done, Lord Soma!" Agni announced happily.

"Good!"

Newly dubbed Soma picked up Ciel's discarded hat. "Hey, you three. You're not hurt?" (Ciel replied with an awkward "N-No.") "And you, runt. A child should not be wandering in a place like this. It's dangerous." He shoved the dusty hat on the boys head. "I'm still on the hunt for someone, so I'll be taking my leave. Farewell."

I stared after him with an annoyed expression. _I never got to know how I knew him…!_

"Myyy-! Those two were something else!" a voice called from the roof behind us. I span around and stared up at Lau, peeking over the edge of the roof. _I forgot he was here…_

"And where have you been this whole time?" Ciel ground out.

"Oh, don't be like that! Why, I was waiting for a chance to save you, okay? And I have to ask again, how much for your maid! I'll pay any amount you want."

_Well, Rest In Peaces good mood…_I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at the Asian man.

"In any case, who were they? They don't live in the East End, that much is obvious. They were well dressed. And their English was without a trace of an accent."

"Be that as it may…" Sebastian sighed, glancing up at the over his shoulder from his position knelt in front of the group Agni and I _persuaded _not to attack us. "I should think our first priority is tot ake these people to the City Police."

* * *

"We laboured in vain..." Ciel sighed when we got back to the manor. "And now it's begun to snow... The culprit might be among them. let us wait for Lord Randall to contact us. Really! I'm tired of being summoned to London every time a silly incident like this occurs!"

"Ha ha. You must howl if there is even the faintest possibility of harm befalling her Majesty! Such is the difficult role of the watch-dog, Earl," Lau teased. "But I don't mind in the least since I get to play with you!"

"Young Master! Welcome hooome!" the servants greeted happily.

"You brought your servants with you this time?" Lau observed.

"Yes. it would be troublesome to leave them behind at the manor," Sebastian explained with an angry glint in his eyes, picturing the poor manor up in flames. Sebastian's demeanour changed instantly. "Well! You must be worn out from the cold. I will have tea ready right away."

"Haah. Indeed," Ciel agreed.

"I would prefer Chai to English tea."

"Indeed. **EH? Wh-! Wh-!**" Ciel exclaimed, turning to Agni and Soma stood in front of me.

Soma looked around. "This is awfully small compared to my palace."

"**Why are you here!**" Ciel yelled.

"What to you mean, why? We became acquainted but a moment ago. Have you forgotten me already? And I rescued you. In India, it is commonplace to invite your benefactors into your home and make them welcome. There's a saying that goes _entertain your guests even if you have to sell off your heirlooms._ Hey, where's the bed?"

_Why…? _Sebastian sighed as Soma and Lau began conversing.

_It was bugging me. I can't remember where I know him from. I'm going to find out, _I offered as an answer, smiling innocently and gliding towards the kitchen to prepare some Chai tea.

I slipped up the stairs and into Ciel's room just as Soma smirked at Ciel. "Me? I am a prince."

I placed the tray on the table and poured a few cups.

"A prince...?" Sebastian enquired.

"This gentleman is the twenty-sixth child of the Raja of Bengal: Prince Soma Asman Kadar," Agni explained.

A teacup shattered when I dropped it in shock. Everyone turned in shock. It seems no one knew I was in the room.

"Annabelle?" Sebastian asked, already hovering over me.

"Shit…" I breathed.

"Annabelle, what's wrong?"

"Kadar… _Shit,_" I hissed, running my hands through my fringe roughly, revealing my scar to the humans that didn't know of its existence. "Fuck."

"Annabelle, what's wrong?" Sebastian asked insistently, shaking me by my upper arms.

My red eyes bored into his. "The prince that I nearly married… He knew I was a Demoness," I whispered shakily. "He-" I gulped, eyes flitting nervously to a curious Agni and Soma "He heard me say that I liked a name one day while we were lounging in his chambers. He promised me that if any of his relatives were named that, they would belong to me - to remember him by.

"Sebastian, that name as Soma. That child - the prince of Bengal belongs to me," I breathed, shakily.

Sebastian tensed up, staring at me with wide eyes. "Did he know what that means?" he hissed.

I nodded numbly. "Soma is - legally by Demon Law - my child," I murmured before I could see no more. I slumped forwards in Sebastian's arms, fading from consciousness.

* * *

1. khansama means manservant while jhi means maidservant


	20. XX: His Bonded, Foreign

**Shiroijijo**

**Kuroshitsuji**

**Chapter XX: His Bonded; Foreign**

* * *

My mind buzzed with questions. The main one being:

_What the Hell had happened?_

Under no circumstances do Demons _ever _pass out. _**EVER! **_What the hell had happened to make me do what no Demon had ever done in History?

…_Oh, that's right, _I thought dryly. _I'm a mother. _

How, in Heaven Hell and Earth, had I been blessed (read: cursed) with a child? I was rude, I was crude, and I cared only for myself. How is _that _the good workings of a mother? And he's what? Sixteen? Seventeen? And I had only just heard about him.

_What a wonderful mother I'm aspiring to be._

"Are you all right, Demoness?" Sebastian asked, appearing out of thin air, hovering over me like a Demonic Mother Hen. I shook the mental image of Sebastian dressed as a chicken from my head and looked around hesitantly.

We were in our room. I was laid on our bed and Sebastian leant over me sat on the chair from my vanity.

No one else was in the room thankfully. I don't think I could face anyone after that feinting spell. My cheeks burned red at the mere thought.

"You gave us quite a scare," Sebastian admitted when he deduced I wasn't going to say anything. Yes, I did pick up the _us. _Sebastian had admitted to being scared… "Demonesses don't feint, Annabelle. I… Agni was the one that took care of you."

"Agni? My son's butler?" I murmured, rubbing my throbbing head. Why did that word fall so easily from my lips? _Son…_

"Yes. But that was hours ago." He removed the pocket watch form his waistcoat and opened it, staring down at the face for a few seconds. "It is now four o'clock. We have time before we have to awaken the Young Master."

I nodded and sat up, hunching over and running my fingers through my thick knotted hair. Sebastian had removed my hair lace, ribbons and my dress, so I sat nude on the bed with my hair falling around me.

"What was he thinking….?" I sighed, massaging my scalp. "I'm not ready for a kid."

"I think you'd be a wonderful mother," Sebastian argued lightly, running his bare hand down my scarred back, stopping to rub at the distorted skin. "We'll have five or six children. You'll teach them weaponry, I'd teach them how to hunt."

Images flashed through my head as he whispered his rendition of the future to me, moving from the chair to sit behind me, thighs encircling my hips. His hands splayed over my stomach and his chin rested on my shoulder. I leaned back into him willingly, listening to him go on.

"We'll find our own cave to settle down in. We'll bring some cats to breed. The children will love them as much as we do." I listened to the deep tone of his voice with something akin to comfort. His voice was something familiar - a constant in my frivolous life. "We'll find a nice quiet place - I don't like the idea of my mate and children in danger."

I curled into his chest and rested my head against his collarbone, curling my fingers in his shirt. "I'm not going to mate you," I denied in a whisper, nuzzling his chest. "I'm a solitary Demon."

"As am I. We've been together long enough to consider starting a nest of our own. A small one to begin with - just us and a few children." He pressed his lips against the crown of my head.

"No. No children. No nest. No mating," I finalised, closing my eyes and drifting into a Demon's nap.

* * *

I awoke to Sebastian standing up with his arms supporting my back and behind my knees. A groan escaped my lips when he set me on my feet.

"Stop moaning. We have to wake the Young Master."

I glared at him. "Do you think I care? I'm tired, I _feinted _yesterday, and I have mental images of a family with _you. _I do not want to deal with the Young Master and my son today."

"A family with me. How will you ever live?" he asked sarcastically, removing my dress from the wardrobe and shaking it out. "A little co-operation this morning, please, Demoness."

"Heh. Like hell," I snorted, crouching low to the ground and looking for an escape route. Glaring at Sebastian, I feinted left and dashed right, turning swiftly and grinning at an obviously annoyed Sebastian. "I hate how humans constrict themselves in clothing."

He gave an exasperated sigh and dropped the dress on the bed before dropping in his own crouch. "I don't have the time to be doing this again. You're about as well behaved as a child at times, Demoness."

"Now, now, we all know that's not true. I'm about as well behaved as a child _most _of the time," I corrected with a grin, ducking when he lunged at me.

The lunge and dodge tactic carried on for a few minutes - I getting more and more amused, and Sebastian more and more pissed.

"We're behind schedule already," he growled, glowing wine eyes screaming bloody murder.

My little smirk evolved into a full fledged feral grin. "Do you really think that you'll be able to keep to your beloved schedule with my son and his servant here? I may not know much of Soma - due to natural circumstances that shouldn't be natural - but I know this much: that boy is a spoiled brat; a prince. He'll want Little Ciel's attention at all times."

In my moment of lowered guard Sebastian lunged, knocking me down onto the bed and keeping my flailing limbs pinned with his own muscle-laced ones. "That is why I aim to get as much done as I can before the inevitable happens. Now, back to the situation at hand, you will not cause any trouble today - starting with dressing - or I will take away your hunting privileges."

My flailing limbs stilled immediately and I stared up at Sebastian's face - fake smile and all. "You can't do that to an unbound Demon, Sebastian," I intoned. "I'm practically starving as it is. I'm supposed to be devouring a soul every week to keep to a healthy diet. I'm lucky if you let me devour one every three weeks. My vessel's dying slowly."

Contrary to popular belief that Demons travel from the Underworld to the Human world, we actually possess a healthy human body and change their bodies to suit our needs and mirror our physical appearances with a little bit of Demon Magic. Of course, that sets real limitations on the Demon as human bodies are much weaker than a Demon's true body.

Seeing as we are inhabiting a human body, we must meet the demands of said body. We feed the body what it needs to keep comatose - feed it so it doesn't die of malnutrition; we breathe out of habit so that requirement is met; we keep everything else on lockdown. The body is basically suspended in time while we use it. The hair wont grow or become greasy, the nails wont grow. The body will be exactly the same when we leave it as what it was when we possessed it. We do all of this by feeding the body with our Demonic aura - our power, magic. Of course, we must feed to keep strength, like every other living creature.

"I have my seal," he argued, lifting his left hand to show me the covenant burnt into his skin.

The covenant seal emits a chemical that gives a Demon the basic requirements - they'll have decent strength and be able to keep their vessel alive. It also dulls the hunger that they feel - they get what they need but they still crave more. It's like…if a human only eating meals; they'll want sweets sometimes, yes? Well, that's the best way I can describe it.

But, there is a downside. The seal only emits enough of the chemical to work when the Demon isn't performing inhuman tasks. If a Demon over-exerts themselves, they have to feed. And Sebastian has done quite a few tasks that he shouldn't have done: fighting the martial-artist… growing the irises… renewing our bond… interviewing all those suspects… rescuing Ciel from the Black Market… fighting that damned Grell…

I'm going to stop there.

"You still need to feed," I murmured, brushing the backs of my fingers against his cheek and pushing his bangs back out of his face. "You're killing your vessel quicker than I am mine. You have to feed _soon,_" I stressed. "The vessel can only stand so much - and starvation isn't one of those things."

He bent his head and feathered his lips against mine in the softest of touches. "I am flattered you care for me so, love, but I assure you I will be fine." My soft - almost fearful - look hardened into a heated glare. He sighed, blowing warm air onto my face and neck. "If you are so insistent, I will feed from the moon tonight."

A frustrated hiss escaped my clenched teeth. "That's wont be enough! You need to devour a soul, Sebastian! At the moment I'm stronger than you." I flipped him, straddling his hips to prove my point. "Don't make me use that against you. I will force feed you if I have to, but I _really _don't want to."

"You rarely do things you don't want to do, Demoness," he replied, relaxing, that damned fake smile returning.

I growled, snapped at him and stood, dressing and fixing my hair in the space of three seconds. Not even Sebastian could keep up with my speed. He was too _fucking _weak!

Damn him, he rubs me the wrong way!

Stalking out of the room, I belted down the hallways towards my sons room, trying to quell my inner rage.

By the time I got to Soma's room, you could mistake me for calm.

I wasn't.

Taking a deep breath, I rapped the hardwood of the guest bedroom Soma resided in and waited.

"Agni?" a tired voice called. "Agni, is that you?"

I opened the door and stepped inside, not moving any further.

Soma was sat up in bed, the sheets pooling around his waist. His chest was bare, the tanned skin pulled taut over small muscles. My eyes were drawn to the golden flower trinket dangerously low on his navel. Well, I never expected a piercing, but I cant deny that I like it…

"Annabelle?" he murmured, rubbing at his eyes.

I smiled fondly and ruffled the loose purple hair brushing his shoulders. His hair was beautiful. Such a wonderful colour. Is it wrong to admit you're jealous of your sons hair?

"Are you feeling better?" he asked, staring up at me with large golden eyes.

My smile grew and I nodded.

"…Can you not speak?" he asked curiously.

I blinked once…twice…thrice, before answering. "It's not that I can't speak," I replied quietly, opening the wardrobe and removing a clean sherwani and some clean churidars from its depths. "I choose not to."

"Why? You have such a beautiful voice," he complimented, throwing the blanket from his lap and standing a little shy of my five foot seven. "You shouldn't keep it hidden."

I shook my head and helped him dress, brushing aside his stuttered objections and fierce blushes. "Sometimes it is not that easy, Prince Kadar. I choose not to speak not because I tire of the endless compliments that I receive when I do… but because my voice is a gift for those I choose worthy." I pushed the earrings through the holes in his lobes one at a time and then stood back, appraising him. Perfect except the hair. Wielding a brush, I set upon the task of brushing out and then tying up the beautiful purple locks.

Smiling at the yell that echoed throughout the grounds, I motioned to the door. "Shall we be leaving, Prince Kadar? It seems Ciel is awake, so breakfast will be served shortly."

"Don't call me Prince Kadar! Soma! Call me Soma!" he ordered, following me through the halls at a fast walk.

"Of course, Prince Soma," I conceded, ushering him into the dining room where Ciel, Lau, Agni and Sebastian were already waiting. I sent Sebastian a glare before pulling out the cushioned chair for Soma.

_You are acting like his maid-servant, _Sebastian sneered.

I ignored his comment and stepped back away from the chair, hands folded neatly in front of me as I waiting for the three sitting at the table to finish eating. The meal was obviously not prepared by Sebastian - Shrimp Curry And French Toast With Ginger - my eyes slid to Agni. He was staring back at me. That was a shock.

I cocked my head to the side in question and he smiled, shaking his own slightly.

"…So?" Ciel grumbled, head held up by his palm, elbow resting on the table. "How long to you intend to stay here?"

"We'll leave when we've finished our errand," Soma assured, stuffing his face with French Toast and Ginger while Agni filled his teacup for him.

"That-"

"You mean the person you were looking for before, right?" Lau asked, glancing over at him from his place sat at Ciel's left.

"And why are you staying over as w-" Ciel asked, only to be cut off.

"Ah ha ha, why not?"

"Yes," Soma answered. "I'm in search of a certain woman." He rummaged in his sherwani and pulled out the piece of paper he had picked up just before leaving his room earlier. He showed it to the gathering proudly. It was a very…childish drawing, to say the least. The one he had shown the group of Indians yesterday. "This one." Sebastian and Lau gathered around as Ciel held it in his hands, staring down at it with the same thoughts as I if the look on his face was any indication. "Her name is Mina and she was a servant in my palace."

"This is…" Ciel mumbled, at a loss for words - or too polite to voice the words buzzing around his head like a swarm of angry bees. Okay then, my son had no artistic talent whatsoever. I could live with that… Possibly.

"I drew it. You'll know right away when you see her because I drew her so well! Isn't she lovely?" _If you drew her as well as you said you did? No. _

"Sebastian, will you be able to seek her out with this…?" Ah, the golden question.

"Even for me, this is a bit, erm…" Ciel's lovely death glare changed his mind rather quickly. "Well, I shall try."

Lau took the picture and looked over it in greater detail. "Ooooh…I myself have never encountered a beauty like this, I saaay! Ha ha!" he drawled.

"To be expected! She was the second most beautiful woman in my palace…seconded only by the portrait of the Demon that seduced my great-grandfather: Khet!"

Two sets of eyes bored into my profile as I stared down at the table without wavering: Sebastian and Agni. Well, Agni knew I wasn't human then. Wonderful. Just what I need.

"Khet?" Ciel questioned, eying Sebastian warily. He knew that if I had Sebastian's full attention, it was usually bad for someone's health.

"Yes, she was a beautiful woman - skin and hair as white as milk, eyes like blood. She was beautiful," Agni explained with an awe-laced voice. "She was a weapons expert, very unlike any woman that had ever been in the palace. She appeared and then left just as suddenly years later."

Now there were three sets of eyes trained on me. Ciel had joined the fray. He knew of my great mastery of weapons and only an idiot wouldn't be able to make the connection between our appearances.

"Khet, you said?" Ciel questioned idly. "Annabelle!"

I raised my head to the boy who merely crooked his finger. I breezed along the table until I stood next to the stern looking boy.

"Why didn't you tell me these people knew you!" he hissed as quietly as he could through clenched teeth.

"It was a little difficult, telling you while I was unconscious, Little Ceil," I replied sarcastically at the same volume. Then I sobered up and met with his eyes for the first time ever. "He is my son by Demon Law."

"He's your _what?_ Does he know?"

I shook my head slightly. "No. I believe Agni has figured it out but my son remains as oblivious as a rock," I deadpanned.

"Miss maid!" Lau called over, waving exuberantly.

"Si, signor?" I asked, raising to my full height again.

"Will you not reconsider yesterday's offer?"

I sighed and discreetly rolled my eyes. "No. Soy feliz en este establecimiento."

"Ahh," he sighed, only understanding the first word. "Such a shame. You would be such a fine addition to my den."

"Chino egoísta estúpido," I growled, just loud enough for him to hear in a tone that definitely hinted at an insult.

"Now, now, it's not the time to be insulting our guests," Sebastian scolded quietly, hands resting on my shoulders.

"No me toques hasta que aprenda algún sentido," I hissed, throwing his arms away from me and stalking out of the room muttering death threats to myself.

Ciel threw open the door to the room I was sat in, stormed in and raised his hand towards me.

I pinned him to the floor, holding the hand behind his back by the wrist before he could strike me, completely ignoring Sebastian who stood at the door with an angry glint in his eye. "I would watch who you try to hit, Little Ciel," I hissed in his ear, pulling on his wrist until he gave a pained gasp. "I am not in the best of moods today and I assure you it wont take much effort to snap your scrawny neck."

"Annabelle, step away from my soul," Sebastian warned, stepping forwards threateningly.

"Need I remind you that _I _am the strongest in the room at this moment?" I retorted, not budging an inch. "Now, Little Ciel, will you try to strike me again?" The boy mumbled an almost inaudible no into the thick rug his face was pushed into. I tugged harder on his wrist. "What was that, I didn't hear you."

He threw his head back with a loud moan. "No!"

I stood and plucked the boy off the floor, straightening out his clothes. "Wonderful. I will be on my way then. I believe it's time for violin practise. I will return in an hour."

"Straighten out your mood before you approach my soul again, Demoness," Sebastian ordered in a velvety tone that barely hinted at the true anger boiling underneath. "You will not harm him."

I glared up at him. "I could very well harm him - you're not strong enough to stop me. Feed, because I assure you that you will not be able to stop the next being to target the boy in your current state." With that I brushed past him and out into the hall.

As promised, I returned a little less than an hour later for the drawing lesson. I was considerably calmer and carried a large canvas under one arm; drawing equipment in the other.

As there were only Sebastian and Ciel in the room, I set up using Demon speed and just stood back to appraised the markings on the canvas for a minute to gain my bearings.

The drawing was of my father - his long white hair ruffled and hanging loose over his bare porcelain white chest, his cold turquoise eyes glaring back into mine. The black slacks hung low on his hips revealing entirely too much skin. That was all I had so far, unfortunately.

I was going to remedy that within the hour.

I listened half-heartedly to Sebastian and Ciel as my pencil brushed over the canvas, drawing in a detailed pair of snow white wings; the moon; my sisters cave in the background. Rethinking the background, I erased the entrance to the cave and redrew it with my sister standing just outside the cave, holding her mirror.

"Your drawing far exceeds the Young Masters," Sebastian complimented, leaning over my shoulder. "But I have to say, I'm very jealous. Drawing another man?"

"Piss off, I'm still angry at you," I intoned, adding the final details to my sisters mirror with care. I would probably send this back to the Underworld - my sister would love it.

He cupped my chin, turning my face to his. "You're being petty."

"You're killing yourself - it's a fair trade."

He sighed loudly. "I'll feed when I get the time. I will take _one _soul. That's all. One."

I leaned forwards and pressed my lips to his. "Thank you. Now go teach Little Ciel. He's looking very impatient," I chuckled, motioning to the boy glaring at us with killing intent.

Sebastian strode briskly to the setup in front of the window.

_**AM 11:00**_

_**Drawing lesson**_

"Look at how things are balanced and give depth to your drawing," Sebastian ordered as Ciel bought a coal pencil to his face, staring directly at the crisp red apple in the fruit bowl.

I shook my head with a smile and returned to adding detail to my fathers body - the decorative silver piercing in his navel, the silver chain hanging from his neck. I spent an extraordinarily long time drawing out the sword that hung from his hip.

"-**Woman! Strip!**"

My head snapped up so fast that I was in danger of breaking my neck. Soma was pointing at a very flustered looking Mey-Rin.

Lau was stood behind the poor woman, smirking to himself. "Oh, shall I undress her?"

"I-! I will undress in front of one man, I will!" Mey-Rin screamed, wrapping her arms around her chest as if for protection.

I hissed in frustration and dropped my pencil, standing up and stalking towards the group. "Agni, control your prince," I groused as I passed him. In a swift motion, I had Mey-Rin away from Lau and was walking her towards the door. _Sebastian, I am still in a bad mood, even if its not directed at you. I would be _very _careful about what goes on in my presence._

"Th-thank you, Mrs. Michaelis!" Mey-Rin stuttered, bowing frantically.

I shook my head with a smile and straightened her head lace before nudging her towards a room that was in desperate need of tidying.

When I returned to the room, the drawing equipment was packed away and Ciel was in the midst of Funtom Corporation business work.

_Thank you for packing away my equipment, _I thanked mentally, picking it up and heading towards our bedroom. _I will return for the fencing lessons. I would like to spar with you._

On my way to the room that we were going to host the fencing lesson, I was ambushed by Soma and Agni wielding black and purple material. A sheer black Sari, and a purple Chaniyo and Choli.

"Annabelle! Wear this!" Soma ordered, shoving the garments into my arms.

"I couldn't, Prince Soma. These are much too beautiful for me to wear," I objected quietly. They reminded me of the clothes I used to wear when I lived in the palace. They were almost an exact copy.

"You must! Agni! Change her!" he ordered, pointing at me.

Agni bowed to me and apologised before stripping me and redressing me right in the hall.

I stared down at my new attire and then at the corset and dress that lay abandoned on the floor. With a sigh, I picked them up and turned to hang them up in my bedroom. Sebastian wouldn't be too amused. Though they fit with the colour scheme he had decided some thirty years ago - black and purple.

What _are you wearing? _Sebastian demanded when I walked into the room we were using for Ciel's fencing lessons flanked by Agni and Soma.

_This is a little like what I wore in the palace a hundred years ago. Do you like it? _I teased, pressing my hand to my stomach and sliding it downwards. _Agni likes it._

He growled, baring his teeth in a sneer. _You are _mine, _Demoness!_

_Funny, I don't see your mark, _I mused, feeling my neck for the welt that demons give their mated pair. _Nope. Not here._

_I can make it happen, Demoness. Don't test me._

_You have no chance, Sebastian. I'm much stronger than you. _I loped over to him and checked over the foils with a keen eye, testing each out with experimental jabs. "These'll do. It's a shame they're human made. Human made weapons are shit. I don't know how they can harm each other with these. Maybe poke an eye out."

I thrust the foil towards Sebastian's face, aiming for said organ. He had to spoil my fun and catch the foil with the palm of his hand, wrapping his other hand further down the blade and pushing it out of the way. "You should focus more on the lesson - that you will not be able to do with current attire - than trying to cause me bodily harm."

I cocked a brow. "You don't think that I would really come to this lesson wearing a Chaniyo, did you?" I snorted, dropping the foil. With quick practised motions, I removed and folded the sheer Sari and the Chaniyo, leaving myself in the purple Choli and my usual black breeches. "I prefer to be comfortable while I'm working, thank you."

"You're showing entirely too much skin, Annabelle," Sebastian sighed loudly.

I jumped when a green sherwani was draped over my shoulders. "Your husband is right, Annabelle. It is indecent," Agni said, large warm hands bearing down on my shoulders.

I buttoned up the sherwani with nimble fingers. "Thank you, Mister Agni. If you wish, you may call me by the name that you first knew me by." I rolled up the sleeves a little so I could easily use my hands.

The hands on my shoulders tensed. "You…?"

"I know," I assured. "The piercing stare this morning at breakfast was the first tip off," I chuckled sardonically. I turned and smiled at him, then bowed deeply. "Thank you for doing what I couldn't. I'm indebted to you."

_Bowing to a human. Are you sure you're not an obedient mutt? _Sebastian jeered.

I took a silent breath before grinning maniacally behind my fringe. _! _I screamed as loud as I could mentally.

Sebastian doubled over, covering his ears and wincing in pain. "Annabelle," he growled.

I straightened out and smiled at Agni before scooping up two foils and gliding towards an awaiting Ciel. "Shall we begin, Little Ciel?" I chuckled as I passed him, dropping one of the foils at his feet.

_**PM 2:00**_

_**Fencing lesson**_

We sparred for a good twenty minutes with Sebastian giving the boy pointers from the sidelines. I was thoroughly enjoying myself, even if my sparring partner was human. Weapons of any sort instantly put me in a good mood.

"Heeeeey," Soma called from the sidelines, laid on a rug holding his head up with the palm of his hand. "When will you be done? Heeey! Heeey! What are you doooing? Heeey, IIIII saiiiid. Heeey! Heeeey! Heeeeeeey!"

"**ARGH! SHUT UP!**" Ciel screamed, turning to glare at the Indian boy with a fierce glare, chest heaving. "_I can't concentrate!_"

"C'mon, you don't have to get so angry," Soma pouted.

"All right. Enough," Ciel growled, snatching the foil from my hand. I raised a brow at the boy and he shrunk back slightly. He gulped and squared his shoulders, turning back to Soma and throwing him the foil. "I'll take you on if you're so desperate for attention."

Soma caught it clumsily and swiped the air experimentally. "I only know kalaripayattu and silambum, but…well, why not."

I grinned and crossed my arms over my chest. _At least he's not completely useless. He knows some form of martial arts._

"So if I win _this _you will play with me, right?"

"_If you can win, that is. _If you lose, behave yourself and stay out of my way!" Ciel ordered, holding out his foil threateningly.

I sighed and sat down in the chair I had Sebastian bring in earlier. With a bored yawn, I craned my head back to stare at the ceiling. I wanted nothing to do with Ciel and his little challenges. They bored me. Human fights were never interesting.

"**PRINCE! LOOK OUT!**"

_Oooh, tell a lie. Something interesting happened! _I watched as Agni dove in front of the foil heading towards Soma. My eyes traced the rippling muscles of his bare torso as my fingers curled in the soft green material of his sherwani. _Damn, he looked good for a human._

My lascivious grin widened when he pressed a pressure point on Ciel's arm. The boy went down, clutching his now useless arm to his chest.

But my grin faded when the man gasped in horror. "L-Lord Ciel! I am so sorry!" He apologised. "I could not help it when I thought my price would lose…!"

My lip twitched. Such a soft human. How uninteresting. I fell into a Demon nap, thoroughly bored by the happenings around me.

"Goodness… All this because you were nasty to a complete amateur who does not know the rules," Sebastian sighed, bringing me from my nap. Why is it his voice that always rouses me?

"**WHA-!**" Ciel exclaimed.

"However…My master has been injured. As a butler to the Phantomhive family, I must do something about it." A shadow fell over his face and he grit his teeth. "Moreover, we have fallen ten minutes behind schedule."

"That's your real motive, isn't it," Ciel deadpanned.

Soma smirked. "Interesting. Very well. I approve of this duel! AGNI! In the name of our Goddess Kali and our Demon Princess Khet, win this match!"

I shot up. _Why was I being brought into this? I wanted to remain neutral._

"Senastian. I command you. Shut that brat up!" Ciel ordered.

"Jo aagyaa," Agni vowed.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian intoned.

_Go, Sebastian. Poke his eye out with that crappy human weapon, _I cheered half-heartedly.

* * *

Could someone please draw a picture of Sebastian dressed as a chicken for me? Please...~?

Soy feliz en este establecimiento  
_I am happy in this establishment_

Chino egoísta estúpido  
_Stupid egotistical Chinamen_

No me toques hasta que aprenda algún sentido  
_Do not touch me until you learn some sense_

Haha, guess what? I'm not dead~~


	21. XXI: His Bonded, Competative

**Shiroijijo**

**Kuroshitsuji**

**Chapter XXI: His Bonded, Competitive**

* * *

"Jo Aagyaa."

"Yes, My Lord."

The both of them stared each other down, calculating eyes gleaming. I watched with a keen eye, curious as to the outcome of this battle.

"Well… Pray do go easy on me," Sebastian said, raising his arm behind him for balance.

"Here I come!" Agni yelled.

And the battle commenced.

I watched silently, taking in every movement as they dodged each attack smoothly, moving like liquid in the heat of battle. Neither was touched by the others foil.

Sebastian's once dull red eyes were now glowing a familiar demonic pink. My energy matched his, my eyes glowing bright and my hair charging electrically. Demonic energy is never good when you cannot expel it. It weakens the human body.

Sebastian thrust his foil forwards again, growing angry. Only I had ever been a match for him, but then this _human _dared challenge him and hold his own. This demon was pissed off. And that could mean trouble for me later on.

But hormones were ruling me at the minute - damn this young human body - and my eyes were firmly glued to Agni's bare torso. My fingers curled around the soft green material of them mans sherwani tightly as he dipped backwards to avoid a strong blow from Sebastian. His muscles moved deliciously under perfectly tanned skin.

_Stop ogling the competition and referee, _Sebastian growled as both men bent backwards to avoid having their eyes poked out by the tip of each others foil.

I sat ramrod straight. _Hey, hey, I was being sarcastic. Don't really poke his eye out with the crappy human weapon, _I exclaimed as they lunged at each other again. The tips of their foils collided dead on. They were at a deadlock.

Yet they still continued throwing their weight into the attack.

I winced when the blades bent precariously before snapping, ends flying up into the air. A sigh escaped my lips. Those weapons may be crappy and human made - but they were the best crappy human made weapons I had ever come across. And I had been alive a long time. All weapons deserved respect - no matter what they were.

Sebastian caught the broken blade in his gloved hand as it began it descent to the ground. "Oh dear. The blade is broken."

_You are brave to be speaking so nonchalantly about such a matter in my presence, Sebastian, _I hissed, crossing my arms over my shoulders and glaring at him angrily.

Said Demon flinched slightly, not daring to let his gaze drift towards me, standing ramrod straight, hilt of the foil clutched very tightly in one hand.

"We cannot continue, then. This match is a draw. Too bad," Lau sighed.

My hard glare did not stray from my partner even when Soma exclaimed loudly: "Hmm! Ciel's khansama fared pretty well! Agni's the best fighter in my palace. You are the first to fight equally against Agni! I like you! Ciel's khansama! I shall excuse you today in deference to your skills."

Sebastian bowed with his hand over his breast. I grit my teeth together. _That damned action… _Sebastian smiled fakely. "I am most honoured."

Agni pressed his palms together and smiled at my dead-partner-walking. "Mister Sebastian, thank you for being my opponent."

"My pleasure. Mister Agni is a very quick study," he replied. "I never would have guessed you were but a beginner."

Agni raised his hands in a show of modesty. "Oh no! Please!" He then bowed to Ciel. "Lord Ciel. I apologise for my earlier actions. Does your arm still hurt?"

"N-no."

The man gave a relieved sigh. "I am glad."

I sighed softly, lowering my gaze from Sebastian to the discarded pieces of foil littering the ground. I knelt on one knee and gathered the pieces together slowly. _Such a waste of decent weapons, _I sighed.

"Lady Khet." A warm human hand fell on my shoulder. Only one person I knew would call me Lady Khet.

"Agni," I replied evenly, bracing my hand against my knee.

Agni lent me a hand and helped me too my feet. "Please accept my most sincere apologies for damaging your weapons. It was said that you were always fond of weapons."

"It's not your fault, Agni. There is no need for apologies," I assured. "They are merely chunks of metal. I shall have more made before Ciel's next lesson." I offered up a small smile. "Maybe I'll have to invest in more powerful ones; if you continue to stay here I fear for the life of my weapons."

The two of us chuckled together as we walked over to Lau and Soma. My lips stretched into a true smile as I beamed up at the dark skinned man. I believe a true friendship was blossoming.

* * *

I sat in a stool in the corner of one of the kitchens, dressed in my usual clothing again, one leg crossed over the other - book on Edgar Allen Poe's works nestled on my lap. The funeral dirge fell from my lips in a soft hum as my deep red eyes flickered over the page, drinking in the words I knew by heart.

"Aaall right!" Baldroy exclaimed excitedly, holding up a heavy frying pan with one hand. Exactly the strength I would expect from one of his background. "I can't let that Indian show me up! Today, I'll do my best to-"

Sebastian breezed by him with an unamused look on his face, taking the frying pan from the _chef's _hand and resting it on his own shoulder without any hesitation or a pause. "No, thank you. I will cook, so please do not do anything." _We are already half an hour behind schedule…_

_Oh, a full half hour. How will you live? _I quipped, turning the page.

"Hey! C'mon. Today, I was gonna cook my special… Hey, you listening? Gyah! Sebastian, ya hear me! Gyah!" Baldroy screamed in frustration at my partner.

"Oh, I say. Please do be quiet for a spel-"

The door creaked open and Agni's head appeared through the crack. I could see the collar of his green sherwani. The memory of his pleasant masculine scent drifted through my mind. "Mister Sebastian. May I come in? I was wondering if I could help you…"

"Mister Agni. Please just relax."

"We can get things done faster with three of us! I shall do whatever you ask of me," Agni insisted.

"Then…may I ask you to prepare the gooseberry sauce for today's main dish and the cottage pie? And possibly entice Annabelle to work? She has decided that she would much rather read."

_You were the one who gave me the rest of the day off, _I retorted, flipping the page. _I'm not at fault here, cher._

"Of course!" Agni replied enthusiastically.

I opened the drawer next to me and pulled out a few sheets of paper clipped together with neat scrawl on them. I held the bundle out to Agni without looking up from my book.

"Those are the recipes," Sebastian explained as Agni took them from me. "They are my own. Let us use minced chicken for the cottage pie."

"I appreciate your thoughtfulness," Agni thanked gratefully.

"Think nothing of it. It was Annabelle that thought to tell me." And it was true. I had told him about an hour ago when he decided on making cottage pie for lunch. "Now! Baldo, stop being an obstruction and please step aside. You are in the way. Shoo, shoo!"

"_**Hey! **_Why's he get to work while you're telling' me I'm in the way!" Baldroy demanded.

Sebastian merely pointed to a barrel next to my stool. Baldroy threw himself down on it with a grunt. "Tch!

I stole the cigarette from between Baldroy's lips and took a long drag myself before holding it out for him to take again. I rarely smoked but I had been tasting second-hand smoke ever since Sebastian recruited Baldroy and it had been driving me crazy.

"You smoke?" he asked curiously, placing the tip between his lips and taking a long drag. I merely shrugged, turning my page. I was a Demon. I was raised by sin - _literally. _Baldroy stared at me for a while before leaning back and closing his eyes.

Not long after Agni approached us. "Lady Khet," he greeted pleasantly.

"Angi," I greeted back, closing my book and smiling up at him. "You are doing well with the meal?"

"Very well, Lady Khet. Thank you. Do you think Mister Chef would like to help me cook the meal?"

"He'd be over the moon," I replied honestly. "He just needs step-by-step instructions. I would have given him them myself, but - as you have witnessed - I do not speak in front of the other servants. Sebastian has too little faith in the abilities of the men - and woman - he hand picked."

Agni nodded at me. "Mister Chef. Mister Chef. Mister Chef!"

"Nnnnh?" Baldroy snorted, blinking blearily. He jumped up and pointed to himself excitedly. "Ch-Chef! You talkin' to me!"

I smiled softly. He may act tough and uninterested, but really all he wanted was a little recognition. And a chance to prove himself.

"Yes! Chef! I am not accustomed to cooking British food. Will you please help me?"

Baldroy threw his fist up in the air with a grin. "Y-Yeah! Lemme handle it! 'Cos I'm **the Chef **after all!"

"Splendid! Then will you chop the onions?" Agni asked, offering up a bowl of already peeled onions.

"Piece of cake! Leave it to me! 'Cos I'm the **Chef**!"

I chuckled at the scene and started towards the door. I felt like basking in the sun…

"Miss Maid, could you please help me out?" Agni called.

I froze and gave an over-dramatic pained look. Sebastian was chuckling in the back of my head. I couldn't really say no without making myself look like a bitch, could I?

_Ah, I knew he could get you to work. I must congratulate him for milking a male goat later, _Sebastian chuckled, using a translation to one of my favourite Latin quotes. _Mulgere hircum_ - Latin for 'to milk a male goat.'

_Oh, fuck you._

_Not right now, love, I'm busy._

I grit my teeth. _Bastard…_

_Such language. Tut, tut, _he admonished playfully.

_You really want to die today, don't you? _I growled, listening to Agni as he asked me to prepare the gooseberry sauce.

_You wouldn't kill me._

_Oh, really? Wanna test that theory, _Sebastian_? _I went on to do exactly what Agni had asked of me, blocking out the damned Demon's voice before he could reply.

Pretty soon Finnian and Mey-Rin had both graduated into the kitchen and Agni had roped them into do something they probably hadn't done successfully for years - helping out without messing up. That man had a powerful and potentially dangerous gift.

I looked up from my work when I felt Sebastian's presence. He was looking around the edge of the archway to the adjoining kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel. "How are things going, Mister Agni? Are they coming along well?"

"Yes! We are doing fine!" the Indian replied, rolling out the pastry for the pie.

"Ah! Mister Sebastiaaaan! Look, I mashed the potatoes for the pie!" Finnian cheered, holding up a bowl of perfectly mashed spuds.

Baldroy lifted the goggle from his eyes and grinned widely. "I chopped up the onions and now I'm doin' the garnish! Eh-heh! 'Cos I'm the chef!"

Mey-Rin pressed her hands to her red cheeks. "I polished the silver. The table has already benn set too, it has!"

_Sauce, _I replied simply, raising a hand in recognition of his presence.

"Thanks to everyone the food should turn out to be delicious!" Agni exclaimed.

Sebastian just stared in shock. His useless under-servants are doing something useful. This was a moment you had to see to believe.

"Mister Sebastian?" Agni queried.

"No… I am just amazed that you were able to get them _to help you. _Especially my lazy wife. You have really achieved the impossible with her."

I grinned to myself. He was jealous that Agni could do something he could not.

"They work hard. They are good people!" Agni complimented.

"Well, they are not evil per se…" Sebastian replied hesitantly, eyes staring hard into my profile. I caught his eye and grinned a feral smirk.

Agni smiled and pressed his palms together. "Everyone is born with a gift. Each of us have a path and a god-given duty. We children of God must simply follow the path we are set upon and do what we have been set here to do without haste."

_And then there are those of us who have met God and know he's not all he's set up to be and its every man for his fucking self, _I commented brightly as Sebastian said: "How do I put this… Mister Agni is truly a man of _fine _character. I cannot believe a human being like you actually exists."

"Oh no, not at all! …I was a hopeless paagal until I met my prince," he sighed with a sad smile. _Agni had sinned…? I don't believe it. He's such a wonderful man. _"The debt I owe him is one I will never, ever be able to repay…

"My clan was Brahmin, part of the highest caste, members of which were allowed to serve God. However, my father was a Brahmin only in name. And I, who had grown up watching him enveloped in lust and greed, lost my faith in God.

"Taking advantage of my social status, I sinned day in and day out. I hurt people. I blasphemed against God. I kept sinning and the day finally arrived upon which my sins were to be judged-

"**We will now execute the Brahmin's son, Arshad."**

_Arshad? So that is his real name…_

"Then before me, the Godless sinner… the fool with no lingering attachment to this world… the man who had thrown everything away-

"**Hey, you there. I've heard you're a ferocious man with the strength of an untamed beast."**

"**My Prince! What are you doing!"**

"**How amusing. As of today, you'll be my new sparring partner!"**

"**No, my Prince. He is for the hangman's noose-!"**

"**Ahhhh, shut up, would you!" **_My son had a lack of concern for the law. I wonder where he got that, _I thought sarcastically, remembering my many run-ins with the law. **"Then how about we do this? The person you were has now died. You shall be reincarnated with a new name and a new life."**

_One can never leave behind their past. It'll always come back to haunt you when you're finally feeling at peace, _I snorted bitterly.

"**I am Soma Assam Kadar, the twenty-sixth child of the Raja. And I shall be your master from this day forth."**

"…God appeared."

"**All right, Agni!"**

"And he made me realise that the divine resided inside of this man - as though he were Ramakrishna himself! That day, I saw the face of God radiating holy light from within my prince! Hauaah~!"

"God is not as beautiful as you believe," I whispered as I passed him, shoving my dirtied wooden spoon at Sebastian's chest and gliding out of the door. "Idolised beings are never what they seem…"

There was somewhere I wanted to be. Someone I wanted to see.

…He would sit and listen, I was sure.


	22. XXII: His Bonded, Meeting Old and New

I apologise profusely for the long wait for this chapter. Please forgive me. I never meant for it to take this long for me to upload a new chapter. Please forgive me.

I'm slowly improving health-wise so hopefully I'll be coming off hiatus soon. Being ill constantly has really done a number on my creativeness. I haven't done anything worth doing for months...

I've had a big distraction in the form of a roleplay group I joined about two months back... So~ *points at AALC members* Attack them if you want to attack anyone for the lateness of this chapter.

And I've left you all with that rather nasty ending to the last chapter, didn't I? Who was Demoness going to see, ne? Some people have made guesses in comments. Sebastian's brother(s), Undertaker and such. Wait no longer. Here's the chapter~

* * *

**Shiroijijo**

**Kuroshitsuji**

**Chapter XXII: His Bonded: Meeting Old And New**

* * *

As pissed off as I was, I still had to pay mind to my _masters _orders. So before I arrived at the stables, I made a slight detour to my room to retrieve my shawl to cover my scars while in the public eye. And the rose that still sat on my vanity.

With a little help from my demonic speed, I was at the stables in no time, intent on leaving the mansion for a few hours with a horse.

But what I did not bring into account was something that even _I_ could not ignore for a few hours while I left to vent some stress. The presence of a Demon besides Sebastian and myself. I had felt the presence as soon as I entered the stables and it had only gotten stronger the closer I got to the stall of the horse I had planned to take into London with me.

"You're not that cute gardener that looks after me," a deep, dark male voice accused with - _and I was truly shocked at this - _a pout in his voice.

I tensed up, red eyes darting around the large stables, trying to catch sight of any sign of the intruder.

The horse-stall a few feet away swung open and heeled shoes clicked against the stone floor.

The man that emerged from the shadows was a tall - at least 6'3 - dark-skinned and well dressed man with deep carmine eyes. He was clean-shaved though the rest of his hair was long, pulled back at the nape of his neck except one lock that hung in his face. The shirt and cravat he bore were a soft shade of pink whereas the rest of his clothing were a dark grey.

"Such a shame." His thin masculine lips twisted into a childish pout and any respect I had for the regal way he held himself promptly threw itself out of the window. "I _really _wanted to see him. That boy was so _cute_!"

I deadpanned, staring at the tall man in exasperation. He reminded me of Grell. And anything that reminded me of Grell was instantly treated with distaste. A _lot _of distaste.

But the fact still remained that he was still a powerful demon that could challenge me to a fight. I had to put my distaste of the reminder of Grell aside and treat this man with caution.

"Well? What are you here for? You've caused me great disappointment so I want a reason from you."

I cocked a brow at his audacity. He was encroaching on _my _territory and he was _disappointed_?

"Mute?" He crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at me. "Just my luck. I get disappointed when someone comes and it ends up being a Demoness instead of that cute human boy I was hoping for, and then when I demand an explanation from her it turns out she's mute."

My tongue flicked over my lower lip as I glared at him. How _dare _he?

Without my brain vetting the action, my fist swung at him at quite a powerful force. It made contact with his cheek and produced quite a nice sound of flesh hitting flesh. The man staggered back, pressing a large hand to his cheek.

"You have a good hit on you, girl! You must be older than I thought you were." He bowed with a flourish. "Naomahan Ferdinand Emmerson at your service, ma'am."

I continued to glare, rubbing at my stinging knuckles. That hit was quite a powerful one.

"So, where are you heading off to, little Demoness? Into town? Or running away from my baby brother? He has a gift when it comes to driving people away."

"Baby brother…?" I muttered curiously. Then immediately cursed myself afterwards. Damn, if I let my guard down enough to question such a trivial point, I had definitely let my guard down enough for him to attack me. _Damn it, idiot, focus!_

"Not quite so mute as I thought you were. Sebastian, of course! He's such a grouch. I'm surprised you can tolerate him constantly."

So this is another member of the nest Sebastian left? Another older brother? "I find him quite agreeable at times," I found myself saying. The thought of anyone but myself insulting Sebastian like that had me on edge.

He shook his head mockingly. "You must be a saint." He brightened up immediately, reminding me of a puppy as his eyes sparkled. "So, where are you heading off to? You didn't come in here to care for the horses. That's the human boys job."

I disappeared into a large room filled with different equipment. "I'm going into town. There's someone there I have to see," I called back into the main stable, collecting together different pieces of equipment. "I'm taking the fastest horse down. I plan on being back to set out the evening meal for Little Ciel."

When I entered the horse-stall with all the needed equipment propped against my hip it was empty. "What did you do to the horse?" I demanded instantly.

The man - _Naomahan_, I corrected myself silently - shrugged innocently. "It accidentally walked into my claws. Quite a tragic story, really." His voice was monotonous. For being such a _tragic story _it didn't affect him much. "I could always take you down there. I've been told I'm quite a magnificent Stallion, after all."

My gaze immediately became suspicious. Demons don't ever offer anything without an ulterior motive. _What do you want…? _I thought to myself, making sure to block the mental connection I shared with Sebastian.

"No strings attached, of course," he added hastily when he caught sight of my gaze. "I just wanted a reason to show off to the pretty human boys. And this is the perfect opportunity. Where there is a town, there are pretty human boys to impress."

"…All right," I agreed quietly. It was obvious that if I turned down his offer, I would insult him. And insulted demons could be vindictive little bastards. I didn't need that on my hands. I really didn't.

* * *

"Stay _here,_" I ordered sternly as I dismounted the large blue-black stallion that looked almost identical to the one that had walked into Naomahan's claws.

The horse blurred and with a few cracks of bone Naomahan was stood in front of me, brushing off horse tack. "Why would I stay here when there are just so many cute boys frolicking around?"

I gave him a dark look but sighed and straightened out my clothing, looking down at myself to make sure I was acceptable. "I'll be back out here in a few hours. _Don't _do anything stupid. I am _not _walking back to the mansion."

He huffed and pushed me towards the mouth of the alley we were in. "Go, go. Meet your secret lover."

I gave him another dark look over my shoulder. "He's not a lover. He's a friend," I denied, swatting at his hands. I curled my hand around the front of my shawl and squared my shoulders. "Don't do _anything _stupid."

He waved me off and strode out of the alley with all the grace and poise of a Nobleman.

I cursed him under my breath before taking his lead and heading towards my destination.

The old wooden door opened and the small bell chimed. The rats in the back of the shop scattered, pattering noisily against the rotting wooden floorboards.

"Undertaker?" I called, closing the door behind me and locking it with a little Demonic magic.

With a loud cackle from the inhabitant, a coffin door swung open. "Miss Maid, I wasn't expecting you. If I had known you were coming, I would have had more cookies baked."

"That's all right. I'm not too fond of sweets," I responded, striding forwards and perching on the edge of one of the coffins dotted around the room.

"Then would you like something to drink?" he offered, heeled boots clicking loudly as he shuffled towards the door leading to the back rooms of the shop.

I pondered the thought for a few seconds. _Did_ I want something to drink? The beverages here were not as satisfying as those in the Underworld. But I was quite parched. Human beverages weren't what I needed but they would satiate me enough. "Do you have any coffee?"

Ten minutes later the two of us were sat side by side on a coffin sipping from the glass beakers of coffee in our hands.

"So, Miss Maid, what is it you came her for~?" Undertaker asked after crunching a bone-shaped biscuit loudly.

"I came here for the pleasant company," I answered lightly, staring down into the beaker.

"That's not the whole reason," he said instantly. I could feel his eyes boring into my profile even if they were still covered by his long grey fringe.

I nodded. "We have visitors in the manor and I had a slight disagreement with one of them," I admitted. Saying out loud made me feel so petty. _How_ old was I? I must have sounded so pathetic.

"Well it must have been a subject you're very passionate about." He waved a long-nailed hand as if to ask me what the argument was about.

I inhaled slowly. The subject of God was a very touchy subject. I wasn't all that sure how Undertaker would react. "God-"

"And what a terrible person he is," Undertaker said with a frown before I could even finish my sentence. "He's the type of person that leaves humans to kill themselves over petty differences and leaves us to clean up the mess."

I tensed up, giving him a confused stare. This was the closest he had gotten to suggesting he wasn't human. I had known he wasn't human - us Demons can tell which people were our prey and which weren't - but he hadn't hinted at being non-human.

But that could have been due to Sebastian's presence. Sebastian wasn't fond of Undertaker and I was sure Undertaker knew that.

"I couldn't agree more." If he wanted to tell me what he was, he could. But until then I would not think about it.

"For being a demon, you are quite agreeable. Nothing like that bitch Lilith."

My mouth snapped closed and my eyes hardened to fierce rubes at the name. "Don't use that one bitch to judge the rest of us, Undertaker." My voice was cold and monotonous. Being compared to Lilith was probably the most insulting thing anyone could do. "She may have been the first Demoness but she is not one you should judge the rest of us on."

"Oh ho~ It seems you don't like Lilith," he sang, grinning down at me.

"I loathe her," I hissed, grip tightening around the flask in my hand. I took another sip of coffee and sighed. "We have a rather nasty past together. I'd rather not be compared to that bitch."

"You wore the rose," he exclaimed, jumping up from his seat next to me.

I smiled softly and chuckled. He could have been a little more subtle about the subject change but I was thankful nonetheless. "Yes, I thought now would be a great time to wear it." My fingers brushed against the soft petals of the rose tucked behind my ear.

* * *

I breezed back into the mansion just as Sebastian was wheeling the evening meal into the dining room after making sure Naomahan wouldn't venture out of the stables.

I appeared at his side, giving him a curt nod of greeting as we passed the doorway.

"There you are. I had wondered where you had gone off to," he greeted, setting out meals.

_I went out into town, _I replied, following his example and setting out plates of food.

_Well, I hope that you do not make this a common thing. It was quite taxing preparing this all with only Agni as my aid. The other servants left a little after you did._

I stood back with my hands folded neatly in front of me and a small smile on my face. _You can't dictate what I do. I'll make it as regular of an occurrence as I like._

Ciel, Lau and Sohma walked into the room with Agni on their heels. Agni helped Sohma settle into the high-backed chair in the same instant Sebastian helped Ciel settle. Seeing as I would not move to help him, Lau made his own way to his chair.

"And so? Who is this woman you are looking for?" Ciel asked once the two of them were ready to start the meal.

Sohma threw his hand out to the side as if to gesture to someone stood next to him. "She has waited on me since I was born. She's like my nanny. We've been together ever since I can remember." At this point, he began to eat - passing over the cutlery and using his fingers. "Father has no interest in me and mother is so desperate for his attention, she has no time for me. I was always alone on the palace… But Mina was always by my side. She was cheerful, beautiful and taught me may things, just as an older sister might. I was never lonely if Mina was with me. I loved Mina, and Mina loved me."

He slammed his fist down on the table, glaring murderously. "But…He… A British Noble came and took Mina to Great Britain!"

Everything fell silent.

It was Lau thought it befitting to break the tense silence that had descended on the table. "What do you mean?"

Sohma picked up his fork and began twirling it in his fingers as he spoke. "Queen Victoria, Empress of India, recognises the Domestic Administrative Right of Bengal, but in truth, the political advisor sent from Great Britain controls most of the politics. So the reality is we're not much different from a colony. And three months ago, _**he **_came as a guest of that political advisor." He stabbed angrily at his food. "_That fellow _set his eyes on Mina at my palace and took Mina away to Great Britain by force while I was out inspecting the town!"

"So you came to Great Britain to retrieve your woman," Ciel stated with a dull look.

"Yes!" Sohma agreed, chewing on a mouthful of food with his fork hanging from his lips. "I'll get her back and we'll all go home together."

I shook my head slightly. Such a fairytale ending does not exist.

"Still you are going a bit overboard for one servant girl-"

"**There is no such thing as **_**Over Board **_**in this case!**" Somha yelled, standing from his seat and storming towards the younger teen. He dragged him up out of his seat and shook him violently. "Can you understand the despair I felt when I was forcibly separated from Mina! Can you understand just how sad I-!"

"**Can't say I do**," Ciel interrupted. Sohma just stared down at him in shock, his grip loosening dramatically. "The despair caused by such trivial occurrence _doesn't amount to much. _I don't understand it, nor do I want to. There are things that cannot be recovered, no matter how much one may struggle. There is also despair from which one cannot escape." He pushed away from the older teen and stalked towards he door closest to him. "You might not quite be able to grasp that, though."

Sohma's fists clenched at his sides. "But…But still, I…don't want to be alone in that palace anymore," he whimpered sadly.

Ciel hesitated at the door, glancing back at Sohma, then at me and Sebastian. His eyes hardened and he stalked out of the room, closing the door with a resounding thud behind him.


	23. Really Important Notice

Okay guys, I'm sure y'all know that I've gone through a lot of shit recently: my dad dying, the cat going missing and getting TB and everything.

Good and bad news for you all.

Good news first. We found the cat. After two weeks we had our neighbour come around saying she had a cat stuck under the counter in her house. It was ours. So, we got Riff back.

I'm not suffering too bad from my TB any more. I still have it but its not all that bad.

Now for the bad news.

Dad died. And we're going to scatter his ashes tomorrow. Not the best of feelings.

And now for the worst news. I have completely lost all inspiration for Shiroijjio. I have the ideas planned out but every time I try to write it comes out so strained and forced and just not good enough to post as a chapter. I wrote Shiroijijo as a release from all the shit that was going on around me. Now that I don't have quite so much shit I don't really have the drive to write it.

I'm sorry to all of you that have read and enjoyed the story thus far. Its been a great ride but for now its over.

Shiroijijo is now discontinued until further notice.


	24. XXIII: His Bonded, A Hunter

**It's been almost three years to the day since I first posted this fanfic. I can't believe it's been this long. I can't believe that it's been almost a year and a half since I last posted anything for it.**

**People who have been following this fanfic sine the beginning, will know that this is the first update in a long time. They would also know the reason for this ridiculously long break between posts.**

**I am thankful for all of you that have supported me through all the rough times that I've been through and been nothing but helpful and kind. There are some people that I would really like to thank. These people have been the nicest people that have ever reviewed my fanfics and, without sounding creepy, I love them for that. Thank you: nevvy, ChellyBellyBeanBag, Oblivious-Dimension, Calender, and of course the one person that has followed my journey all the way through, shatteredxcrystals. You've all been so nice to me and I'm so thankful to all of you.**

* * *

**Shiroijijo**  
Black Butler

**Chapter XXIII: His Bonded; A Hunter**

* * *

My lips pursed as I stared hard at the closed door.

That boy...

"You will have to excuse the two of us, I am afraid, Prince Soma, Master Agni." I gave a polite curtsie to the two before padding towards the door little Ciel had left out of in a huff, sending Sebastian a glance over my shoulder.

He followed behind me shortly after.

We found the boy curled up in a crevice of the wall, shaking violently as he attempted to hold back sobs.

"What a pathetic child we serve," I commented, staring blankly down my nose at him. Such a pathetic boy. Humans were so weak. So, so pathetically weak. All it took was one mention of despair for them to fall into a pitiful state such as this.

Ciel lifted his head from his knees to glare at us when Sebastian didn't jump to defend him from my harsh words. We just continued to stare back down at him.

Neither Sebastian nor I had signed up for the pitifully weak excuse for a child sat at our feet. Sebastian, and unfortunately I by default, had been training this boys soul to be saturated with hateful revenge and pride. There was no room for such unneccessary despair and self pity.

"Get up and dry your eyes, Young Master. It does not do anyone any good to wallow in losses that cannot be returned to them," Sebastian murmured, holding a hand out to help the boy up.

Ciel slapped the offered hand away. "Leave me. Both of you. I order it!"

I shook my head gently, eyes sliding shut as I turned to walk away. I would not deal with such a petulent child right now. Sebastian could manage well enough on his own. But I could leave one parting remark to kick-start the boy's recovery from this bout. "This act is very unbecoming of the Earl Phantomhive. Madam Red would be ashamed to call you her kin if she looked upon you now."

* * *

"That was rather cruel of you, my love," Sebastian commented as we were going through our nightly routine that evening.

I brushed through my long hair meticulously, glancing back at the man undressing behind me through the mirror I was sat in front of. "I did what was necessary to drag him from that unsightful self pity."

"It is my soul. I own it. I believe it is my say as to what should be done to influence it." His bare hands rested lightly on my shoulders. His skin was more tanned than mine, but not my much. That dark purple brand on his hand stuck outin stark contrast to our pale skin tones. He leaned forwards, pressing a gentle kiss to my shoulder as his wine-red eyes met with mine in the mirror. He pressed his nose to my hair and inhaled gently.

He looked so tired and drawn.

My hand raised to stroke his cheek gently. "You're starving yourself." A soft sigh passed my lips. He was getting weaker by the day and now I could physically see the effects that was having on him. I was getting worried for his health.

Already we had faced a God of Death and he had been injured. If not for his brothers intervention, he would have been injured worse. There was much more than just a God of Death to worry about in the world. What if we met with something more dangerous next time? Would he be hurt worse?

"You need to feed."

The Demon sighed in response, his tired eyes searching mine for a response to a question that he hadn't asked me. He had heard this order from me many times recently. Since I had met Xavier, it had become obvious to me that he was getting weaker. I didn't want to see him fall and not be able to get up.

"I understand your wish to hold out until his soul is ready, Sebastian, but this wait is killing you. With all these supernatural distractions, you cannot possibly hope to hold out until he is ready. You must feed." I chewed on my lip, eyes falling to the brush clasped between my long fingers in my lap. "Your bond with me comes before any bond with a human. You ahve known me for many years longer than you have known that child. You owe it to me to keep yourself healthy."

Never had I thought I would have to use our bond like this.

It felt wrong. Dirty.

I hoped that I would never have to use our bond over him like this again.

His fingers stroked the column of my throat before nudging my chin up gently. My eyes met with his for a brief moment before dropping again. He nudged my chin again, coaxing me to meet his gaze and keep it.

"I will feed for you this once because I cannot stand to see the worry marr your expression like that. After this I do not wish to feed again until his soul is ripe."

As worried as I was about the future and what could be in store for us, I knew of Sebastian's stubbornness. This would be the best I would get from him in way of a compromise.

I stood, eyes sliding shut as I reveled in the feeling of his warm hand stroking over my throat and chest with the movement before stepping out from behind my vanity. I padded towards the wardrobe. "Then it is time to hunt."

* * *

People were so oblivious to the world around them. To what dangers laid ahead of them.

Seeing them all so blissfully clueless as Sebastian and I passed them truly made me want tolaugh. Any one of them could become a meal tonight and not one of them would suspect harm to come to them from a simple couple strolling around like Sebastian and I was doing now.

"Them?" I asked, motioning to a drunken couple with a tip of my head. The two were strumbling towards a darkened alley way together, giggling and stealing kisses from each other. There was no question as to what they were planning to do in the dark privacy of that alley way.

"Too intoxicated for my tastes. I do not enjoy earthen alcohols. That that level of intoxication, I am certain that their souls would be completely saturated by the taste."

My tongue ran over my lower lip slowly. His description was tempting me. Iwas quite partial to the taste of a drunken soul. Their souls would also be tainted with lust. The souls of those who sinned were of my taste. The more they sinned, the tastier their souls became.

"Let us continue on, then," I murmured, giving the two one final glance before allowing Sebastian to lead me down the street to find another victim.

As we walked, the two of us chatted idly. It was rare that we got the chance to be so alone and free together like this. Our only alone time recently had been the moments in which we were allowed when everyone else in the mansion had retired to their chambers. Those moments were not the same as the one we were sharing now.

It was nice to be able to chat like this so openly again.

The only problem I had was that our conversation was about work; Ciel and Soma and Agni. I had hoped we could talk about something different but Sebastian was firm on the topic of work. If he had a job to do, he didn't rest or think about anything else until that job was done.

It was just my unfortunate luck that his job right now was to make sure Ciel was safe with Soma and Agni around.

"Our Young Master has a knack for finding the most trouble he can. I am certain he will find something supernatural to hinder us some time so- Ah, I believe I have found prey suitable to both our interests. Come, my love, let us feed."

And so we glided forwards, into a dark alley way after an unsuspecting couple with inhuman grace, cornering our prey.

A single soft scream was muffled then all fell silent.

* * *

**I know the chapter is short and of little relevance to the plot, but I'm starting off my new chapters slow. I don't want to rush into the plot again and mess up because I haven't written in so long.**

**I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.**


	25. XXIV: His Bonded, Shadowing

**And so I return with another chapter. That's two in less than a week. My sudden return has got me pumped and I'm churning out chapters like crazy. I've been writing chapters for five different fanfics; three of which I'm debating on publishing soon. Do you guys think I should one or two of them soon? I really wanna publish my SolfJ Kimblee fic or my Throttle fic. Cookies to anyone that knows what cartoon Throttle is from.**

**This chapter is a little different to usual. Usually I would go right the way through the manga chapter. I didn't this time.**

**That can be blamed on my utter laziness. I started writing and got to about two pages of handwritten notes before headdesking and spending like an hour on Tumblr... My motivation to write canon moments in this chapter went down the crapper so I tried to keep it to a minimum. I promise next time that the chapter will be longer and have more content in it. And if I don't deliver, you can all murder me and dance on my grave or something...**

**So without further adieu, the chapter~**

* * *

**Shiroijijo  
**Black Butler

**Chapter XXIV: His Bonded; Shadowing**

* * *

"Your colour has returned."

Sebastian looked much better now than he did the night previous. Our hunting trip had been a very good idea. His cheeks were flushed a healthier shade of pink than before; his hair had lost that dull greyness to it; even the little sparkle had returned to his wine coloured eyes.

The man's gaze raised from his current task of ironing out the pages of Little Ciel's morning newspaper. "At least one of us feels that last night was a good decision. My stomach is rolling. Those souls tasted terrible."

I gave a little roll of my eyes, letting the comment pass over my head this time. He had eaten. That was all that mattered. He could complain about the taste of the souls as much as he wanted now he was looking healthier in himself. "They suited your taste well enough to be edible. We weren't looking for a gourmet meal, just something to sate ourselves for a little while. Your Young Master's soul will taste perfectly well in the event that you do reap it."

"It is yet to mature," was his simple answer to the demand that I didn't verbalise.

Though I had been pulled onto this bandwagon of training Little Ciel's soul to a maturity worthy of being called the ambrosia of souls I believed that this adventure was well overdue a satisfying end.

I was not like Sebastian. I was quite content to feed off the untrained souls of people that I found off the streets. I felt that this endeavour with Ciel was dragging on. It was long and pointless (if slightly amusing at times).

My wish was to return to the Rings. I missed my homelands. It had really only been a short while since I had last been home but I missed it greatly. I missed the moon-bleached trees and the soft sand beneath my feet and the feeling of other Demonic presences lingering at the edge of my consciousness.

It was Xavier and Naomahan, I realised after a long moment of thought, that had caused this home sickness. Feeling their presences had made me think of home.

"I believe it is time to wake the Young Master. Come, Demoness."

My eyes focussed on him for a moment before my mind registered what he had said. "Of course," I answered absently. I righted the skirts of my dress, eyelashes fluttering a little as I blinked away the hazy thoughts of home.

A sting ran through me. It had been a while since he had called me Demoness. What had caused him to revert to the old name usage?

* * *

The day was largely uneventful; filled with little more than my daily chores and entertaining the mansion's company to keep them out of Little Ciel and Sebastian's hair.

It wasn't until after dark that the fun began.

* * *

"Fetch the Young Master's coat, love," Sebastian ordered as he passed me in the hall, heading towards the servants quarters. Presumably to infomr the others of our depature for the evening.

He'd returned to calling me love.

I tried to ignore the little flutter in my chest as my eyes followed his back until he turned the corner. "They've left already?" I hadn't expected Agni and Prince Soma to leave quite so early. The sun had just set.

_"We'll be accompanied by Lau tonight. Do keep your state of dress. It would be quite inappropriate for you to be dressed in your usual attire of these circumstances with his company."_

My lips pursed a little. I would have to wear my dress while we were out investigating? What a pain. I enjoyed our little investigations because I got the freedom of wardrobe. I got to wear what I found comfortable.

My uplifted mood dropped a little as I glided down the hallway to carry out Sebastian's order.

* * *

We followed the two Indian men as subtly as was possible with two humans at our tails slowing us down and creating more noise than was necessary.

With each passing venue the two visited it became more and more obvious that the two were doing nothing more than searching for the girl that they said they had been. Their intentions weren't as dark as Ciel had believed they were.

Not at face value, at least.

Our return to the mansion was followed up by a spot of tea in Little Ciel's office room as Agni and Prince Soma returned and the latter was settled into bed.

_"Little Ciel is getting tired, Sebastian. He cannot stand much more sitting around." _The subject of my silent conversation with my partner was currently sat at his desk, looking almost dead in his sleep as he tried to force himself to stay awake.

Not a moment later, Sebastian had swung down to stare at us through the window. "Young Master, he is on the move."

I pushed away from the wall to pick up Little Ciel's coat. He'd want to move out as soon as possible to stop himself from falling asleep.

"Wait!"

We all turned our attention to the source of the yell. Ah, my son had woken up. "You! Take me with you as well." Prince Soma looked so uncharacteristically serious that I paused in my task to listen wholeheartedly to what he had to say. "I was aware that Agni would sometimes go out after I'd gone to bed. I want to know what he's up to."

_"I don't want three human's tagging along. It would slow us down too much. He should stay here."_

Sebastian arched a fine brow as he turned his gaze down to me. _"You want to keep him safe."_

_"I have no care for him," _I denied a tad too quickly, a glare working its way into my eyes.

* * *

"He went into that building."

I crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at my _dear husband's _back. My wishes had been promptly ignored as Sebastian swept us all out of the mansion to follow behind Agni.

Ciel gave a small start as we stopped in front of a large mansion. "If memory serves, this is... I see. Now I'm starting to get the picture."

"What do you mean?" Prince Soma demanded.

_"Why is he here?" _I demanded myself in much the same way as my son had, the glare darkening on my face.

_"He knows Agni better than any of us. It was logical to bring him along."_

My cheeks puffed out a little. _"Your sudden wish to be logical has nothing to do with my wish to leave Prince Soma at home where he can't cause any trouble?" _I hedged with a quirk of my brow.

Sebastian gave a dazzling smile over his shoulder. That one gesture told me everything I needed to know.

_Bastard._

And then he scooped Ciel up and jumped over the large wall in front of us. Form all the ways of avoiding a conversation I have seen, that was one of the most impressive, I had to admit.

Ciel exploded in a loud yell. "You idi-!"

I shook my head with an exasperated sigh. Why did I stay with these people? I didn't know how long my sanity would stay intact for with these people around me all the time.

To speed up the process of Prince Soma struggling to climb the wall, I picked him up myself and followed Sebastian over the wall with a strong leap.

Lau could make his own way over the wall.

I set Prince Soma on his feet and moved to stand at Sebastian's side, waiting for my next order. Perhaps I would get lucky and he would station me to stand guard outside. I had little interest in this.

My eyes flickered up to the loud growls of angry guard dogs approaching us. Wonderful. Something to put Sebastian in a bad mood. He hated dogs.

With a simple glare and releasing his aura, the dogs began to retreat with their tails between their legs, whimpering pathetically. Animals rarely liked our kind. Our auras unnerved them a lot.

"Heh," Sebastian chuckled, his voice filled with amusement. "What cowardly guard dogs Mister West keeps."

What cowardly dogs indeed.

_"You wouldn't have been able to do that without feeding last night."_

I was met with silence.

* * *

**And so we find out that Demoness doesnt want to be here. Poor byy is home sick. Let's all take a moment to hug and pat her until she snaps and attacks us all.**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

**Bee out, you guys. See you next chapter~**


End file.
